


house arrest buddies

by jankyyyy



Series: HxH Mischief [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatting & Messaging, Colorful Language, F/M, Funny Shit, Holiday specials, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Multi, SOOO no nen basically, Shenanigans, according to killua, but i kept core personalities, gon with eyeliner is breathtaking, i love ponzu i rest my case, i think, literally the jokes in here are so dumb but hilarious, majority of characters are ooc, more characters will be added later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 55
Words: 40,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jankyyyy/pseuds/jankyyyy
Summary: zuzu: baby bop from barney screams wlw solidaritypika: shes a DINOSUAR.zuzu: and?catboy: this girl has no remorsezuzu: that i do not havesushi: jesus lordorhxh chatfic aha(earlier chapters such as 1-5 are probably gonna have some stuff added/changed, but other than that, everything is the same when i first posted 10/26/20)
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, Pokkle/Ponzu (Hunter X Hunter)
Series: HxH Mischief [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990333
Comments: 423
Kudos: 331





	1. unstable horses

**Author's Note:**

> i was really bored from school and i was laughing my ass off at memes and other stupid shit 
> 
> i’ve made a chat fic before but never posted it (just kept it in my drafts) and then i was like “why not make a hxh shit fic” and then boom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chat names:
> 
> gon - frog boy  
> killua - cat boy  
> kurapika - pika  
> zushi - sushi  
> leorio - layoreo  
> pokkle - pocky  
> ponzu - zuzu

* * *

**_4:07 AM_ **

**_local gas station robbery_ **

pika: i’m not saying what i did was wrong

pika: but whatever it was right

sushi: WHAT DO TOU MEAN “it was right” IM FOINY BALLISTIC

catboy: JSJIWJWHSHSGS

catboy: HOW THE FUCK DO YOU SOAZ OUT AT 4 IN THE MORNING

zuzu: WHY THE FUCK ARE Y’ALL UP AT 4 IN THE GOD DAMN MORNING KNOWING YOU HAVE CLASSES AT 8

catboy: honestly

catboy: i was woken up in the room alone

frog boy: you have your own room???

catboy: ok? doesn’t mean i don’t have evil spirits with me

frog boy: theory confirmed you are a cult leader

sushi: ARE WE JUST GONNA UGNORE WHAT THE FUCK KURAPIKA SAID

sushi: HE STRAIGHR UP ADMIR HE DID SOMETHING AT 4 IN THE MORNING

frog boy: LMFAOAOAOA

frog boy: also btw, we gotta fight

frogboy: go to the mcdonald’s near walmart so i can beat your ass

sushi: is that a threat

frog boy: yeah

zuzu: but why mcdonald’s...denny is more classy

layoreo: middle school ponzu...MIDDLE SCHOOL

catboy: throwback to when gon got kicked out of denny’s in 7th grade because they refused to serve him coffee because he didn’t have an adult present so he ran in the kitchen broke 7 plates, 4 cups and 14 silverware

pika: but why did the waiter have to argue with a 13 year old?

catboy: SHE WASBT LISTENING THATS SUCH AN EASY ANSWER

layoreo: OK? COFFEE IS GOOD AS SHIT WHY ARGUE OVER THAT

sushi: coffee is bitter and bland

layoreo: your taste buds are rabid so you have no opinion

pocky: ok so who am i dropping off at denny’s

catboy: WHERE DID YOU COME FROM

pocky: J WAS BORED AND WHEN I SAW “denny’s” and “beat your ass” I KNOW IT WAS SOME GOOD SHIT

sushi: you never fail to amuse me

pocky: good because i’m finna record you getting your ass beat

sushi: i take back what i said

sushi: you aint worth shit

frog boy: ok but pika what did you do..

pika: thought we dropped that topic

layoreo: no, as i am setting up garlic to fend of evil demons, killua is now on my watch list

catboy: i’m not an evil demon and you have no proof? fight me

layoreo: you wanna bet

frog boy: if i go to school to leorio throwing garlic at killua im moving

sushi: like you have money to do that

frog boy: denny rn, 4:45 am sharp pull up you won’t

sushi: I SWEAR YOU’RE THE REASON IM LIKE THIS

frog boy: SQUARE UP SHAWTY I'LL GRIND YOUR ASS TO THE CONCRETE

pocky: y’all i’m not a snitch but

pocky: i’m hoping whoever just set that trash can on fire, yelled “COMMITTING ARSON WAS GRANTED TO ME AT THE AGE OF 16 AND YOUR MOM’S A WHORE” and ran off wasn’t one of you

pocky: like i was literally about to walk out of my room and i saw a burst of light outside and boom someone was setting a god damn trash can on fire

pika: people still commit arson? sad

layoreo: it was you wasn't it

pika: i smell false ACCUSATIONS IN THE CHAT TONIGHT

frog boy: it’s enough time to OFF SOMEONE'S EYEBROWS

sushi: @ ME NEXT TIME HOE

zuzu: so kurapika’s doing arson, gon and zushi are finna fight at 4:45 and killua is searching up unfunny memes from 2017

catboy: blocked, reported, and deleted

zuzu: why are you attacking me like i did something wrong

catboy: YOU DID DO SOMETHING WRONG

zuzu: WHAT DID I DO?

catboy: OFFEND ME 

pika: wyd when the police are chasing you

layoreo: keep running

frog boy: climb buildings and roof hop

pocky: jump on the hood of the car and run the opposite direction

catboy: if you can commit arson, you can commit a little bit of murder too

zuzu: why were those words of wisdom

frog boy: i’m screenshotting that and making it my lock screen

sushi: why did you guys respond to the police question like you’ve been chased before

pika: we have duh

zuzu: y’all i

zuzu: my mans name didn’t pop up in a tik tok...and the girl in the video said if it did, it’s meant to be

layoreo: when his name isn’t there: goodbye

frog boy: NOT GOODBYE SHEISJSHSHS

zuzu: i’m deadass like where the hell is his name

pika: text him “yo dumbass name didn’t pop up in the tik tok, disappointment is filling my head because i expected better”

layoreo: ^^^

pocky: if i get that message, i’m dipping

pika: y’all bye add me on twit rq @pikapikabitch

frog boy: aren’t you supposed to be running from the police ????

pika: yeah what about it

sushi: i

catboy: ponzu just tell him to dm that bitch who made the tik tok 

zuzu: brb lemme just

* * *

_**4:20** _

_**Private Messages** _

babes: dm her or i’ll burn your crossword puzzles 

babes: also 420 BLAZE IT.

pokaboo: PLEASE

* * *

_**4:21 AM** _

_**local gas station robbery** _

pocky: never expected her to say it

frog boy: if he said no, pull up on that hoe

zuzu: these quotes are giving me serotonin

layoreo: BYE OMAKSJSJSJSHWHSBSS

catboy: KAJAHAHAVS

catboy: hey guys

catboy: eat ass, smoke grass and sled fast

frog boy: SLED GANG

sushi: SLED GANG

zuzu: SLED GANG

pika: everyone drop a quote you heard

layoreo: “sometimes i wanna drink the chemicals and just die” - some kid in chemistry

pika: “if you ever need serotonin, don’t come to me because i’ll make your day a living hell” - someone at lunch

catboy: “if you say one more damn word i will burn this library down along with you in it ” - the librarian

pocky: NOOOO LAUWUWHSHSHS WAHT DID YOU DO

catboy: I DIDNT DO ANYTHING, I Was DOING A SCHOOL PROJECT AND MY PARTNER WAS BEING HELLA ANNOYING 

catboy: I LITERALLY HAD TO SAY “shut up” EVERY 5 SECONDS LSKSJSS

frog boy: LMFAOOO YOU CALLED ME LATER ON AND TALKED SHIT ABOUT HIM PLZ SKJSJSBD

sushi: LMFAOOO PLZ 

sushi: but don’t y’all ever be concerned of your friends 

pocky: yes im worried for gon everyday 

frog boy: we’re in DIFFERENT GRADES YOU DONT KNOW WHAT IM DOING 

layoreo: SO YOU JUST FORGOT YOU LITERALLY HAVE A FREIND AND UR BF IN UR GRADE,,? 

frog boy: OH FUCK nvm YOU RIGHT 

frog boy: but WHY are y’all worried for me, i’m a stable human being

pika: LMAOOOO gon is lying REAL HARD rn 

catboy: PLZ ALSMSFOWNDD 

sushi: “you ever just wanna, jump out the window.” - gon

catboy: HE SAID THAT¿  
  


catboy: do you need me to come over.

frog boy: NO

frogboy: GN BYE SEE YALL TMMR LMAO

zuzu: IT IS TOMORROW???

pocky: BYE y’all had me thinking it was 11 pm 

layoreo: LMAOOO but like y’all got any more quotes cuz y’all mfs are unstable and it’s funny 

zuzu: “STOP FUCKING LOOKING AT ME, I KNOW IM FUCKING BEAUTIFUL.” - Shoot

sushi: “why is it me that always dies” - leorio

sushi: “you always die because you die, just don’t die” - kurapika

pika: i remember that conversation vividly

layoreo: brb, crying

frog boy: LMAFWOWHEVEHE

zuzu: LMAFSOSHSBD

layoreo: so what are you gonna say at my funeral now that you’ve killed me?

frog boy: don’t EVER quote beyoncé

layoreo: can you STOP GATE KEEPING HER YOU BEYONCÉ OBSESSED BITCH

frog boy: i was literally president of her fan club in 8th grade, AND NOW in freshman year so do NOT come for me BITCH

catboy: until you’re throne was overTHRONE

frog boy: you just want me to throw hands don’t you

pika: can i play mystic messenger in peace please

zuzu: i will if you tell me you’re going for the jaehee route

pika: i’m going for jumin

zuzu: then no

layoreo: why jumin, go for yoosung

pocky: 707 is where it’s at

frog boy: to my defense jaehee is best girl

catboy: jaehee is only girl you stupid fuck

frog boy: shut up rat tail lover

catboy: i came here to escape from my sadness

catboy: not to be attacked

frog boy: is there something you need to tell me?

catboy: No.

frog boy: DAMN NOT THE CAPITAL LETTER AND PUNCTUATION

catboy: zen is literally the best character, his smile is just siwieueheueuososndd

pika: zen is annoying and self centered.

layoreo: you notice that NOW?

frog boy: you gays disgust me

pocky: shut yo jaehee loving ass up

frog boy: i actually will since that was a creative insult

pocky: i’m trying

pocky: as threatening as i seem, jumin overpowers me

sushi: WAIT NO AOWHWVSCS

sushi: if i wasn’t so straight i’d go for 707

frog boy; I FORGOT ur like one of the only straight ones here,,,,,

sushi: IS THAT A CRIME? IS IT BAD TO BE STRAIGHT? 

sushi: YOU SHAME ME BUT NOT POKKLE OR PONZU? 

zuzu: IM??? CALM DOWN PLZ 

pocky: AYO DONT PUT ME IN THIS SHIT 

pika: LMFAOOOOOO

frog boy: i’m so sorry FORGIVE ME

sushi: i will,,,.,for now 

sushi: plus i think i’m questioning but i’m definitely aro/ace 

pocky: i’m unlabeled too sooooo not straight babez <3

pocky: i think bi tho

catboy: obviously 

catboy: i see the way you check out tom holland

pocky: HEYEUEGEIWGSHD

zuzu: and i think i’m bi-curious 

zuzu: but can you blame him tom holland is fine as fuck

pika: sexy spider man???

layoreo: yeah

layoreo: it’s like almost 5 am and i’m tempted to run outside and not come back 

catboy: ah yes, early morning tendencies i see 

catboy: take me with you 

layoreo: HMMM IDK KILLUA.

layoreo: AFTER THE WAY YOU’VE BEEN TREATING ME IM NOT SURE.

catboy: BITCH LANEUWBSGSHD

zuzu: OKAY but like everyone needs their rest,

frog boy: no. no i don’t 

catboy: gon. 

frog: goodnight everyone

pocky: WHIPPED ASF KM SCFEAMISNSGS 

frog boy: I WILK LITERALLY FILL UR FUCKING LUNCHBOX WITH WORMS AGAIN DONT PUSH IT 

pocky: NO NOT THAT AGAIN 

pika: GOODNIGHT PALS & GAL

zuzu: GOODNIGHT 


	2. academic achievements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> equal rights equal fights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a reminder:
> 
> gon - frog boy  
> killua - catboy  
> leorio - layoreo —> tired  
> kurapika - pika  
> pokkle - pocky  
> ponzu - zuzu  
> zushi - sushi
> 
> you guys ate up chapter 1 so i finished chapter 2 early
> 
> gon - freshman  
> killua - freshman  
> zushi - freshman  
> pokkle - sophomore  
> ponzu - sophomore  
> kurapika - junior  
> leorio - junior

* * *

_**5:23 PM** _

_**local gas station robbery** _

**_layoreo has changed layoreo’s name to tired_ **

tired: i’m throughly convinced that you guys don’t care for your academic careers

catboy: so you’re assuming that i don’t wanna go to college? brutal old man

tired: IM LITERALLY 2 GRADES ABOVE YOU?? MOVING ON

frogboy: we do care

frogboy: it’s just sometimes you have to take risks, and chances 

pika: you threw hands with someone and now you’re suspended for a week

frogboy: SHES WAS ASKING FOR IT??? DONT START A FIGHT YOU CANT WIN

sushi: YOU STILL DONT THROW HANDS WITH SOMEONE ESPECIALLY TOWARDS A FEMALE

catboy: EQUAL RIGHTS EQUAL FIGHTS

tired: STOP ENCOURAGING HIS BAD BEHAVIOR

pika: LMAFSOWHSHEJSBX

pocky: GON GOT IN A FIGJT AND I DIDNT KNOW THIS???

zuzu: UR LATE ON EVERYTHING

pocky: PLZ WHO WAS IT AND WHEN DID IT HAPPEN

frogboy: ILL SPILL BC THIS BITCH WORKED MY NERVES

frog boy: OK so i was literally just sitting at lunch with a friend of mine, and this,,,,URGH

frogboy: THIS ASS named mayumi comes up to me and she was talking about some rumors that were going around about me skipping class bc of a math test

frogboy: mind you shes a FUCKING GOODY GOODY HALF ASSED BITCH WHO SNITCHES ON PEOPLE FOR NO GOD DAMN REASON

sushi: FUCK i know her, she’s the one who’s parents are rich as hell and live in a huge ass mansion right

frogboy; YES the spoiled little granny with the green eyes

zuzu: GRANBY WUTH TEH GGREEN EYES JM WHEEIZNG

frogboy: she was literally up in my personal bubble spitting in my face and pointing her dirty wrinkling finger in my GORGEOUS FACE

frogboy: then she goes “i’d fight you right now but i can’t cause there are teachers”

pika: _please_ tell me you dragged her

frogboy: STOP SPOILING IT

tired: YOU DRAGGED HER BC SHE WAS TALKING SHIT???

frogboy: UHM??? SHE THREATENED ME?? 

frogboy: BITCH ITS BETTER I DO IT TYEN KILLUA COME AND FIGHR FOR ME

pocky: that poor girl would end up DEAD IF KILLUA WAS THERE

catboy: stop talking about me like i’m not here 

frogboy: in my defense

frogboy: it was worth it and yes i won in the end

catboy: EQUAL RIGHTS EQUAL FIGHTS

tired: WHAT DID I JUST SAY ABOUT ENCOURAGING

catboy: CAN A MAN NOT ENCOURAGE HIS BF

catboy: ARE YOU HOMOPHOBIC REOLIO?

tired: MAYBE ITS MY TURN TO FIGHT SOMEONE

catboy: WELL CMONNNNN THEN

sushi: PLZKZKS J CANT WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS

pika: absolutely everything

pocky: tf you think this is? elementary?

pocky: ain’t no goo goo ga ga shit

zuzu: PZLZOSKS UR KILLING ME HERE

* * *

_**10:13 AM** _

_**local gas station robbery** _

zuzu: so no one’s gonna talk about the principal walking around in a spider-man costume

catboy: girl PLEASE

catboy: we RARELY see the principal and the one time he shows up is as PETER PARKER

tired: CRYING

sushi: i never applied to this school

sushi: don’t know why i’m here

pika: you came here at your own will and now you can’t turn back

zuzu: LMAFAOAIWISISJSZ

frogboy: can y’all die and then come back tomorrow i’m trying to sleep

pika: it’s like 10 am we have classes

frog boy: ok? bold of you to assume that i’m late or skipping

tired: NOBODY ASSUMED THAT

pocky: but was it hinted in your words? yes

pika: WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON

catboy: y’all stop because bisky keeps looking at me when you send a message

pocky: dead aren’t you like in math or sum

zuzu: bitch what else do you think bisky teaches

pocky: yes but he’s one of bisky’s students

pocky: I THOUGJT BISKY TAUGHT ELA???

pika: SHE NEVER??? TAUGHT ELA???

pocky: CAN YOU NOT I'M TRYING TO PROCESS THIS

tired: EVERYBODY JUST GO TO CLASS UNTIL FUCKING LUNCH PERIOD

* * *

**_1:33 AM_ **

**_local gas station robbery_ **

  
  
  


frogboy: it’s the devil’s hour 

  
  
  
  


catboy: bitch what 

  
  
  
  


catboy: the devil’s hour is like 3 stupid 

  
  
  
  


frogboy: i know you’re not talking 

  
  
  
  


pika: morning y’all 

  
  
  
  


pocky: it’s 1 am 

  
  
  
  


pika: morning y’all. 

  
  
  
  


sushi: did you just wake up? 

  
  
  
  


pika: yeah and what about it? 

  
  
  
  


pika: Do you have a problem with me recovering my hours of sleep? Is that an issue to you? Do you feel offended when I lie down and get my rest? Does that make you mad? If so, we can gladly take this outside. 

  
  
  
  


sushi: I

  
  
  
  


tired: thought it was finna be that meme 

  
  
  
  


catboy: the old man knows memes? we must celebrate 

  
  
  
  


tired: yeah celebrate me kicking your ass 

  
  
  
  


pocky: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

  
  
  
  


tired: don’t think just because i kick his i can’t kick yours 

  
  
  
  


pocky: THIS IS YOUR PROBLEM, DO NOT DRAG ME IN THIS

  
  
  
  


zuzu: can everyone like stfu and let a bitch sleep

  
  
  
  


frogboy: we all knew you weren’t sleep

  
  
  
  


zuzu: yeah and what about it? 

  
  
  
  


frogboy: a bitch caught lying is called a sin and sinner tragedy 

  
  
  
  


pika: you’re a fucking twinkie 

  
  
  
  


catboy: TWIWNOWJEOEBEUD

  
  
  
  


frogboy: out of ALL insults you use t w i n k i e

  
  
  


frogboy: you wound me 

tired: speaking of wounding 

tired: GUESS WHOS HOMOPHOBIC 

  
  
  


pocky: you

  
  
  


catboy: wow you’re gay AND homophobic 

  
  
  


tired: okay first of all IM BISEXUAL LEARN IT. 

  
  
  


tired: and secondly no, it’s this douche in my chemistry class and i’m tempted to throw hands 

  
  
  


catboy: i feel like i know him

  
  
  


frogboy: you probably do, you were an incel back in the day 

  
  
  


catboy: So. I wanna break up. 

  
  
pika: LMAFAOWHSGSHSGS 

  
  
  


pocky: tempted? no bitch, no hesitation, beat his ass

  
  
  


tired: really? done and done 

tired: but like i’m deadass 

tired: the guy almost got bitch slapped by this girl in our class for talking shit about lgbtq

tired: i was like “girl if you’re not gonna do it i gladly will take the honor of doing so”

sushi: did you do it 

tired: the bell rang i couldn’t and he booked it out so fast 

tired: i tried to chase him but i lost him in the damn crowd

frogboy: LEORIO ADMITTED HES SLOW AT RUNNING 

tired: NO I DIDNT?? HE WAS TOO FAST??

pika: with ur tall lanky legs i’m surprised ur not fast...

tired: IM HATING THIS SLANDER 

sushi: GUYS I FUCKIBG CAUGHT A LIZARD 

frogboy: SENF A PICTURE WHAT AFE YOU DOING 

sushi: _lizard.jpeg_

pocky _:_ WHAT THE RUCK IS THAT

catboy: RUCK LAMFAOWBD

zuzu: it’s a lizard,,,, what else do you think it is

pocky: a fucking snake with legs 

pika: sn 

pika: snake with legs???

sushi: are you 

sushi: are you okay 

pika: IM??? SNAKE WITH LEGS,,,,

frogboy: if those existed they would technically be lizards, but their tongues aren’t like snakes and their throat capacity isnt as large 

catboy: ok nerd 

frogboy: DAMN and i was about to buy some chocolate for you 

catboy: hey bb ily <3333

tired: SO NOW YOU WANNA SWITCH UP LMAOOO

sushi: PLZ snake with legs, lizards whatever, i let it go tho 

sushi: it was SO FUCKING TINY OMG 

pika: so you but lizard form 

sushi: and you wonder why i complain about being in this groupchat 

zuzu: LMAFSOEHSGDHD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *falls from the sky* 
> 
> hey
> 
> mayumi was borrowed name from online cuz i needed a filler character for gon to fight?? she’s not important so no need to worry about her 
> 
> ily all mwah


	3. freddy x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> freddy x reader , hurt/comfort , love triangle, 56,736 words 
> 
> yeah you read that right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gon - frogboy  
> killua - catboy  
> kurapika - pika  
> zushi - sushi  
> ponzu - zuzu  
> pokkle - pocky  
> leorio - senior  
> 

* * *

_**1:01 PM ** _

_** local gas station robbery  ** _

_** catboy has changed tired’s name to senior  ** _

senior: get your boyfriend before i go to jail for murder 

catboy: U WERE ASKING FOR IT ISTG

sushi: gon i’m gonna ask this once 

frogboy: ¿

sushi: why the fuck did you have x reader fnaf fanfics bookmarked in your safari 

zuzu: WHATSUWGSYEYED

catboy: GON YOU HAVE WHAT 

pika: h

pika: how do you know he has that 

sushi: i used his phone earlier to search something up cause mine wasn’t working 

sushi: and i???? “Fnaf x Reader, Quotev” 

frogboy: you can’t tell me the fics don’t slap 

senior: they do???? 

senior: and no one told me being dominated by foxy is hot 

pocky: BEING DOMINATED BY A FUCKING ANIMATRONIC ANIMAL IS HOT??? 

catboy: STOP POPPING UP EVERYWHERE IM SCFEMAISNSGD 

frogboy: ITS LITERALLY “Human!Fnaf x Reader” 

zuzu: he did the ! and everything

catboy: PAKSIEPWNSBE

pika: LEORIO IM SCARED FOR YOUR FUTURE AND YOUR SEARCH HISTORY 

senior: ITS NOT EVEN AS BAD AS GON’S

senior: HIS IS FUCKING BOOKMARKED 

frogboy: how do you think i sleep at night? 

catboy: you told me it was bc of my voice... 

frogboy: ok nvm it is but like ON THE WEEKENDS what do i do at night all alone? 

pocky: do you read like,,,,,,

pocky: smut... 

sushi: WHY ARE YOU ASKING THAT 

pocky: IM CURIOUS??? PWKWIEJEHD ARENT YOU???

frogboy: SMUT???? 

frogboy: S M U T ? 

frogboy: I AM A PURE CHILD I WOULD NEVER 

frogboy: THE FACT YOU ACCUSE ME OF SUCH A THING IS WRONG SO VERY WRONG

catboy: i can show some to you 

pika: IM GONNA STRANGLE YOU 

pika: KEEP MY CHILD PURE YOU PSYCHOTIC BITCH

catboy: KIDDINGGFG I WAS KIDDINGGGG 

senior: i’ve seen smut but never read it 

sushi: you JUST said you like being dominated by foxy??? 

senior: I DO??? BUT LIKE DO YOU REALLY THINK IM A BOTTOM LMAOOO

catboy: yes 

layoreo:pika let me strangle him instead of you

catboy: SQUARE UP SENIOR CITIZEN 

frogboy: KILLUA PZLZJSISBBS

zuzu: PZLSOSOSJHD ok send me a link i wanna try this out

pocky: ME TOO 

frogboy: damn y’all weird...

frogboy: lemme find my favorite fic 

sushi: F

sushi: FAVORITE???

frogboy: how many do you think i’ve read

pika: DONR FUCKING ANSWER THAT 

frogboy: LMAOOO ILY

frogboy: OK <https://www.quotev.com/story/5913722/Human-FNAF-x-Reader-Scenarios-Five-Nights-at-Freddys>

catboy: SCENARIOS???? BITCH??? 

frogboy: the more the better 

pika: NOT WHEN ITS FUCKING FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY’S AOSHWOEHSBS

zuzu: i’m finna READ AND FINISH THIS SHIT TF 

pocky: $10 she’s gonna favor bonnie 

senior: are we really betting

pocky: yes 

senior: i feel like she’s gonna favor chica so $10

frogboy: $15 it’s freddy 

catboy: nah $10 for foxy i haven’t even read it but i just FEEL IT 

pika: ok harry potter kinnie 

pika: but 15 for foxy 

catboy: ?$:&:$;&;!,( 

catboy: I DONT KIN HARRY POTTER PZLZLSJSJS

senior: he’s more of a draco kinnie??? that’s what i believe 

catboy: I DONT KIN ANY HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS???? 

pika: TELLING LIES I SEE?

pika: DROP UR KIN LIST AND MAYBE ILL RECONSIDER 

sushi: NOT THE KIN LIST LAMAFWIBD

pocky: OK BUT LIKE EVERYONE CHILL AND LET ME READ PLZLZLZKZ

—————————————————————— —

_** 5:17 PM ** _

_** local gas station robbery  ** _

zuzu: i finished it LMAO 

frogboy: how was it 

zuzu: bonnie was so FLIRTY??? i could BREATH and the guy would call me hot 

pocky: AH pay up bitches she likes bonnie 

catboy: BULL i’ll buy you some fucking chips 

senior: RIGGED FUCKING RIGGED SHES UR GF OFC YOU KNEW 

pocky: IM JUST A GREAT GUESSER STFU 

pika: ill mail your money 

pocky: MAIL?¿

pocky: THIS ISNT 1974 

sushi: OLZJSOSBEISND 

pika: BITCH 

pika: UR RIGHT FOR BONNIE??? but freddy was such a fucking snob ass gentleman like IM??? 

senior: LMAOO FREDDY WAS A SNOB PZLZLZ

catboy: CHICA OR CHICO BC SHE WAS MALE IN THIS STORY WAS SO ABDORBEOSND

pocky: now we know killua’s personality preference cuz LMAOO LOOK AT GON

catboy: SAYS THE ONE WHO LIKES GOLDEN FREDDY??? GET OUT 

pocky: MY BOY IS UNDERRATED TAKE THAT SHIT BACK??? 

pocky:I LOVE HIM AND HIS JEALOUSY U ASS 

pika: Y’ALL are wack asf...golden freddy was tryna steal me from freddy i just know it 

frogboy: LITERALLY??? also i imagined myself in a security uniform and i am OUTSTANDING 

senior: RIGHT SO AM I LAMAFSOD

zuzu: am i the only one who wanted to throw hands with chica in the bonnie scenario

senior:NO THE BITCH MADE ME SO HEATEDDDD 

catboy: BUT BONNIE DID NOTHING TO PROTECT HIMSELF? 

catboy: he LITERALLY didnt say anything and admitted he cheated 

frogboy:but really? chica pressured him into cheating so i mean, the man wasn’t really at fault 

pika: he still should’ve known that chica and her fucking jealous ass was going for our head 

pika: THAT BITCH HATED US LMAOOO

sushi: LMAOOO PLZ 

sushi: y’all are sleeping on mangle but wtv 

frogboy: and their fucking long ass words i couldn’t understand most of the time??

frogboy: no i’m sleeping on them alright 

pocky: wasn’t mangle male in the story?? 

frogboy: yeah but i always saw mangle as a they/them since their gender was never confirmed in the ACTUAL games yk? 

catboy: NON BINARY MANGLE 

pocky: SHIT YOU RIGHT

pika: did y’all read the last chapter 

pika: freddy said make it up to him and i’m like “damnnn say no more” 

senior: THE AUTHOR NEVER UPDATED IT??? I KNEW IT WAS SOME SMUT NEXT LMAOO 

zuzu: PLZ WHY WOULD Y’ALL READ THAT

catboy: I WAS GOING TO JUST FOR THE SAKE OF ENTERTAINMENT?? BUT LIKE 

pocky: BUT LIKE WHAT KILLUA? FINISH YOUR SENTENCE. 

catboy: LAMAIWOWBDBD

zuzu: Y’ALL KILL ME LMAOO 

zuzu: if you have more recommendations SEND THEM HOES NOWW

frogboy: ALR WAIT 

frogboy:for kurapika <https://www.quotev.com/story/6733642/Suit-and-Tie-HumanFreddy-X-Reader>

pika: BITCH ILY

frogboy: if y’all want to be a child then <https://www.quotev.com/story/6705256/Dream-Your-Dream-Yandere-FNaF-4-X-ChildReader>

sushi: YAN

sushi: YANDERE?? 

zuzu: YOU READ THE RIGHT PAKEOEJDND

frogboy: my second fav <https://www.quotev.com/story/7273034/Keep-me-Safe-and-Ill-keep-you-Wild>

catboy: YEEHAW 

senior: SAY THAT SHIT AGAIN AND IM REMOVING YOU 

catboy: PZLKZOSS ITS CAUSE UR A COWBOY/GIRL/PERSON IN THE STORY WHAT/&$:&:

frogboy: OK but like take ur time reading these cause they’re chefs kiss MWAH 

senior: LMAOO OK 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHOS BACK 
> 
> people are loving this and i’m loving you all and i’m so glad you guys like this


	4. office runway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kurapika PLZ take a chill pill and sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey 
> 
> 2 updates in one day? yes. 
> 
> i need to work on my other fic but i have writer’s block for the last chapter 🙄 so it will be out maybe by this weekend

* * *

_**2:56 AM ** _

_** local gas station robbery  ** _

pika: there’s a fucking spider in my bathroom 

catboy : kill it

pika: no

catboy: get bit then 

pika: PLZ I HAVE TO PEE REALLY BADLY 

sushi: JUST TAKE A SHOE AND KILL IT?? 

pika: ITS NOT THAT EASY BITCH 

pika: leo

pika: leorio 

senior: NO 

pika: PLEASEEE THIS IS THE LAST TIME

senior: ITS LIKE 3 AM AND YOU WANT ME TO COME OVER AND KILL A SPIDER FOR YOU?? NO 

frog boy: DAMN just let ME DO IT 

frogboy: IM RIGHT DOWN THE STREET FROM U ANYWAYS 

catboy: I SWEAR TO FUCK IF YOU EVEN CLIMB OUT OF THAT BED 

frogboy: PAKSONZHZBD

frogboy: HAVE MERCY KILLUA ITS JUST ONE TIME 

pocky: over protective killua LMAOOO

zuzu: like you didn’t get mad bc some girl was hitting on me 

pocky: SHE WAS STRAIGHT UP FLIRTING WITH YOU??? AND SHE KNEW YOU WERE DATING ME??

pocky: SHES SO LUCKY SHE WASBT MALE UGH 

sushi: I HATE THIS CHAT PLZZZ

* * *

_** 11:10 AM ** _

_** local gas station robbery  ** _

senior: KURAPIKA I SWEAR IF THAT WAS YOU CHASING CHROLLO IM GONNA RIOT 

sushi: WHO CHASING WHOM???? 

catboy: LMAOOO I SAW THAT 

catboy: I WAS WALKING TO THE BATHROOM AND FUCKING CHROLLO PASSES BY ME AND KURAPIKA IS 2 STEPS BEHIND HIM AKEIWNWJD 

frogboy: I WANT TO SEE THIS??¿¿

pika: hello everyone 

senior: KURAPIKA 

zuzu: HES IN THE OFFICE WHY IS HE HERE

pocky: i forgot you work in the office as a office assistant 

pocky: BUT PZL WHY IS HE THERE 

pika: i don’t know what you guys are talking about 

senior: SCROLL UP 

zuzu: CHASINSFS IN GHE HALLWAYS$&$;&

zuzu: I HAVE TO WRITE YOU UP FOR THAT

catboy: all i heard from chrollo was “LEAVE ME ALONE YOU RABID ANIMAL” 

pika: the fact he has the FUCKING AUDACITY TO EVEN SHOW HIS FACE I CANNOT 

sushi: HE GOES TO THIS SCHOOL WYDM&:;$@;&;

frogboy: SO? HE CAN TRANSFER 

pika: ^^^^

zuzu: i just talked to the principal and he said he’s not even gonna bother punishing you due to last incident so he’s just gonna send you home 

pocky: LMAOAOAJEIEHDHD 

pika: GOD DAMNIT

senior: YOU’RE JUST AS BAD AS GON

frogboy: ME?¿

frogboy: I AM A WELL EDUCATED AND BEHAVED STUDENT

senior: yeah your C- in algebra is screaming right now 

catboy: I TUTORED YOU FOR 4 HOURS LAST WEEK AND YOU STILL HAVE A LOW GRADE 

frogboy: NUMBERS ARE CONFUSING??? ZUSHI BACK ME UP 

sushi: NO BITCH EVEN I AGREE WITH KILLUA 

sushi: I REMEMBER WALKING INTO UR FUCKING ROOM AND THERE WERE STICKY NOTES OF NUMBERS EVERYWHERE ON YOUR WALL BC KILLUA WOULDNT LET YOU TAKE THEM DOWN 

pocky: I SAW THAT KILLUA WOULD GIVE U A DEATH STARE IF YOU EVEN TOUCHED ONE 

frogboy: it took 2 hours to find all the sticky notes 

catboy: and it STILL didn’t help 

catboy: GON BB ILY BUT PLZ GO TO TUTORIALS 

frogboy: N O 

pika: cant SOLVE FOR X??? HMMM I WONDER WHY 

frogboy: calling me out HERE i hate it all 

zuzu: he can’t solve his own mental problems why do you think he can solve for x 

catboy: LAIEIWHEGEIEBEGDJFB 

pocky: PONZU IM SCFENWIWBWGEURVR 

sushi: WAIT WHY DOES TBAT MAKE SENSE 

senior: GON YOU NEED THERAPY AND TUTORIALS 

senior: PLZKZHSJS

pika: gon has more problems then me SOOO IDK why you’re getting mad at me for chasing chrollo 

pocky: your problems CANT EVEN BE COMPARED TO GON’S 

frogboy: UR WORSE THAN ME IN SO MANY DIFFERENT WAYS 

sushi: GON WILL THREATEN TO BREAK SOMEONE’S ARM 

sushi: KURAPIKA YOU WILL DO IT 

pika: NOT TRUE ALSJSJSJDVD 

catboy: REMEMBER WHEN YOU TACKLED UVOGIN IN THE FUCKING GYM?? 

catboy: ALL BC HE WAS ASSOCIATES WITH CHROLLO 

zuzu: HE DIDNT EVEN LOOK AT YOU, HE DIDNT EVEN NOTICE YOU LMAOO

pika: IF U DARE EVEN BE FRIENDS WITH THAT MAN YOU ARE ON MY WATCHLIST 

pika: NO FURTHER QUESTIONS 

sushi: everyday we stray further and further away from god 

pocky: is that our fault? no

sushi: IT IS your fault what are you talking about 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> speaking of chrollo....
> 
> he and his troupe will be here s o o n .


	5. lipstick bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !NEW CHARACTERS! *NOT CLICKBAIT*
> 
> everyone’s fabulous duo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> illumi - pin man 
> 
> hisoka - loser card 
> 
> they are both juniors like leorio, and after this chapter they will be present in more 
> 
> also thank you so much for the support on this, the days have been rough but everyone’s kind comments make me feel so much better, ILY GUYS SM <33

_** 8:45 AM ** _

_** Private Chat ** _

pin man: hisoka 

pin man: HISOKA WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU

loser card: PLEKSPSJE IM COMING 

loser card: i had to REDO my eyeliner cuz the bitch wouldn’t cooperate this morning 

pin man: like anyone would notice your damn eyeliner 

pin man: LITERALLY you put so little on your eye lid??? i rarely notice it 

loser card: IS THAT TRUE?? I NOTCIE IT ALL THE TIME 

pin man: ITS YOUR OWN DAMN FACE OFC YOU DO 

loser card: idk why i started wearing eyeliner,, like maybe i’m just petty cause of this bitch named betty 

pin man: betty with the blonde hair and pink acrylics?

loser card: YES her THAT BITCH 

loser card: APPARENTLY she got new brown lipstick and her friends were literally saying it looks AMAZING on her?? 

loser card: “OMG BETTY IT LOOKS SO GOOD ON YOU”

loser card: NO BETTY IT LOOKS LIKE DOG SHIT. 

pin man: DOG SHIT¿&)&)&)

loser card: she was bragging about it being from morphe for like $50 and i ACTUALLY went out to the mall to see if i could find it

loser card: i COULDNT so i even checked sophora AND STILL COULDNT FIND IT 

pin man: that bitch got it from dollar tree 

loser card: ?¿ WHATSUWBEHE 

pin man: SHE DID i fucking saw her and it was like 2 am

pin man: i went out to get stomach medicine for alluka because she threw up 

pin man: AND I SAW THAT MANGY BITCH TJERE 

loser card: FUCKING blackmail i’m using this

pin man: GOOD because she’s a fucking bitch who always talks shit about people out in gym and it’s like BARF 

loser card: PZLSKSONSHD ¿¿¿ 

pin man: but like i saw it yesterday??? it looked good for dollar tree make up 

loser card: RIGHT??? some jeffree star type shit 

pin man: remember when he got canceled? LMAOOO and everyone who got his pallet destroyed it and posted it on insta 

loser card: PLZSKSJKSS 

loser card: i did the same thing to follow the trend

pin man: FUCKING LOSER

loser man: LANSISNSJD

pin man: anyways PLZ it’s fucking cold as shit outside and you’re slow at walking

pin man: SO HURRY THE FUCK UP 

loser card: IM COMUSNSGD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no hate to my betty’s out there


	6. electric sprite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heart attack fries is how hisoka (probably) dies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> people are actually liking this OMG, thank you sm ily peeps

_** 2:57 AM ** _

_** local gas station robbery  ** _

catboy :  why the diddly darn fuck did i see hisoka salting his mcdonald’s fries in my kitchen 

senior: HUH?¿

pocky: WHAT PLZKSHAISN 

frogboy: HE WAS DOING WHAT??? 

catboy: SALTING HIS ALREADY SALTED FRIES 

catboy: TWO OF THOSE FRIES AND YOUR GUARANTEED A HEARTATTACK 

zuzu: i swear it’s like you’re begging for a heart attack if you order a fucking large fry 

pika: PZLSOSNJD IS HE TRYING TO DIE 

pika: if he does i’m trying that shit DAMN 

senior: SAME LANSBSJSBD

sushi: everything from fucking mcdonald’s is toxic and was probably dipped in acid 

sushi: i remember one time i order some sprite and brought it to school 

sushi: gon took like fucking one sip and was bouncing off the walls 

frogboy: ITS TINGLY AND ITS ELECTRICAL 

frogboy: IT COURSES THROUGH YOUR VEINS 

zuzu: NOT THE VEINS 

zuzu: might apply to mcdonald’s to see what the fuck they put in their food 

catboy: CAN I APPLY WITH YOU?? PLZ I WANNA SEE THIS 

senior: how old do you have to be to apply??? 

pocky: lemme search rq 

pocky: FUCKING 14 

zuzu: THEN I CAN APPLY??? 

catboy: PLZISKSHS SO CAN I 

catboy: i know it’s like october and i turned 14 in the summer but i’m gonna lie and say i’m 19 

sushi: THEY’RE GONNA KNOW BC UR HEIGHT??

frogboy: YOU DO KNOW KILLUA IS LIKE 5’7??? 

frogboy: cries in 5’5 

pika: HES FUCKING 5’7???

pika: BITCH IM 5’7??? 

senior: laughs in 6’1

pika: I HATE YOU 

senior: FUCKING GENETICS HOW CAN YOU HATE ME FOR SOMETHING I CANT CONTROL

pika: SHUT UP I DESPISE YOU NOW 

zuzu: ANYWAYS??? i’m gonna apply with killua and if we get the fucking job i’m gonna sob 

sushi: don’t you have to do an interview? 

catboy: FUCKDBSJD 

catboy: still gonna do it 

frogboy: if killua gets the job i can brag to people about my bf working at mcdonald’s 

frogboy: FREE FRIES HOES LMAOOO 

pocky: SAME BUT WITH MY GF LMAOO

pika: if y’all get the job recommend me so i can go in without interview 

senior: HMM IDK ARENT YOU SUSPENDED FOR 3 DAYS AFTER CHASING SOMEONE DOWN THE HALLWAY?? 

pika: THAT WAS THEN, THIS IS NOW 

sushi: IT WAS YESTERDAY WDYMMMM

catboy: submitted my application like a bad bitch 

zuzu: SAME 

zuzu: MOVING UP INTO THE ECONOMIC ZONE AND FINNA BE RICH 

sushi: BITCH ITS LIKE $9 AN HOUR 

zuzu: LET ME FUCKING DREAM 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do they get the job or not? we’ll see
> 
> question of the day: opinion on mcdonald’s?¿
> 
> these aren’t their canon heights but like it’s just the sake of this modern au ;)


	7. bad flirting and interviews

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically the title of the chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey 😁
> 
> i’m SO tempted to write killugon fluff now,,,,but like MAYBE later cause i’m PILED with schoolwork
> 
> leorio and kurapika started dating when kurapika was a freshman and leorio a sophomore 
> 
> gon and killua started when they got into highschool 
> 
> pokkle and ponzu started in 8th grade 
> 
> gon, killua, zushi - freshman 
> 
> pokkle, ponzu - sophomore 
> 
> leorio, kurapika - junior
> 
> EDIT (2/5/21): as of now, kurapika is a junior instead of a sophomore because it just makes more sense to me lol.

**_ 3:06 PM  _ **

**_ local gas station robbery  _ **

zuzu :  guess who got a INTERVIEW? 

catboy: THIS BITCH RIGHT HERE 

frogboy: WAIT ARE YOU FR 

frogboy: YES IM SO PROUD OF YOU

catboy: LAJAKNSBD STOP YOU’RE KILLING ME 

zuzu: STOP BEING LOVEY DOVEY FOR 5 SECONDS AND STOP STEALING MY FUCKING LIGHTNING 

sushi: PLAOEKELSBD 

zuzu: ANYWAYS yes i got an interview bitches 

pika: GURL when is it 

zuzu: it’s scheduled for this wednesday?? so i can go after school 

zuzu: it’s at about 5:30 and school ends at 3:45 so i have time to changed into something professional 

pocky: dont fucking tell me you’re gonna wear a WHOLE ASS SUIT to a MCDONALD’S INTERVIEW,? 

senior: THAT CRUSTY OLD DIRTY FAST FOOD LMAOOOO

zuzu: Y’ALL STFU 

pocky: i have clubs after school that ends at 5 so i can drive you 

zuzu: YES ILY 

pika: killua when is yours 

catboy: mine is at 5:30 but i’m friday 

catboy: illumi was originally gonna drive me but that bitch wants to hang with FUCKING HISOKA 

catboy: WHO DITCHES SOMEONE, ANYONE, FOR HISOKA? 

frogboy: PEKWOWKSBJS

frogboy: aunt mito can drive you 

catboy: YES UGH you’re the best 

frogboy: LMAOOO ILY

sushi: palm is stalking me after i hid from her in the closet 

pika: CLOSET?¿

sushi: SPECIFICALLY THE JANITOR’S??? I WAS RUNNING FROM PALM WHO WAS CHASING ME BECAUSE I SLAMMED A NUTELLA SANDWICH IN HER FACE 

sushi: SO I HID IN THE JANITOR’S 

pika: PALSOWLSNBD

senior: AND YOU MENTION THIS NOW

pocky: PZKOSSK WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN 

sushi: LIKE??? TWO DAYS AGO?? 

sushi: god tests me everyday 

zuzu: PLZ??? i have to walk with killua and gon everyday who do nothing but FLIRT 

zuzu: ok but like you two are SO lovey dovey that sometimes even i have to look away 

frogboy: GIVE ME EVIDENCE 

zuzu: SIR, YOU FLIRT EVERYDAY ON THE WAY TO SCHOOL THAT SOMETIMES I HAVE TO PUT MY HEADPHONES ON AT FULL VOLUME TO TUNE YOU GUYS OUT 

catboy: THE RUDENESS 

catboy: ILL TEAR YOUR HEADPHONES AND FORCE YOU TO LISTEN TO GON’S CRUMMY FLIRT ATTEMPTS

frogboy: CRUMMY??? B I T C H 

pika: this is SAD 

pika: LIKE IM CRYING A FUCKING RIVER 

senior: YOU THINK THATS BAD??? 

senior: I WALKED INTO THE BOYS BATHROOM AND THEY WERE ABOUT TO START A MAKE OUT SESSION 

senior: IM SO LUCKY I INTERRUPTED IT JEEZ

frogboy: i am too so ty for that 

catboy: IM RIGHT HERE 

frogboy: I WAS FEELING SO SICK AND NAUSEOUS THAT DAY OZLZLZL IM SORRY??

catboy: WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME 

frogboy; I DIDNT WANT YOU TO WORRY PZLZLZL 

zuzu: YOU-YOU SEE? 

pocky: keep✍️gon✍️and✍️killua✍️separated✍️

pika: HAIWHWOSHSH 

pika: i really don’t wanna attend school tomorrow??? like it just seems surreal 

senior: you say that everyday 

pika: and? 

pika: who EVEN made the law that everyone needs education 

pocky: SOMETHING CALLED GOOGLE?? LOOK IT UP

pocky: but like,,,i tried skipping 6th period on friday but fucking bisky caught me and sent me to detention 

sushi: LMAOO IS THAT WHY YOU DIDNT COME TO THE DAILY MEET UP??? 

pocky: YES??? bisky is SO nice but SO strict 

pocky: i’m confused on wether or not i should hate or love her 

catboy: RIGHR?? SHES A FUCKING MATH TEACHER WHOS A GOD AT GIVING DETENTIONS 

catboy: she TEASED me non stop because i had sports by beach bunny in my playlist

catboy: IM SORRY THAT SONG GOES HARD 

zuzu: IF YOU FEEL LONELY, I CAN BE LONELY WITH YOU 

frogboy: im her favorite student bye i rest my case

senior: you told me that was because you always ask questions because you’re fucking horrible at algebra 

frogboy: WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO SPEAK??

senior: I DID BITCH 

frogboy: she’s ALWAYS in my face about tutorials and i’m like “no ma’am, i understand” 

catboy: so you lie every damn day about understanding the material 

frogboy: YESSIR 😁

pika: GON THATS NOT A FLEX 

sushi: Y’ALL SHUT UP GET YOU BY DANIEL CEASER IS PLAYING 

catboy: BYE THAT SONG SLAPS 

pocky: OOOOOOO

pocky: WHO WOULD’VE THOUGHT ID GET YOUUUU

pika: didn’t leorio try to sing me that at karaoke 

senior: THAT WAS BACK WHEN I WAS IN FRESHMEN YEAR LAVE IT BEHIND 

pika: LMAOOO 

pika: we’ve only been dating for like a year and you never thought of singing that on our anniversary 

pika: might break up with you

pocky: PZLZOSKSNS?¡

frogboy: lowkey hyped for halloween this saturday 

zuzu: oh yeah, what is everyone doing this halloween? 

catboy: i’m taking alluka and kalluto trick or treating,,,

pocky: i might just stay in and binge watch horror movies 

sushi: idk i have to ask wing if he wants to do anything 

senior: some of the seniors are throwing a halloween party and invited some juniors 

senior: INCLUDING ME HOES so that’s where i’m going to be 

frogboy; might commit a felony 

pika: if you are, i’m coming with you

catboy: cu

catboy: CUTE DATE IDEA??

frogboy: COMMITING FELONIES AS A DATE IDEA??? ON HALLOWEEN?? 

catboy: you were made for me 

pika: SO WHAT?? IMMA THIRD WHEEL?

senior: you can come with me to the halloween party

senior: chrollo will be there 

pika: what do you know, it seems i have plans now 

zuzu: KILLUA WHAT ABOUT UR SIBLINGS 

catboy: FUCK i’ll convince illumi 

catboy: if not then gon dress up for halloween and we can take them trick or treating together 

frogboy: OKAYYYY 

pocky: ponzu wanna come over to my place and watch movies?

zuzu: if you buy candy corn

pocky: THAT NASTY SHIT?? EW 

zuzu: ITS NOT NASTY, UR TASTEBUDS ARE FUCKING WEIRD 

sushi: so it seems we all have halloween plans on saturday??? 

sushi: we can all meet up and hang on sunday if you guys want 

frogboy: YES 

catboy: that’s cool i can hang 

pocky: i’ll bring some shitty board games 

senior: I WILL KICK ALL OF YOUR ASSES AT MARIO KART 

sushi: REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME?? IDK IF I WANNA PLAY MARIO KART,, 

pika: LMAFAOAJS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ:
> 
> special halloween chapter coming ON halloween so keep your eyes out for that! by then, i’ll be able to get my last chapter out for “swaying with me” and i’ll take a short break because my mental health has been shitty lately and i need a break for myself 
> 
> i WILL keep updating until i finish swaying with me, so small and mini chapters will be present until my halloween special, but i just want to get unfinished fics done, and i WONT abandon this, because after my break i will focus on this!! 
> 
> i’ll even consider taking requests and write more fics in the future!
> 
> ily guys, i’m so glad you enjoy this


	8. party baddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more hisoka and illumi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love writing these two?? goodbye 
> 
> pin man - illumi 
> 
> loser card - hisoka

_** 2:56 PM ** _

_** Private Chat ** _

pin man: i’m not gonna ask why the FUCK the vending machine just flew over 

loser card: LMAOOOO I SAW IT BUT I COULDNT SEE WHO DID IT 

loser card: but i did get my favorite gum TY 

pin man: GIRL NO ANYWAYS 

pin man: what the fuck are you wearing to the halloween party? 

loser card: applejack 

pin man: excuse me? 

loser card: no actually nvm, rarity 

pin man: BITCH I SWEAR IF YOU SHOW UP TO THE PARTY AS A FUCKING PONY 

loser card:PZKSKSKSBBD 

loser card: PLEASE??? JUST ONCE??? 

pin man: NO HISOKA 

loser card: FINE you could’ve been apple jack but NOOOO

loser card: illumi = cowboy 

loser card: HOLY SHIT 

pin man: it BETTER NOT BE A STUPIF COSTUME IDEA OR IM FUCKING BLOCKING YOU 

loser card: PZNSJAKSHD WAIT 

loser card: LETS BE WOODY AND JESSY, jessie??? HOW THE FUCK DO YOU SPELL HER NAME 

pin man: from toy story???? 

loser card: YES 

pin man: bitch you know what 

pin man: FINE we need to find costumes tho 

loser card: IM WOODY YOU JEESY 

loser card: JESSIE??? FUCK 

pin man: WHY AM I HER 

loser card: CAUSE YOUR HAIR WILL BE EASIER TO BRAID 

pin man: FINE but you better not say that STUPID ASS CATCHPHRASE 

_[ audiomessage was sent by loser card ]_

pin man: pull up rn 

pin man: ill WIPE the floor with you

loser card: there’s a snake in my b o o t 

pin man: @;&;@;$;@;$;; 

loser card: WIAT PLZ I WAS JUST KIDDING 

loser card: PLKSOSBSISBDD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you do anything with public for halloween or with other people remember:
> 
> wash your hands
> 
> wear your mask
> 
> social distance from people who aren’t in your group 
> 
> And STAY SAFE!! 
> 
> stay healthy during the pandemic , love you all <33


	9. caught and convicted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vending machines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> be excited for next chapter, i’m forcing you

_**2:36 PM ** _

_** local gas station robbery  ** _

frogboy: I CALL BULL

frogboy: WTF 

catboy: PAKSOSNSISJ 

catboy: WE WERENT EVEN DOING ANYTHING??

sushi: WHAT THE FUCK DID Y’ALL DO 

pika: DAMNIT HE BEAT ME TO IT

senior: y’all i saw it all 

senior: so what had happened,,,,,

senior: gon was trying to get a snack from the vending machine and killua was right behind him waiting for him right?? 

senior: this was at lunch btw..

senior: and the snack got stuck

senior: SO DUMBASS #1 (killua) PICKED UP THE VENDING MACHINE 

zuzu: THE WHOLE ASS VENDING MACHINE???

senior: IT PUT MY MUSCLES TO SHAME IM SCFEMAIABSFD 

pocky: PAKWOWKS 

senior: dumbass #2 (gon) THEN PUTS HIS FUCKING ARM, HIS WHOLE ASS ARM IN THE VENDING MACHINE TO TRY AND GET THE SNACK BUT FAILS 

senior: SO HE GETS MAD 

senior: AND THEN KILLUA THROWS A WATER BOTTLE AT THE MACHINE AND IT FALLS OVER AND BREAKS CAUSING THE WHOLE CAFETERIA TO GO SILENT 

catboy: WHY WAS THE WATER BOTTLE SO STRONG

senior: BITCHUSSVSUCSS 

pocky: IM SORRY??? MAYBE IT WAS YOUR THROW AND NOT THE WATER??? WHY WOULD YOU EVEN DO THAT??

catboy: BECAUSE THE SNACK WOULDNT COME OUT??? 

catboy: NOT MY FAULT ITS WEAK ASF 

catboy: LITERALLY afterwards gon got his snack and then booked it because the WHOLE cafeteria were coming to steal the free snacks that had fallen 

catboy: HE FUCKING LEFT ME??? 

frogboy: I HAD TOO 

frogboy: ONE FOR ALL OR ALL FOR NOTHING

pika: whatever izuku midoriya kinnie 

frogboy: ME?? LANSISNSBD

frogboy hate it all bye

pika: DROP UR KIN LIST THEN

pika: I BET YOU FUCKING KIN NAGISA FROM ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM

frogboy: PZLSKOSBEJS???

frogboy: WHY ARE YOU BEING SO BRUTAL TODAY

zuzu: killua = karma kinnie 

catboy: GIRL,,,,,

pocky: PAMSBOWBEISVDD 

pocky: always thought he was a kayano kinnie,,,,cuz yk,,,,,love struck 

catboy: drop the address rn 

catboy: let’s brawl 

pocky; FUCKING BRAWL??? NOT TODAY BECAUSE I HAVE ARCHERY LESSON 

pika: i kin britney

sushi: BRITNEY SPEARS??? 

senior: laughs in kinning nicki minaj 

sushi: UR LYING YOU DONT KIN NICKI 

senior: YES I DO KISS MY ASS 

zuzu: PSKEHEOSBJD WHY DO YOU KIN HER 

senior: CAUSE SHES A BAD BITCH??? BAD BITCHES RELATE TO EACHOTHER

senior: #fellowbarb #nickikinnie 

zuzu: ok but why do i kin britney too??? 

zuzu: like the woman is a fucking mood 24/7

pika: i love britney bye 

pika: queen of pop, anyways stan britney 

pika **:** crying? no. streaming hit me baby one more time.

  
  


pika: when i’m not with you i lose my mind 

zuzu: give me a signnnnnnnnnnnn

pika: HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME

senior **:** i’m finna pretend i did not just see that

frogboy: ok jared  
  


catboy **:** whos 19   
  
  


pocky: can i finish that

  
  
  


catboy: no

pocky: ARE YOU STILL MAD ABOUT THE KINNIE THING

catboy: YES IM VERY OFFENDED??? LEAVE 

sushi: PEACE OUT 

———————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is based on a true story btw.
> 
> my friend and i were trying to get some snacks from the vending machine, but when i did the process, it got stuck??
> 
> so we tried everything so she was like “fuck it” and picked up and shook it like a shake from the shake shack 
> 
> afterwards i stuck my arm in there and i couldn’t get it, so i gave up, SO THEN SHE THREW A WATERBOTTLE TO THE SCREEN, causing it to top over and break...and ALL the snacks flew out.
> 
> did i get my snack? yes. did we get in trouble? also yes.
> 
> we got ISS for the whole week.


	10. i yi yi yi yi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ntohdg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we’re past 500 hits??? i’m gonna cry bye

**_12:35 AM_ **

**_local gas station robbery_ **

senior: @catboy 

senior: @catboy 

catboy: WHAT 

senior: so why do good girls like bad guys 

senior: i’ve had this question for a real long time 

pika: STOP ITS BECAUSE OF THAT STUPID PICTURE OF CODY FROM TDI

frogboy: holy shit cody didnt deserve to get voted off 

pocky: he was in a fucking cast yes he did 

frogboy: BECAUSE A BEAR ATTACKED HIM YOU BITCH

sushi: TDI?? heather was a bitch i’m glad she didn't win 

sushi; that’s why she went bald headed and got voted off, wack ass hoe 

pika: are you serious? heather was the only one who was willing to do some drama and actually make people turn on eachother 

pika: ITS CALLED TOTAL **_DRAMA_** ISLAND FOR A REASON??

zuzu: debatable 

zuzu: it was just a challenge to win yk

zuzu: but like yeah create drama so it’s easier to vote people off 

zuzu: YOU KNOW WHO DESERVED IT? 

zuzu: COURTNEY I HATED HER 

catboy: NOOOO WHAT I LOVED HER 

catboy: SHE WAS THE CIT PERIOD

frogboy: she was better off with scott than duncan?? duncan did her so wrong like omg 

frogboy: gwen was obviously into trent but this dude had to come in like wow okay 

pocky: literally 

senior: i’ve been a bad boy and it’s plain to see 

senior: so why don’t good girls fall in love with me? 

pika: STOP IM GONNA END UP DISABLING YOUR KEYBOARD AND KNEECAPS 

senior: NO PEKWPSKEKE 

senior: MY KNEECAPS ARE LIKE THE STRONGEST THING ON MY BODY

sushi: that sounds more sad than it is interesting 

senior: upper body strength is useless i don’t need it 

pocky: FUCKING SLENDER MAN HALF ASSED BITCH 

senior: PZKZJSKSN

_**zuzu has changed senior’s name to slender man** _

slender man: THE AGONY BYE 

slender man: but new halloween costume idea 

frogboy: might go out and catch frogs idk 

catboy: gon it is nearly 1 am 

frogboy: so

sushi: SO??? 

frogboy: PZKZKZKZ NVM

catboy: but i’m in a craving for chocolate so i’m gonna run to the store 

frogboy: SO YOU CAN GO OUT BUT J CANT?? 

frogboy: HIPPOCAMPUS

pika: d

pika: do you mean hypocrite

frogboy: yes?? whatever i spell is how it gets spelled 

sushi: right 

pocky: fuck my elementary and middle days of the spelling bee 

zuzu: OKAY BUT LIKE GUESS WHO GOT THE JOB??? 

catboy: BITCH YOU GOT IT TOO???

zuzu: YOU GOT IT TOO???

sushi: i had a whole ass stroke reading that

sushi; give me 5 minutes to go over and over that message a few times 

slender man: PZKSJSKNS but can i get free fries now that y’all got the job...

catboy: HMMM IDK. 

catboy: THE WAY YOU’VE BEEN TREATING ME SAYS OTHERWISE 

slender man: THATS MY LINE STFU 

pika: holy shit recommend me 

sushi: @zuzu @catboy ignore that message 

pila: BITCH

pika: I WILL STOMP ON YOU

frogboy: when do you guys start? 

catboy: sunday 

zuzu: ^^  
  


pocky: me and gon will be pullin up den 🗣❗️😪

frogboy: yhu right mah g yessir 🥶😈🤝

_**slender man has kicked frogboy from the chat** _

_**slender man has kicked pocky from the chat** _

slender man: NO IM NOT TOLERATING THAT TYPE OF MESSAGE 

pika: YOU COULD’VE MUTED THEM???

slender man: NO 

_**catboy has added frogboy to the chat** _

_**catboy has added pocky to the chat** _

slender man: DAMNIT 

catboy: i was gonna just add gon back but then ponzu would’ve dumped grease on me 

zuzu: new threat idea thank you 

catboy: Ponzu! Pokémon type: Grass 

catboy: Special Attack: 

catboy: !dirty fry grease pour! 

pocky: LMFAOAJWBS 

frogboy: what the fuck is the difference between a second, third and first degree burn

sushi: i would always convince myself it was a competition so they would rank them 

zuzu: HUH???? 

pika: RANKING SOMEONE’S BURNS??? HOW STUPID ARE YOU 

sushi: AT LEAST I DONT GET SUSPENDED EVERY MONTH

pika: B I T C H 

slender man: aiming to become doctor so when i find out, i will provide that information to you 

frogboy: bowing down to doctor leorio 

slender man: spits 

slender man: do it you fucking peasant 

pocky: NAH SEE CAUSE SHIT LIKE THAT MAKES ME WANNA THROW HANDS 

catboy: peasant or not i can still rise to the power of a god 

sushi: ^^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn’t bother editing some of the spelling mistakes and errors because i was too busy with school work
> 
> sorry if it bothers you!


	11. hoodie and jeans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> new drip and chases

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this modern AU,
> 
> i feel like gon wear the same DAMN hoodie and like 386373 different pairs of jeans but like if he wants to look good, he would wear sweaters, fake collars and cuffed jeans
> 
> anyways, HAPPY HALLOWEEN
> 
> the special will be after this one so keep your eyes out if you’re interested!!

_**9:57 AM** _

_**local gas station robbery** _

zuzu: gon whats with the sexy eyeliner and chic fit today

pocky: SEXY EYELINER???

zuzu: ITS WHAT YOU SAY WHEN THE EYELINER LOOKS SUPER GOOD DONT GET THE WRONG IDEA NASTY 

pika: i saw that??? gon did you do it yourself

frogboy: aunt mito got tired of me only wearing hoodies and jeans and said, and i quote

frogboy: “gon, i love you, but you walk around your highschool looking like a bum”

frogboy: 💔💔💔

frogboy: so we went shopping to the mall after school but i forgot to tell you guys

frogboy: then she offered to buy some eyeliner and i was like “sure??”

frogboy: turns out walking into school with eyeliner makes people lose their breath

catboy: @:$;@();@;!; f

sushi: said by the words of killua of gon

sushi: “he’s so fucking powerful, why am i breathing his air right now”

slender man: LMAOOOO FUCKING SIMP

catboy: THIS IS WHY OUR FRIENDSHIP IS A RIVALRY

slender man: PSLZJSOSBSJD

slender man: but your dark green hoodie and jeans was my favorite fit :/

pika: BITCH IT WAS HIS ONLY FIT 

frogboy: WOOOOOW.

slender man: STOP, IM SICK OF YOU YELLING AT ME

pika: THEN START SAYING COMMIN SENSE BITCH 

sushi: commin 

pika: i have beef with you, don’t push it sushi roll 

sushi: PZKZJSOSNSBD

slender man: LSNSISHSBD

sushi: but your sweater and fake collar goes good with the eyeliner ngl gon

zuzu: righT were you going for a sorta indie type beat? 

frogboy: yeah sorts, i like jackets and sweaters and shit and colorful clothing 

pocky: “colorful clothing” = green 

frogboy: cmon let’s go outside 

pocky: go outside for what 

frogboy: finna drag yo homeless looking ass 

sushi: those???? arent the words???

frogboy: YOU HAVE TO BE CREATIVE SOMETIMES 

sushi: FINE DAMNNNNN 

catboy: hey 

slender man: oh hey the simp is back 

catboy: you know what 

catboy: brb

pocky: why did i just see killua walk by my class 

pika: killua wyd...

zuzu: killua just speeded walked down the hallway

zuzu: he fucking walked like one of those monsters in horror movie who’s chasing the slow running ass victim 

frogboy: THATS SO SPECIFIC BUT ACCURATE 

slender man: WHY DID HE JUST DO THAT  
  


catboy: YOU DESERVED IT 💖💖

slender man: HE JUST WALKED INTO THE CLASS, LOOKED DEAD AT ME AND SAID “smell ya later, bitch” 

slender man: AND THEN LEFT???

catboy: BITCH 

slender man: STOPSJSOWNSJD

catboy: the teacher is chasing me

catboy: catch ya later g’s 🤝🤝😈

frogboy: THSISVEORVGED

pika: WAIT SO THE TEACHER JUST LEFT THE CLASSROOM???

sushi: draw a penis on the board 

zuzu: PZLZJSKSBS

pika: HAHAHASHS PENIS 

slender ma : HOW IS THAT FUNNY YOU‘RE SO IMMATURE 

pocky: don’t y’all have windows in the classroom?

slender man: yes why 

pocky: break one and book it 

pika: DO IT DO IT DO IT 

slender man: WHY WOULD I DO THAT

pocky: LIVE YOUR LIFE 

pocky: YOU HAVE ONE LIFE 

pocky: TAKE RISKS AND DO WHATEVER THE HELL YOU WANT 

pocky: LIVE IT 

slender man: i 

frogboy: FUCMIBG SHIST J JUST SAW LEORIO RUN BY IM CANF BRETAH 

zuzu: HE DID IT??? HE ACTUALLY BROKE IT

catboy: status update, i am hiding in the library 

catboy: the shelves are so high, she won’t even find me guarantee it 

frogboy: the fact she left the class unattended??? cant she get fired for that? 

sushi: i think so but idk 

senior: she called for another teacher and before they came i booked it 

pika: ARENT YOU OUTSIDE NOW 

senior: yes i ran and booked it to mcdonald’s 

zuzu: BITCH

zuzu: BRING SOME ELECTRIC ACID BACK FOR ME TYYY

senior: BILAJSJ FINE DAMN

pocky: holy shit he did it

pocky: is god sending me a message saying it’s my turn..

sushi: yes go fulfill your dreams peasant 

pocky: !!!!! 

pika: and he’s gon 

frogboy: HAHA funny laugh. 

pika: I HATE YOU BYE 

frogboy: LMAFAOWBSHSBS

zuzu: killua what’s your status 

catboy: IM CUFFED HELP

frogboy: nah fuck class i’m coming bb hold on 

pika: PZMHSOSNSD 

pika: you’re just gonna ditch class? 

frogboy: gotta save my bf, thats more important than algebra ALWAYS 

sushi: i’m transferring i’m done 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a reminder:  
> after i post the halloween special and the last chapter to my other fic, i will be taking a break!


	12. Halloween Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween to my fellow HxH Fandom!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my arm is really numb
> 
> OMG you guys were so patient, please tysm!!!
> 
> i hope this chapter is up to your expectations and laces you in satisfaction. this chapter will be a story and have some presented chats in it, so i hope you guys are okay with that!
> 
> i’m sorry again that this is late!! i was so busy today i felt like i didn’t have much time to edit and revise!
> 
> killua’s family dont live on a mountain in this au, they instead live in a mansion in a classy neighborhood (rich people yk) 
> 
> this chapter is REALLY fluffy and cheesy, but i don’t mind because it’s halloween so yeahhhh, each couple will be lovely dovey, yes I know you want funny stuff but I couldn’t help myself,,, 
> 
> illumi and hisoka will get a seperate one-shot since i kinda rushed to get this out for you guys! 
> 
> if you guys also want a one-shot with zushi’s night, just tell me and i’ll get to it!
> 
> kalluto is also non binary in this, and goes by they/them pronouns!

_**#1** _

_**Pokkle & Ponzu  ** _

**_6:01 PM_ **

“I told you, I’m  not  buying that disgusting candy!” 

An orange haired male yelled from across a fairly large living room, which had him and one other occupant in it.

A girl around his height, but maybe an inch shorter with mint, green hair that was tied back into a low ponytail, bristled at the sudden outburst of her boyfriend. 

Ponzu picked up a sudden pillow off the couch and tossed it at Pokkle, who was caught off guard and was hit directly in the face. 

“You wanna buy the damn candy now or get hit with another pillow?!”

Pokkle grinded his teeth, starting to more irritated when the argument first started. 

Ponzu wanted candy corn.

Pokkle  did not. 

He briefly remembers eating a whole bag of them as a kid, and that horrible stuff coming right back up. Since then, he’s never ate another piece again, due to the horrific events that happened back in elementary school. 

Pokkle was able to snap out of his flashback and catch the on coming pillow that was aimed, once again to his face. He swiftly threw them back, getting a hit with both pillows towards his girlfriend. 

He jumps in victory before an angry figure comes charging at him in unexpected rage. Quickly rounding the short, living room table to make an easy escape to the staircase. 

He makes it to the darken hallway before navigating his way to his room. After having a chance to make it upstairs, he locked himself in before whipping out his device. 

_** 7:56 PM ** _

_** local gas station robbery  ** _

pocky: hey god it’s me again

pocky: hey jesus, nice to see you 

pocky: just wanna say whatever you did to make this happen to me 

pocky: UNFIX IT BECAUSE THIS MIGHT AS WELL BE MY LAST HALLOWEEN 

frogboy: WHY ARE YOU PRAYING TO GOD 

pocky: PONZU IS ON A MURDEROUS RAMPAGE 

frogboy: angry lover? 

pocky: YES PZKSOSKSJD 

catboy: WHATEVER U SAID, TAKE IT BACK

catboy: WHATEVER YOU DID, FIX IT 

catboy: WHATEVER THEY WANT, GET IT. 

pocky: IM NOT GETTING CANDY CORN FOR THE LAST TIME 

catboy: ITS THE ONLY WAY TO CALM HER DOWN

catboy: YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I HAD TO DO THIS PROCESS WITH GON

frogboy: FUCKING EXCUSE ME???

sushi: hey everyone 

zuzu: COME THE FUCK OUT OF YOUR ROOM

sushi: and goodbye 

Banging started to occur on Pokkle’s room door, it growing faster and louder each second he took trying to ignore it. 

He scanned over the words Killua told him in the groupchat. 

_ Take it back. _

_ Get it. _

_ Fix it.  _

Happy wife, happy life, even if they weren’t married (yet). As the pounding on the door continued, Pokkle shuffled around his room in search for his wallet.

Drawers were thrown open, pillows were stranded on the floor, jeans were taken out and their pockets were checked one by one.  He eventually found it, scrambled in his bed sheets. 

Opening it, he found $5 and a couple of cents, perfect for one or two bags of candy corn. To get to the store, he needed to calm her down, and then walk.

They couldn’t drive as his parents were out on a Halloween date night, leaving him with no car, and his flat-tire bike, that was no use in this situation. 

He tiptoed to the locked door, the banging suddenly stopping. Gulping, he quietly whispered, “Ponzu? You still there?”

He could faintly hear her heavy breathing due to the running, on the other side, confirming she was there.  He continued slowly, raising his voice more slightly, “If you put the knife down, I’ll unlock the door and then we can go get what you want...”

A soft ‘thud’ was heard, someone, or something, like a small object dropping against the floor after being purposely dropped by the handler. 

Pokkle sweat dropped, not his fault his lover ended up being just a tiny bit crazy, to the point where she had to whip out a knife, what he’s convincing himself that she would was going to use to break in.

To make sure he was safe, he quickly added, “Back up, with your back to the wall...”, he heard a small huff before light footsteps could be heard throughout out the small exchange. 

He slowly unlocked the door and carefully turned the knob, peeking his head out to see Ponzu doing exactly what he asked. He looked down to see a little pocket knife sitting on the ground.

He looked up flabbergasted, but it soon dying down when he saw the anger flash in his girlfriend’s eyes, he opened the door some more and picked up the knife.

Pocketing it, he muttered, “I’m keeping this until you leave tomorrow,” and gestured for her to walk towards to stairs. Ponzu stood in the same place, not moving an inch. 

Pokkle could feel a vein form in his forehead before doing the same gesture. Ponzu shook her head before quipping, “After you, you can go first...”

Pokkle’s nerves shot up as the hairs on his neck sat up too. The paranoia was spiking in him, his mind telling him that Ponzu was hiding something, or planning to do something. 

He quickly waved his hands in front of his face, “No, no, ladies first!” he stuttered in a tone that shot up in high pitch. Ponzu started at him, for what seemed like an eternity, before letting out a small giggle. 

She stopped leaning on the wall before taking the first leave, and shuffling down the stairs into the living room, awaiting for Pokkle’s arrival. 

He threw on his purple sweatshirt and kept his jeans on, he hurried into the bathroom and tied his hair in a low ponytail, the same style that Ponzu had hers in. 

He threw on a beanie before scurrying downstairs Ponzu waiting for him by the door. She looked up from her phone, and pocketed it before pointing at the door, “I’m coming with you just in case, I don’t want you to get the wrong flavor.”

Pokkle rolled his eyes at the girl’s pickiness before putting his shoes on and snatching his keys off the counter. They walked outside, the cool breeze hitting their faces, both of them surprising shivers.

“My parents took the car for their date night...and I’m pretty sure they won’t be back until tomorrow, so we sorta have to walk.”

He explained to Ponzu who nodded briefly, they walked off the small porch of the house and onto the side walk, and begin their journey to the store.

The neighborhood was lively, dressed up kids and some grownups alike already out and trick or treating, it already being dark. Decorations, little to big covered various houses and their lawns. 

Chatter, screams and laughter filled the air as children were running down the side walk, faint chorus of ‘trick or treat!’, doorbells being rang, and parents taking pictures all while talking to other parents. 

Ponzu and Pokkle continued on their mary way, they chatted about midterm exams that we’re coming up, their conversation getting cut off multiple times due to little kids running past, through them or around them. 

The walk seemed short to the grocery store, as in under 10 minutes the two were already walking inside, cars filled the parking lot and buyers were hurrying in and out with bags of candy.

They were able to avoid collision with people easily, and making it inside the store. Ponzu whined, as she took a glance at the shelves and isles.

Most of them were completely empty while others had little to nothing, everything being taken by other costumers and bought. They frantically checked every food, candy, and snack isle, but to no avail, they couldn’t find anything. 

They even asked workers if they even had any in the back, but everyone they asked checked and even confirmed they were all out. 

Ponzu groaned, “Well that was a compete bust, everyone seems to love candy corn all of a sudden!” Pokkle let out a nervous chuckle before nodding his head in agreement.

The shoppers seem to go wild this holiday, every ounce of candy and candy corn was wiped clean, the store only having everyday items and unpopular costumes. 

The store seemed to go empty while they were there, only the sound of a few shoppers pushing carts and footsteps. A few murmurs with some occupants and workers. 

Eventually giving up, they were about to make their leave before something caught Pokkle’s eye. Up near the self checkout, sat the last box of buttered flavored popcorn.

The best of the best, and lucky for him, it was on sail for Halloween. Before Ponzu could go anymore towards the door, he grabbed her wrist stopping her, before telling her, “Wait here, I found something for replacement of the candy corn.”

Ponzu raised an eyebrow before stopping and staying in her spot. Pokkle took the chance to let go of her, and quickly make his to the last box, he would’ve made it but a couple before him grabbed it, the female squealing and hugging her what seemed to be her boyfriend. 

“The last one! Yes! My grandpa will enjoy this, thank you for doing this with me, babe!” 

The couple did a quick peck before checking out, and leaving the store, not noticing Pokkle sitting there with a distraught look on his face. He grumbled before heading his way back over to Ponzu.

She noticed him, “Did you find what you were looking for?” she asked. He shook his head before letting his head fall on her shoulder. Ponzu’s cheeks heated up, a faint pink that was clearly noticeable if you were close.

She chuckled before letting her arms wrap around the boy. Patting his back, she ignored the weird looks for passer buyers, who were exiting and entering the store. 

Pokkle then lifted his head, a distressed look plastered on his face, he sighed, “I’m sorry I didn’t get what you wanted, and I’m sorry I was being such a jerk.” 

Ponzu let it process for 5 seconds before smiling, “It’s fine...as long as I spend my Halloween with the one person I want.”

Pokkle’s ears perked up at her sentence, before he smirked slyly, and put his arm around her shoulder, turning and leading them towards the exit, “Really now? And who would that be?” 

Ponzu grinned and rolled her eyes before she retorted, “I think he knows who he is!” she giggled before leaning into his touch.

Pokkle’s cheeks heated up before he gave her a small peck on the cheek. They never got what they wanted, but they got each other. 

And they were okay with that. 

———————————————————————

_** #2 ** _

_**Gon & Killua ** _

_**6:27 PM** _

Gon huffed as he struggled with doing Alluka’s make up. He could easily do his own but on other people, not so much. After a few failures, he finally got what he wanted and was satisfied, closing the eyeliner shut. 

He stood up proudly, admiring his work, before setting the eyeliner back in the makeup bag on Alluka’s dresser. He tapped her shoulder, “I’m all done, you can look now!” 

Alluka’s eyes shot open, the winged eyeliner looking almost identical to a cat’s, perfect enough since her costume  was  a cat itself. 

Whiskers, three on each side cheek and soft, black ears on her head, her hair braided in one long braid. 

She looked in the mirror in awe before squealing in delight. The bells jingling anytime she moved her head, she wore a black dress, with black stockings, a leather black jacket, due to the chilly weather, a tail, and a set of kitty paws that came together when she bought it. 

She squealed and jumped up and down before giving Gon a little squeeze. “Yay! I look so cute! Thank you so much! I need to show Kalluto!” 

Mentioning her sibling’s name, she got up from her desk chair and ran out the room, almost bumping into Killua who was walking in.

Him and Killua decided to settle on taking his younger siblings trick or treating, and since they were going together, they wanted to match.

With Gon being an angel and Killua being a devil, it was basic but the two liked it because they were doing it together, and dressing up as a couple for the first time as a couple. 

“It seems like Alluka was satisfied with her make up.”

Killua walked and stopped in front of Gon, before taking Alluka’s desk chair and sitting in it backwards. Gon rolled his eyes before smiling, “Hell yeah, I might as well become a makeup artist, eh?” His smile turned into a smirk before he put his hands on his hips. 

Killua laughed a little before rolling his own eyes, adjusting the devil horns up top his head, “Yeah, your makeup skills aren’t THAT good, don’t get too cocky, sir.” Gon stuck his tongue out at Killua’s words before tugging on the other’s hair, making him wince slightly. 

“Watch what you say, I may be an angel but sometimes we can do a little evil too,” he joked, his words caused Killua to throw out a snort before he turned his head sideways, facing the Hollywood-style desk mirror, that had LED lights around the edges of it.

It was big enough to have both Gon and Killua’s faces to fit in it, so Gon moved his own closer to Killua before looking in the mirror with him, their reflections staring back at  them.

The white haired male suddenly puckered his lips and threw up a piece sign, sticking his tongue out. Gon giggled at the transition of his face before snapping his fingers, “Wait! Hold still, I need a picture!”

He ran over to Alluka’s bed, where he placed his phone while he was helping her get ready, ran over and bent down so his and Killua’s faces were at the same level, since Killua was sitting in the chair. 

He opened up the camera app and turned the camera around, to where it was facing the mirror, “Pose, bitch!” , he jokingly yelled, causing Killua to snicker in response. 

The picture was taken quickly, but Gon was a picky person and deleted it. His boyfriend groaned before taking his phone from him, “It was perfect! Why didn’t you like it?” 

Gon shrugged, “The mirror is too small, let’s move to the bathroom!” Killua hesitated before agreeing, as they navigated through the large hallway to the bathroom across from Alluka’s room. 

Flipping on the light, they could get a better view of themselves in their costumes, the wings looked fake, and sorta cheap, but it was to Gon’s liking, so he didn’t mind. 

Killua threw his arm around Gon, him slightly bending over due to Gon being shorter. They posed, Killua sticking his tongue out and throwing up a peace once more and Gon doing the same thing but with his empty hand.

“See? Better with a bigger mirror, right?” Gon winked before getting his face littered in kisses by Killua. “Yeah, yeah, whatever, bite me,” Killua retorted. Gon laughed, before moving his head on Killua’s shoulder. 

The shuffled out the bathroom to Kalluto and Alluka, up in Kalluto’s room. Killua’s youngest sibling was dress as your typical vampire, or better yet Dracula. 

Alluka was humming while brushing Kalluto’s short hair, who was softly zoned out, with a small blush at Alluka’s help. A fake streak of blood ran down their lip, and a vampire styled cape was around their shoulders.

His sister seemed to sense them come in, and quickly turned to the two pair before smiling. She finished with Kalluto’s hair and helped them up. 

Alluka clapped her hands in glee, before turning towards Killua and Gon, who were standing at the door watching the whole time., in silence. 

“Whoo! Finally! Time to go, ne?” 

All of them agreed, and the Alluka and Kalluto grabbed their Halloween bags, before running out the bedroom door, past Killua and Gon who laughed at the childish acts. 

They followed the younger ones down the hallway and towards the entrance of the house, exiting, they could see the moon glisten in the darkened sky, and star covering it like a blanket.

Halloween themed lights and decorations were on some houses, while others see empty but had little signs like, ‘Ring the doorbell for candy!’, ‘Will you get Trick or Treat?’, and other more creative sayings.

They strolled down their street first, going for house to house, collecting candy, and even full size candy bars. 

The neighborhood was fairly large, the houses being large in size as well, the owners showing off the amount money they had. Different homes had expensive strobe lights, different kinds of pumpkins and jack-o-lanterns. 

Hand in hand, Killua and Gon walked behind the pair of siblings, basking in the peaceful evening of Halloween. 

———————————————————————-

TW: Mentions of Alcohol & Vomiting 

**PLEASE READ** : Underage drinking will be presented, since the characters are in high-school in this AU. I do NOT, and will NEVER promote drinking underage. Thank you! 

_** Kurapika & Leorio  ** _

_** 7:36 PM ** _

“Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!” 

The repeated chorus of the seniors in a circle, surrounding a very determined Leorio who seemed to be downing a whole cup of alcohol in under 20 seconds. 

Kurapika sat off in a lone chair in his pirate costume, that lead him hours debating wether or not he should wear this or the prison outfit. He settled on being the pirate because Leorio would’ve complained. 

_ “I don’t what you walking around in your future outfit if you keep getting suspended.”  _

He stifled his laugh at the sentence Leorio said to him before they left for the party. Yeah, he may do stupid shit at school, but it wasn’t stupid enough for him to go to prison.

The clear-brown liquid swirled in Kurapika’s cup, he only drank a few sips, whatever it was, it was disgusting, so he left it alone, let it waste away in his cup.

Chrollo wasn't here, according to his findings earlier. Leorio said he would be here, but even after search for what seemed like decades, he couldn’t find him. 

A simple clean fight was what he wanted to do at this party, but now that the one person he wanted to beat up wasn’t present, he was bored. 

The sticky, dirty table that was seated next to him smelt horrible, and it reeked of old gum and alcohol. Kurapika may be a felony committer, but he crosses the line at alcohol that smelt as bad as whatever the hell this was. 

He set the cup down before internally gagging, try to avoid touching the table at all costs.He stood up, and looked around the room in search of Leorio. 

The house was crowded, almost  too  crowded. Kids were making out in the corners, some dancing suggestively to the crappy music blasting on some expensive speakers. 

Others were drinking, while others were engaging in conversations and some stupid party games. The circle of seniors seemed to disperse after Leorio was done chugging...or drinking, whatever. 

He was hoping what he drank wasn't alcoholic, but he knew clearly that it was. What’s a party without spiked drinks? It’s fucking stupid, and he was regretting coming here, and was going to settle on finding his missing boyfriend and getting the hell out of here. 

He tried, keyword: tried, to ease his way through the crowd, but horny teens alike were grinding on each other, not caring who or what it was, they let the hormones in their body let loose. 

He knew some people just came for a good fuck, and he knew others just came to get drunk and have a good time, and he didn’t want to interfere or get in the middle of that. 

He finally got through the wave of horny students, before bumping into someone who he didn’t expect to bump into.

Hisoka.

“God _damnit_ , Hisoka.” 

Hisoka seemed to be dressed as a cowboy, not just an cowboy, but fucking  Woody from Toy Story. Hisoka seemed to catch on, and held in his laugh himself, before replying back, “Well it’s nice to see you too, arrrgh!”

Kurapika cringed at the other’s joke, “Arrgh? _Seriously_? First of all, what the hell are you doing here?” He quirked an eyebrow at him, watching Hisoka retort back.

“I was invited along with Illumi so we dressed up in a duo costume and came with eachother.” 

The Kurts paused for a moment at his words , ‘ Dressed up in a duo’ , his eyes widen before cried out, “Don’t tell me he’s Jessie...”

That hit the nail on the head as Hisoka let out a burst of laughter. He cackled so hard he had to bend over and clutch his stomach to help him balance. 

“Okay, yes, he is, and _ yes _ , his hair is also braided.”

Kurapika forced himself to not crack a smile or laugh, he wanted to see this shit and take so many pictures to laugh at for later, but he needs to find Leorio and needs to find him  now.

Kurapika rolled his eyes before patting Hisoka on the shoulder and excusing himself. After he got away from said man, he searched every corner of the seemingly two story house. 

Upstairs, bed rooms were locked, bathrooms were closed, and hallways were quiet and empty. It seemed the owner of the house wanted no one messing up any personal items, so everything were off limits. 

He went back down stairs, getting more and more irritated that his boyfriend was still no where to be found.  ‘ _If I were Leorio, where would I be?_ ’ 

He thought for a moment before he clicked the pieces together.  Kurapika hurried to the back door, which was open. The sudden light breeze hitting his face, as the smell of chlorine filled the air.

Stranded kids were on the edges of the pool, some even  in it , while others were just standing around the outside, still quote on quote ‘jamming’, to the trashy pop song. 

He scanned over the whole backyard, his grey colored eyes moving swiftly and focusing to find one and only one person, cancelling out anybody who wasn’t his target. 

He eventually saw zombified doctor, passed out near the fence, at the edge of the backyard. Kurapika sighed in relief before making his way over to his knocked out boyfriend. 

He picked him up, throwing Leorio’s limp hand over his shoulder as he dragged, or carried, him back inside the house, to the entrance and outside in the front.

He searched through his boyfriend’s pockets before finding his car keys, he clicked the ‘unlock’ button and found Leorio’s slightly beat up 2012 Ford. 

He opened the door and dumped the man in the back seat, before shutting it closed, he settled in the front seat, starting the car up. 

The party, in his opinion, was a waste of time. Committing felonies with Gon seemed so much more like him, but Gon was hanging out with Killua, and the two of them get clingy with each other, so he didn’t want to get in the middle of that. 

They were super affectionate, especially Gon in public, and according to Gon, Killua was too, but in secrecy where no one was looking.

Then again, he just wanted to fight the _one person_ who needed their ass beat.

He went to the party to beat the shit out of Chrollo, but the bastard wasn’t even there. So, the party was boring, and he couldn’t even get to do what he wanted. 

The figure lying in the back seat stirred, but stopped and the snoring continued. They eventually arrived at Kurapika’s place, since he was lazy and didn’t wanna bother searching for Leorios’ keys. 

He parked the car, and climbed, then opened the passenger side and got his boyfriend out. Kurapika closed the door and carried his sleeping boyfriend to the front door, carefully trying to unlock with our dropping orders awakening Leorio.

He succeeded and finally waltzed inside the place, the lights being on and the T.V still softly playing what seemed to be a cooking channel.

Shuffling to his room, he got out of the sweaty costume, took a warm shower and changed into comfortable sweats and t-shirt. He lied Leorio in his bedroom, setting down a glass of water and pain killers for the horrible hangover that was going to hit him in the morning, and closed the door. 

He went in the living room to forget the horrible Halloween party, and pulled out his phone to text.

_**8:59 PM** _

_** local gas station robbery  ** _

pika: ran into hisoka at the party wbu ❤️❤️❤️

frogboy: HISOKA??? PZKSJSKS

pokkle: was he wearing a costume 

pika: yes OFC he was ITS H I S O K A

zuzu: what was he wearing 

pika: you know woody from toy story? 

zuzu: HE DID NOT

pika: HE DID

pocky: DID YOU TAKE A PICTURE I NEED TO SEE THIS 

pika: sadly no, i was looking for leorio who was drunk out of his mind 

frogboy: damn, i hope his hangover isn’t bad but i heard that illumi was jessie but i didn’t know HISOKA would be WOODY

pocky: YFCKISBSGD 

pika: PZKZJSKXN anyways what is everyone doing 

zuzu: watching this shitty horror movie pokkle put on 

pocky: it seemed so fucking bad??? it’s called holidays 

pocky: 2/10 would recommend 

pika: would??? nvm i’ll watch it for shits and giggles 

pika: gon? killua? sushi? wbu 

frogboy: lying in killua’s bed, and killua’s fucking sleeping on my chest so it’s kinda difficult to text 

frogboy: why is he so tall??? i’ll never know 

zuzu: you’re just short but ok 

frogboy: i hope michael myers eats your face 

zuzu: thought you loved me 💔💔

frogboy: not with that attitude 

pika: LMAFAOSBD

sushi: sorry i’m late bitches but wing got food poisoning after we went out to eat so i’m just taking care of him

sushi: DAMN he’s a lot of work, might run away g 🥶❗️🤝

sushi: anyways i’m tired as fuckkkkk so goodnight losers 

zuzu: gnight

pika: gn sushi roll

frogboy: pika wyd

pika: leorio got drunk so i took him back to my place, he’s sleeping rn, and i’m watching how to make an eggroll

pocky: cooking channels and shows SLAP 

pika: ^^^ 

For what seemed like it was only an hour, the same door opened to reveal a very tired Leorio, who stumbled out.

“I-I have to throw up?”

The tone seemed like it was confused and asking a question, but none the less, said man ran into the bathroom, before heaving the contents of what was in his stomach. 

Kurapika eventually came in, and rubbed his back, flushing the toilet for him, and rubbing his back. His boyfriend groaned before vomiting once again in the toilet. 

Kurapika winced at it, before helping Leorio get clean. He closed the toilet and flushed it again, and helped the taller man up. The Kurta ran shower water to Leorio’s liking before helping him undress.

He got clean clothes so he’d have something to sleep in, sure, they were sorta smaller since Kurapika wasn’t as tall or buff as Leorio, but none the less they were comfortable. 

After the bath, they brushed their teeth together before walking in living room side by side. Kurapika flopped on the couch and threw his head back. 

It was still only 9 pm, but he was out of it, and overall exhausted. He didn’t drink, or do much this evening, but he was tired.

He suddenly felt the weight of another’s head on his lap, as he glanced down to see Leorio, facing his stomach, who seemed to be trying to rest. 

“Are you gonna sleep there?” 

Kurapika joked, he only got a grumble in response along with, “You’re comfortable, shut up.” the Kurta chuckled in response, petting Leorio’s hair. 

Kurapika might have to deal with hell in the morning due to Leorio’s hangover, but just his lover’s presence alone was enough to say this night was great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN TO THOSE WHO CELEBRATE AND/OR WHO ALREADY CELEBRATED (time zones) 🎃
> 
> sorry my writing isn’t expertise or really good, i’m still getting my experience, but i swear i’ll get better!
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this special!
> 
> i might write tomorrow but i have to catch up on school work, so maybe,,,
> 
> love you all!!!


	13. aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aftermath of halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you guys like candy corn? 
> 
> it’s okay, chocolate is better imo, it’s my favorite

_**11:27 AM** _

_**local gas station robbery** _

_**slender man changed his name to senior** _

senior: ugh good morning 

frogboy: hey buddy how’s the hang over 

senior: shitty 

senior: head it’s hurting like a bitch 

catboy: good 

senior: says the one who’s touch starved 

catboy: im being attacked goodbye 

pocky: you were asking for it 

catboy: IM RECOVERING THANKS TO GON SHUT UP

pocky: PZKSBSKSNDBD 

zuzu: okay but like pokkle is a wild ass sleeper??

zuzu: got kicked in the face about 20 times

zuzu: status, done. 

sushi: you’re done NOW? 

sushi: sweetie i was done ages ago, get on my level 

zuzu: i hope your bed crushes you

pika: yeaf 

frogboy: yeaf 

catboy: yeaf 

senior: yeaf 

pocky: yeaf 

pika: hate you all, i’m going back to sleep 

senior: w a i t , i’m coming with you 

senior: it’s raining today so let’s sleep in 

frogboy: kinda wanna play in the rain but 

frogboy: i feel sick 

catboy: you ate so much candy even after i told you not to 

frogboy: candy is addictive 

forgboy: i never question your chocolate addiction

catboy: ITS DIFFERENT STOP LSJSKSN

pocky: same as ponzu’s weird ass liking to candy corn 

zuzu: STATUS, DONE 

pocky: STOP SAYING THAT PLZLZJS

sushi: you all have problems

sushi: it’s so noticeable day by day that i’m starting to think we’re normalizing the everyday addiction to wanting to commit crimes over being vulnerable 

pika: stop why is that me LMAOO

sushi: PEKWOSKJD THATS NOT GOOD

sushi: is everyone still coming over today? 

sushi: we can do some shitty rainy day activity 

catboy: let me sleeping on my comfortable pillow, i’ll be over by 5:30 pm 

frogboy: so will i since i’m that comfortable pillow 

frogboy: I HAVE TO PUKE MOVE 

zuzu: PZKSKSMS GON ARE YOU OK 

catboy: status update, he puked 

catboy: if gon feels better then we’ll head over at the time we said 

catboy: that’s like a plan or whateva 🙄

pocky: mayyyybe, if i can bring monopoly 

senior: NO i hate that shitty game

pocky: ONLH BECAUSE YOU LOSE LIKE EVERY GAME YOU PLAY

senior: STOP. 

zuzu: i am a GOD at monopoly 

zuzu: AINT NOBODY CAN TOUCH MY THRONE 

sushi: sighs in being runner-up 

sushi: tired of being second choice 

pika: #broken #sad #bartsimpson

pocky: flash backs of 6th grade with the bart simpson edits 

zuzu: “broke my heart, oh no you didnt.” 

senior: NOT JUICE WLRD 

zuzu: those always scared me??? hate it all 

sushi: RIGHT?? LMAOO 

catboy: “these girls are the same, yeah.”

pocky: STOP ALNSFSISBD

catboy: also gon is confirmed knocked out so i will be sleeping with him 

catboy: put on my grave 

catboy: fifteen minutes could save you 15% or more on car insurance if you switch to Geico

zuzu: you said sleeping??? why will you die

pocky: i cant believe you asked him that

sushi: hello 911? yeah i’m calling for a super wack ass teen. 

catboy: S T O P 💔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a recovery chapter after the special, i thought that you guys deserved one since we passed 700 hits


	14. minecraft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> d o n e

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> has anyone ever read OV? i tried once but it was so confusing to me that i eventually gave up, the dynamics were easy to learn but it was the “heat cycle” that got me
> 
> someone said it was similar to a period, but for dogs, wolves, coyotes, etc...
> 
> i’ve never see fics with mpreg, my friend has and told me about them and i was like “wow, that’s very interesting information”

_** 2:37 PM ** _

_** local gas station robbery  ** _

frogboy: i feel better after puking and killua won’t get off of me 

frogboy: sighs 

frogboy: types a 23,086 word omega verse fanfic

pika: i’m done 

senior: OMEGAVERSE??? WHAT IS THAT

catboy: smiles sweetly 

catboy: don’t fucking ask that 

pocky: SXCYSE MECSUSGED

zuzu: omega verse scares me? i’ve seen so many fics of it but couldn’t get to the smut part 

pika: RIGHT but the dynamics of the A/B/O genetics was easy asf

frogboy: cause it’s the same dynamics of a wolf pack bitch 

pika: hey! watch it pal! you’re on thin ice.  😡

sushi: STOPSIENSHSJD 

frogboy: ok but i’m fr? the OV were either really short one-shots that was just smut 

frogboy: or really FUCKING long and angsty, and it’s slow burn 

pika: slow burn > mpreg 

catboy: WHAT DOES MPREG HAVE TO DO WITH THIS

pika: IN ALMOST EVERY OMEGA VERSE FIC THERE’S MPREG 

pika: IVE READ THE TAGS DONT @ ME 

sushi: @pika 

pika: hold the phone 

senior: sushi idk what you did but move to another country bc he’s coming 

sushi: been wanting to, brb guys gotta pack!  ❤️❤️❤️❤️

zuzu: ok but he’s not wrong 

zuzu: how does mpreg work tho? 

pocky: looks down at crotch 

pocky: i don’t know 

catboy: why WHY did you just type that

pocky: I HAD TO , IT WAS FOR DRAMATIC EFFECT 

catboy: THIS ISNT THEATER BITCH 

pocky: HAVE MERCY JM TRYING 

frogboy: i actually don’t know either so i will avoid that question at all costs 

sushi: don’t go through your parents amazon carts 

pocky: why

sushi: wing has a thong in his 

catboy: A FUCKING WHAT LMAFAOSVEIEGEHF 

catboy: IM CSSNG BRETAH IM WHREZINDG 

frogboy: HAJAHAHSGSK 

pika: what color is it 

zuzu: WHY ARE YOU SO NOSY 

pika: IM CURIOUS, WHAT COLOR DOES WING PERFER 

sushi: ITS BLACK 

sushi: what lady friend does he have 

sushi: finna look through his contacts next brb

senior: WIIIIING i didn’t know you were into this type of STUFF

pocky: ADULTS ARE HORRIBLE AT HIDING STUFF 

pocky: NY MOM HAS ONE TOO BUT SHE HID IT FROM ME TERRIBLY UNDER HER PILLOW

frogboy: HER PILLOWOWLS

pocky: IM SERIOUS PLZ

pocky: afterwards to forget i just wrote a 1,836 word blog on minecraft 

zuzu: “why sponge is the best block by pokkle” 

pocky: you wound me 

pocky: it IS the best block 

pocky: like how the mushroom cow is the best mob? 

frogboy: no the bee is 

catboy: THE BEE? THE B E E ? 

catboy: it’s OBVIOUSLY the parrot 

sushi: ^^ the parrot comes in different varieties of colors and are easier to feed

sushi: 10/10 best passive mob in the game 

pika: WHAT? NO

pika: it’s the wolf/dog, a passive mob that only attacks you if you attack them??? 

pika: me as a mob 

senior: YOU??? PASSIVE?? 

senior: you’re making me laugh 

pika: i’ll fucking dunk your head in the toilet don’t try me 

zuzu: HAIAHAKAB 


	15. lost in the isles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> walmart discoveries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> exactly one month from now is my birthday yayyyy

_**7:57 PM** _

_**local gas station robbery** _

sushi: killua where the fuck are you 

catboy: i don’t k n o w 

sushi: WELL FIND OUT 

sushi: GON IS FREAKING OUT BECAUSE YOU DISAPPEARED 

senior: FIND KILLUA FAST BECAUSE KURAPIKA GRABBED CHRISTMAS LIGHTS AND RAN OFF 

pocky: I THOUGHT WE AGREED TO NOT SPLIT UP IN WALMART WHY IS EVERYONE FREAKING OUT

zuzu: WDYMMMM YOU FUCKING RAN OFF TOO

zuzu: “i’ll be right back babe” 

zuzu: ITS BEEN 20 MINUTES 

pocky: I GOT STUCK IN A BABY STROLLER COME QUICK

zuzu: HOW???

pocky: PEKSPZKE DONT ASK THAT ITS EMBARRASSING 

frogboy: KILLUA WHERE ARE YOU

catboy: I DONT KNOW I WAS CHECKING FOR CHOCOLATE AND I GUESS I WANDERED TOO FAR 

sushi: CHOCOLATE ISNT IN 2976 ISLES GENUIS 

catboy: YOU DONT THINK I KNKW THAT

sushi: WELL OBVIOUSLY YOU DONT

pika: the heavens have opened. 

senior: KURAPIKA WHERE ARE YOU. 

pika: i’m in the sacrificial ceremony.

pika: in order to ascend to the heavens i must sacrifice someone.

catboy: note, IM THE SACRIFICE 

catboy: ITS LIKE SOME RITUAL IN HERE 

senior: so THATS what the lights were for 

pocky: WHAT IS YOUR LOCATION ILL COME SAVE YOU

sushi: you just???

sushi: you just zoomed past me in a baby stroller and ponzu was pushing you??

pocky: long story

frogboy: KURAPIKA IF YOU DO ANYTHING TO KILLUA

pika: HES THE SACRIFICE 

pika: UNLESS YOU WANNA BE THE SACRIFICE 

senior: THIS ISNT A CULT WHAT ARE YOU SAYING

senior: ARE YOU TRYING TO SUMMON SATAN OR SOME SHIT 

sushi: SATAN DOESNT COME FROM THE HEAVENS??? 

pika: did i say heavens? 

pika: i meant hell

pika: i am going to ascend to the deepest pits of hell. 

pika: killua, you are my sacrifice. 

pika: Congratulations. 

catboy: HAVE MERCY

senior: IS THAT

sushi: yes, i don’t know how it’s possible but yes

pocky: WHAT

senior: GON IS JUMPING SHELF TO SHELF I DONT EVEN SNSHSJDBD

senior: GON IM GOING TO GAVE A HEART ATTACK GET DOWN 

frogboy: ITS EASIER TO FIND MY VUNERABLE BF LIKE THIS THO

catboy: VULNERABLE?

catboy: BITCH I AM ABOUT TO BE THE DEVIL’S MEAL

pocky: HOLY SHIT WE FOUND HIM WAIT WAIT

zuzu: I SHOULD’VE NOT WORN MY FLIP FLOPS

pocky: guess who got out of the stroller? 

pocky: and guess who’s running from an angry kurapika? 

frogboy: IS KILLUA RUNNING WITH YOU?? 

zuzu: YES 

sushi: EVERYONE JUST RUN OUT AND GO INTO THE PARKING LOT 

catboy: there are so many cars i’m going to scream 

senior: EVERYONE SCATTER

———————————————————————

_**8:37 PM** _

_**local gas station robbery** _

sushi: it’s been almost an hour and kurapika is still mad 

pocky: ok but when and why did he change into a TOGA? 

zuzu: he keeps yelling “BRING ME THE SACRIFICE” 

catboy: deadass scared rn bye 

senior: i found some rope in the store 

pocky: WE ARE NOT

senior: WE ARE 

frogboy: shit i’ll help 

frogboy: i’ve rode a horse and took lasso lessons 

catboy: frogboy? more like cowboy 

frogboy: STOPSKEOWBD

zuzu: you guys have to hurry

zuzu: MORE PEOPLE ARE LEAVING WHICH MEANS LESS HIDING SPOTS BEHIND CARS

pocky: which means inevitable death

pocky: i’m only 16, i’m too young to die

zuzu: WE ALL ARE

catboy: why hasn’t anyone called the police 

catboy: this feels live a fever dream 

pocky: a rabid kurapika isn’t a dream 

pocky: its everyday 

sushi: REALLY threw shade like that huh 

pocky: yes 

zuzu: oh god 

zuzu: why are they lassoing him like an animal 

sushi: did you NOT see the recent messages

zuzu: SHUT UP BITCH 

catboy: HAHAJAHAH 

frogboy: HOLY SHIT

senior: WE GOT HIM 

senior: AND HES CALMED DOWN 

pika: hey

catboy: HMMMM.

pika: IM SORRY 

catboy: YEAHHHH SURE YOU ARE 

senior: ok plz let’s go home it’s like almost 9 pm 

zuzu: pretty sure we’re banned from walmart now 

zuzu: but it’s not CONFIRMED 

pocky: don’t sugarcoat it 

sushi: PALSJZOSBS 

sushi: im gonna ride in the trunk

pika: zushi you cant do that 

sushi: well i MIGHT because i hate being a 5th wheel 

sushi: IM LITERALLY SITTING IN THE MIDDLE OF TWO COUPLES, WHILE SOMEONE IS ON THE OTHER’S LAP 

sushi: #singlelife #5thwheeL 

catboy: you’re just jealous that gon is on my lap

catboy: HAHA SHORTIE 

sushi: BITCH I AM 5’1

sushi: AND THE CAR IS CROWDED THATS WHY I WANNA RIDE IN THE TRUNK

sushi: LEAVE ME ALONE

zuzu: bye i forgot i was like 5’3 

zuzu: SHORT ASS 

sushi: get your girlfriend 

pocky: ponzu. no. 

senior: i need a bigger car

catboy: like an suv? 

senior: no a white van 

pika: i’m getting kidnapper vibes ❤️

frogboy: STOPSLSJSKD

catboy: NO AN SUV JS FINE 

pocky: doesn’t matter as long as i don’t have to have someone sitting in my lap 

zuzu: R U D E 

pocky: it’s just not my thing stop judging 💔💔💔💔


	16. i did it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> girl don’t do it. - gon
> 
> girl, i’m not gonna do it, i’m just thinking about it. - killua

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listening to the high school musical sound track rn wbu

_“Killua, I swear if you buy it.” Gon glared at the taller teen who had showed him something he always wanted to buy._

_“I’m not gonna do it, I swear!” Said teen shrugged at his smaller boyfriend, promising him to not buy the said item._

_Sometimes things are meant to be disobeyed anyways._

_**1:36 AM** _

_**local gas station robbery** _

catboy: https://nydirect.com/products/

frogboy: killua you fucking did not 

catboy: . 

catboy: i did

pocky: oh no

pika: what’d your stupid ass do 

catboy: i bought something 

senior: must’ve been something bad because gon is obviously told you NOT TO BUY IT

zuzu: and uh, what particular thing did you buy? 

catboy: an Elkay LZS8WSLK EZH2O Bottle Filling Station with Single ADA Cooler, Filtered 8 GPH Light Gray

sushi: A FUCKING WATER FOUNTAIN 

pocky: WHAT

pocky: HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE 

pocky: WHERE ARE YOU EVEN SUPPOSED TO PUT IT 

catboy: IN MY HOME??

catboy: i wanted to make my mom mad 

senior: imagine having your own personal water fountain 

pika: stop making me feel broke

zuzu: PLEWPKSD 

sushi: how much was it 

catboy: like $950 

pika: checks wallet 

pika: i have $9.50! 

senior: oh you sad _SAD_ man 

pika: STOP IM TRYING 💔💔

frogboy: a water- 

frogboy: THERES SO MANY THINGS OUT THERE

frogboy: SO MANY BETTER THINGS 

frogboy: AND YOU BUY

frogboy: A WATER FOUNTAIN. 

pocky: mad gon is scary gon 

zuzu: “mAd GoN iS sAcRy GoN” STFU BITCH 

pocky: STOP PLZKANSND

senior: hoes on me 

senior: left and right 

pika: Where?

senior: ITS A SONG I WAS JK PLZ GO HOME

sushi: if i see him run down the street 

sushi: i SWEAR 

zuzu: on WING you swear 

pocky: WING¿@)@:(;&($;&; 

sushi: STOP SHOVING WORDS IN MY MOUTH PZLZL

catboy: sighs 

catboy: drinks from brand new fountain 

zuzu: bye i should not be this jealous 

catboy: flexes 

_**frogboy left the chat** _

catboy: NO GON ILY COME BACK 

pocky: see what you did? go to the corner. 

catboy: but

pocky: GO

catboy: I HATE THIS FUCKING FAMILY. 

pika: oh my gosh

pika: please tell me why gon is blasting the high school musical 3 soundtrack 

pika: i’m like 5 houses down and i can hear it 

senior: GOOD LORD 

zuzu: KILLUA LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID 

zuzu: HES IN A STATE OF SADNESS

catboy: S T O P i’ll TEXT HIM SNHSJD

senior: tag yourself in the album, i’m “the boys are back” 

pika: “i want it all” i love my girl sharpay 

sushi: “we’re all in this together” yep, me, myself and i 

pocky: zushi is really showing his hatred for us rn 

sushi: glad you’re picking it up

pocky: “now or never” bye love it 

zuzu: “a night to remember” because why not 

catboy: “what time is it” best song 

_**frogboy has joined the chat** _

frogboy: thats high school musical 2??? but yeah that is the best song bye 

pika: how did you??? 

frogboy: ❤️❤️

sushi: the hatred is seething out of him rn kinda scared 

catboy: ALL BECAUSE OF A WATER FOUNTAIN 

frogboy: THAT I TOLD YOU NOT TO BUY?? 

frogboy: i love you but why must you

catboy: i was tempted 

frogboy: WOW, BEST EXCUSE. IM SO CONVINCED. 

catboy: STOP

catboy: i’ll let you use it first 

frogboy: we’re married now goodbye

senior: bitches really be switching up huh. 

pika: says the one who said “the boys are back” is their song

pika: bye get out you wannabe bad boy

senior: STOP

senior: you listened to nightcore in fucking middle school dont @ me 

zuzu: NOT _!NIGHTCORE! ANGEL WITH A SHOT GUN_

pocky: SOTOPEEJID I HATE EVERYTHING 

sushi: take a hint nightcore slapped tho 

catboy: the victorious song? bye. 

sushi: you can’t tell me IT DIDNT SLAP. 

catboy: it DID but that show was something else 

zuzu: hated tori she got on my nerves 

zuzu: jade tho? she could step on me and i’d say thank you 

pocky: JADE WAS A WHOLE BADDIE 

frogboy: JADE SUPREMACY

catbot: bowing down to my goddess 

pika: ^^  
  


sushi: EVEN I HAVE TO AGREE???

sushi: but y’all sleeping on cat 

senior: cat/ariana?? yes. 

senior: she lost her boyfriend too due to tori i feel so bad 

frogboy: i wanted to fight tori so bad 

catboy: violence is the answer 

pocky: you mean isn’t? 

catboy: i said what i said 

zuzu: he said what he said 

pika: AND HE MEANT IT. 

sushi: PERIOD 


	17. bird kinnies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just bird kinnies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yef

_**1:35 PM**_

_**local gas station robbery** _

sushi: why

frogboy: huh 

pika: either gon or killua did something

pocky: $5 it was killua

zuzu: $5 it was gon

sushi: it was killua 

zuzu: FUCK

pocky: bye pay it up 

frogboy: dear lord what did he do 

sushi: i was washing my hands in the bathroom 

sushi: minding my business 

catboy: IT WASNT EVEN THAT BAD

sushi: IT WASNT NORMAL???

pika: are any of us normal 

senior: LMAOOO he really asked that like he didn't get lassoed at walmart

pika: shut the fuck UP. 

senior: 💔💔

sushi: so i’m washing my hands and killua comes in

sushi: and he stops in front of the mirror, and doesn’t say anything

sushi: then he repeats “i’m a pretty bird” 

sushi: OVER AND OVER 

sushi: PULLS OUT A CONTAINER OF NUTELLA

pika: i

zuzu: A WHOLE ASS CONTAINER??

sushi: yes

pocky: PALZNZNSID

sushi: OPENS IT, HE HAS A SPOON WITH HIM TOO

sushi: THEN HE TAKES A SCOOP, AND EATS IT 

sushi: AND RUNS OUT CRYING 

senior: IM??? 

frogboy: wait omg killua are you okay

catboy: no.

pocky: is it because you’re not a pretty bird 😩

pika: LAJSOWVEJSBHDF 

catboy: ST OP

catboy: i was watching rio earlier today

catboy: and the ending was sweet?? blu found love with jewel 

pika: ok so you’re a blu kinnie wanting love 

sushi: gon you better be a jewel kinnie

frogboy: i am one ily

catboy: crying ilyt

pocky: fucking baby.

catboy: won’t be saying that when i rip your hair out

catboy: cmere bitch 

pocky: STOP I WAS KIDDING ALSHSKSND

pika: i kin linda idc 

zuzu: leorio a tulió kinnie and mwah 

senior: yes 

senior: he’s a BIRD doctor but i’m HUMAN doctor. 

sushi: i kin nigel cuz i’m sick of y’all shits 

catboy: ZUSHI STOPPP

pika: PALSJEOSBBD

pocky: IM CRYEOEBSGD

zuzu: i’m a big kinnie for nico 

pocky: *kins rafael* yeah i’m a pedro kinnie totally 

frogboy: that movie is the BEST animated bird movie out there, i fucking rest my case

zuzu: the songs ARE A BOP

zuzu: ALL THE BIRDS OF A FEATHER 

zuzu: https://youtu.be/dZ1iKGSdeyI

pocky: BEST SONG BYE 

frogboy: ACTUALLY the best song was hot wings 

frogboy: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=O1BC1zSAhSY 

catboy: deadass wanna go to a carnival in Rio now 

senior: THOSE SEEM HELLA FUN OMG

pika: but i heard trips to brazil are hella expensive 

senior: and like,,,,and we never traveled together before 

frogboy: let’s go to the beach , each 

sushi: let’s go get a wave 

pocky: they say, what they gonna say

pocky: but i mean we can during thanksgiving break if y’all losers want or whatever

pocky: it’s not like i’m asking you guys to come..🥺🥺🥺🥺

zuzu: REPEAT AFTER ME

zuzu: DEMOLISH THE 🥺 EMOJI.

pocky: STOP SKKSHDDJ

frogboy: DEMOLISH THE 🥺 EMOJI. 

catboy: you ARE THAT EMOJI??

pika: nah he’s more 👹 

sushi: GON JUST BOOKED IT OUT THE CLASSROOM 

pika: FUCKSNSHSHD

catboy: that’s my bf guys! 😁

senior: WHY ARE YOU PROUD OF THAT

catboy: why shouldn’t i be 

sushi: “i have to go to the bathroom bisky”

sushi: “well gon id rather you-“ 

sushi: “I SAID I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM, BISKY.” 

sushi: then he left 

pika: holy shit 

pika: i wanna watch rio now, movie night at my place after school idc ask your parents 

sushi: bet 

frogboy: went to the janitor’s to devote a plan to attack kurapika 

pika: I WAS JOKING PZLSKKSDN

frogboy: MMMMMM but like

frogboy: the janitor has porn under the wash cloths in the janitor closet?? 

frogboy: why did i see this

senior: hisoka be like “check if there’s anything i can recreate with illumi or whateva 🙏”

sushi: JAIL. JAIL. JAIL. JAIL.

pika: BLEACH. BLEACH.

zuzu: CLEANSE THAT SHIT RN. 

catboy: STOP STOP STOP STOP. 

_**frogboy has left the chat** _

pocky: i’m not pokkle, i’m helen keller! 

senior: PZLZKSLSBD

pika: fucking hate everything including you 

senior: 💔💔


	18. in sickness and wealth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff, pure f l u f f

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> favored flavor pop tart? 
> 
> strawberry.

**_3:17 AM_ **

**_local gas station robbery_ **

zuzu: how do you eat your pop tart @everyone 

catboy: i eat the crust all around first then the rest

pika: i tear it in half and then eat the crust on both halves then finish it 

pocky: same as killua 

sushi: i toast them, yum 

_**frogboy has joined the chat** _

frogboy: same as killua but i toast it first 

senior: i just bite it, like a kitkat

catboy: EXCUSE ME?

_**zuzu has kicked senior from the chat** _

zuzu: fucking disgusting

pika: PZLSJSOSBD

catboy: “like a kitkat” bye. break a god damn kitkat first. 

pika: IM HATING THIS SLANDER ONLY I GET TO HATE ON MY BF

pocky: do us a favor and hate on him for us. 

sushi: LMAOOO

catboy: same with hershey’s tho? that’s just completely ILLEGAL. 

zuzu: the OBSESSION with chocolate is showing rn 

_**frogboy has added senior to the chat** _

senior: why must you hate me 

zuzu: MMMM YOU KNOW THE ANWSER TO THAT. 

pika: sometimes your decisions anger people

sushi: they do? stay off the internet leorio. 

senior: STOPSJSOSBD

frogboy: firstly 

frogboy: i need to vomit 

zuzu: why is it ALWAYS YOU WHO GETS SICK

frogboy: I SAID FIRSTLY?? ILL ANWSER YOUR QUESTION IN A SECOND 

senior: gon istg are you even stable enough to go to school in the morning 

catboy: HES STILL VOMITING LMAOOO

pocky: WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING APSKSVDKD

catboy: IM HIDING MY WORRY SHUT UP

zuzu: gon do you have an nausea pills? 

frogboy: lemme check 

pika: fucking dumbass always getting sick like just fight the germs damn

frogboy: STOP

frogboy: i think it’s food poisoning??

pocky: fuck food poisoning 

catboy: all my homies hate food poisoning 

senior: what’d you eat out the dumpster yesterday 

_**catboy has kicked senior from the chat** _

pika: at this point i’m not surprised 

zuzu: ^^

sushi: is everyone just lying in bed rn

catboy: yes

pika: too lazy to move so yes 

zuzu: same LMAOO

frogboy: i’m dying on the bathroom floor 

frogboy: and aunt mito is dead asleep so i’m stuck here 

pocky: NOT YOU STUCK LMAFSJSVD

frogboy: ITS NOT FUNNY PZKSJSKND

_**sushi has added senior to the chat** _

sushi: @senior wyd 

senior: fighting a kid on the internet wbu 

catboy: ITS BEEN 5 MINUTES??? 

senior: THIS KID PLAYS FORTNITE WHAT ELSE AM I SUPPOSED TO DO

zuzu: NOT FORTNITE SKEGEIBF

pocky: the game slapped in 6th grade 

pika: right 

frogboy: @catboy i have made it to my room

catboy: now lie down, get your water and just rest

catboy: i want you to sleep, we’ll figure out what you ate tomorrow

pocky: look at killua being a good lover 

catboy: finding my ax, hold on

pocky: STOPSISVSOD D

pika: ax man type beat 

frogboy: i ran back to the bathroom give me 5 minutes

sushi: HAHAJAHAJAH

senior: imagine laughing at your friend suffering

zuzu: kurapika exists, you know that right?

pika: I ONLY LAUGH WHEN PEOPLE ARE BULLYING HIM STOP 

zuzu: SUREEEEEE

pocky: bye i just heard something thump against the door 

sushi: is it your parents? 

pocky: i’m not in my room 

catboy: then where the hell are you

pocky: i’m watching the marathon of high school musical, all 3 movies 

pocky: just finished the first one so #2 is finna start 

pika: you’re downstairs JUST FOR THAT? 

pocky: YES??? ILL RISK MY SLEEP FOR SHARPAY. 

sushi: ITS 3 IN THE MORNING???

frogboy: #2 IS ON?? HOLY SHIT WAIT

frogboy: i made it just in time, commercial just ended 

catboy: GON I SAID REST 

frogboy: IM BOILING SOME TEA, AND I HAVE CRACKERS, IS THAT OKAY

catboy: yes <3 

senior: if you could see my face, i’m gagging 

zuzu: like you don’t flirt with kurapika everyday at lunch 

pika: STOP. 

pocky: LMAOAOOAO

frogboy: it JUST started raining 

senior: are you fr, leaving bye. 

sushi: might run outside and just lie there

sushi: flashbacks of 3rd grade 

sushi: nvm 

catboy: GIRL WHAT 

zuzu: 3RD GRADE LMAFSOWHD

frogboy: STOP I REMEMBER 

pika: WHAT HAPPENED IN ELEMENTARY SCHOOL THAT COULD POSSIBLY HAVE YOU TRAUMATIZED

sushi: I WAS PLAYING OUTSIDE IN THE RAIN WITJ GON IN LIKE 3RD GRADE AND LIGHTNING STRUCK RIGHT BESIDE ME ALMOST KILLING ME 

frogboy: what he said, and i quote,

frogboy: “jesus just threw down a warning to tell me to get back inside.” 

pocky: NOOOO

senior: zushi PLZ are you OKAY

sushi: n o 

zuzu: PZLSJKSND

zuzu: girl in red slaps 

catboy: so does clairo

frogboy: ^^^ 

senior: late night drives listening to her, do it. i recommend it. 

pika: playing in the rain and listening to mother mother too

pocky: HAYLOFT BY MOTHER MOTHER IS THE BEST SONG I REST MY CASE 

senior: since i’m the only one with a legal license, we’ll go out saturday night and just ride on the highway hm?

catboy: YES i need a mental health break 

pocky: PLZZZZ SO DO I 

pocky: school been wack asf 

pika: ^^^

frogboy: might drop out idk

sushi: i’m not stopping you this time, i might too

zuzu: ZUSHI AGREEING??? W O W 

sushi: PLZKSKS SHUT UP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i read a killugon fic today.
> 
> i cried, like 7 times, and yes i’m going to admit, i cant read angst anymore cuz i’ll be sobbing for like a week
> 
> but i’m still gonna read it cuz angst makes me feel something (sadness, regret, TEARS)
> 
> also, fluff chapter possibly? if i do write it, it might be separate but at the same time, apart of this series


	19. windows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> math isn’t fun. at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> am i the only one terrible at math?? i hate math bc i’m bad at it, bye.

**_1:25 AM_ **

**_local gas station robbery_ **

frogboy: deadass finna throw myself out of a window 

catboy: i’d prefer you don’t do that

catboy: is it homework 

frogboy: yes 

pocky: it’s math is it not? 

zuzu: the fuck is up with the proper talking 

pocky: PZNSHSKDB

sushi: what are you stuck on

frogboy: math

senior: no he meant like what math problem? 

frogboy: math. 

pika: GON PLEASE 

zuzu: math ain’t THAT hard

frogboy: SAYS MISS AP CALCULUS

zuzu: LAHSKSNS STOP

sushi: math is only fun if you understand it

frogboy: RIGHT??

pika: why do i need math anyways? i’ll be in the mafia 

senior: BITCH H U H 

pika: you heard me.

catboy: #ganggang #mafia #mafiaboss 

pocky: i’ll be the next robin hood

sushi: i swear to fuck if you show up to school in a fox costume, green hat and clothes 

pocky: NO NOT THE DISNEY ROBIN HOOD

senior: isn’t that just gon tho 

frogboy: i was going to eat this corn dog i cooked but maybe i should settle on shoving this down your throat 

senior: kinky

_**catboy has kicked senior from the chat** _

catboy: NO. 

pocky: LMAFSOSHDH 

pocky: ok but i really can’t attend school? i cant, it says so in the bible

zuzu: “thou shall not attend thee building of learning, if he bend said rules, he is who may be punished” 

catboy: Ponzu 27:73

sushi: palm is still mad at me for something that happened like,,,, a week ago

sushi: oh ah, 1st time scared kinda nervous 

catboy: palm??? the really tall kinda crazy girl???

pika: who else would we be talking about? ponzu? 

zuzu: IM GONNA IGNORE THAT. 

catboy: NO PALM IS INSANE THO

catboy: I WAS STANDING AT MY LOCKER MIDNING MY BUSINESS AND SHE COMES UP TO ME SAYING

catboy: “if i kill you and put you across a platter, will gon love me?” 

catboy: deadass couldn’t sleep that night bye.

frogboy: what’s her insta again? 

sushi: you better not go plan a fight schedule

frogboy: my fights aren’t scheduled or planned

pocky: IS THAT SUPPOSED TO BE FORESHADOWING 

_[frogboy has sent an attachment]  
_

_[The picture shows a selfie of Gon with obvious tear streaks running down his face, while he’s doing a peace sign and a forced smile.]_

frogboy: apart form palm, i am suffering 

pocky: STOPPP NOT YOU CRYING OVER MATH

catboy: gon i’m on my way 

frogboy: plz i need you rn

_**senior has joined the chat** _

senior: why is that picture me just everyday 

pika: leorio that’s incredibly sad

pika: also how the hell did you do that

senior: gon taught me 

pocky: Y’ALL THERES SOMETHING JN MY ATTIC 

sushi: WHAT

pocky: THERES LIKE A TINY ANIMAL??? SKITTERING ABOVE ME 

catboy: it’s ponzu 

zuzu: if you go missing, it wasn’t me 

catboy: STOP KAHSJD

frogboy: its a rat 

senior: or a squirrel 

pika: squirtel?

pocky: NO, NOT THE GOD DAMN POKÉMON 

zuzu: that’s like the best starter pokémon though

sushi: NO, BULBSAUR WAS 

frogboy: that spelling was SO BAD PLSHKS

senior: @thisisntaspellingbee

catboy: and this isn’t tik tok 

senior: PLZ

sushi: nah it was deadass charmander

pika: periodt queen go ahead! ❤️

sushi: STOPKSBSKSBD

pika: SPITTING FACTS G 😈❗️🙌

senior: boyfriend? i don’t have one wdym? 

catboy: unlock your window i’m here 

frogboy: there’s a???? front door???

catboy: i’m a cool kid, i don’t use doors 

zuzu: COOL KID ALRET ❗️🚨

sushi: like that kid in my bio class??? he entered through the window one day and everyone was like “???” 

sushi: then he goes “doors are for weaklings.”

senior: istg zushi sees the weirdest shit 

pocky: like you didn’t leave in the middle of class through a window to go to mcdonald’s 

senior: I DO THE WEIRD SHIT, HE SEES IT 

pocky: HOW DOES THAT MAKE IT ANY BETTER

pika: but zushi is a walking magnet for weirdness 

sushi: no i just hang with you guys constantly 

catboy: WOW. HOW NICE OF YOU. 

frogboy: ILL BE TAKING THAT AS A COMPLIMENT 

zuzu: POINT -> BLANK ____ PERIOD. 

pika: LOMABSOSVSJD

pocky: zushi really said “boom. roasted.”

sushi: bye. y’all wack asf. 

senior: NO PLZ 🥺🥺🥺🥺

zuzu: I HATE THAT DAMN EMOJI 

zuzu: calling apple to delete it. 

zuzu: ACTUALLY NO, IM SUING APPLE FOR CREATING IT

catboy: the switch up was so sudden LMAOO

catboy: okay! night night! 

pocky: won’t gon’s aunt see you tho

catboy: i’m as pale as this fucking ceiling, you think she will see me? 

pocky: CAMOUFLAGE?? STOP.

frogboy: LMAFSOWGSISVD 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s like 3am.
> 
> edit: if y’all ever wanna talk, chat or just do whatever my discord is janky#2151


	20. koro-sensei = comfort character???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yec
> 
> if you have koro-sensei as a comfort character, no shame to you. ily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100-
> 
> 100 KUDOS.
> 
> IM CRYING.
> 
> ILYSM LSNSKSND

frogboy: . 

sushi: gon.

frogboy: I DIDNT MEAN TO

sushi: BULLSHIT EXCUSES 

sushi: HOW DOES BRINGING A FUCKING RAT TO SCHOOL EXCUSE KSGEKSVDBD

sushi: I CANT EVEN FINISH MY STATEMENT 

senior: why bring a rat to school when you’re dating one 

catboy: haha

zuzu: *cue music*  
  


catboy: murder on my mind 

pika: #cringe 

pika: do it again and i’ll kick you 

catboy: do it you won’t 

_**pika has kicked catboy** _

pocky: i????

pocky: guys PLEASE

pika: explain??? rat —> school??? 

sushi: i walked into lunch right? and i sat down beside killua and gon 

sushi: and out of no where he goes “i want to show you something”

sushi: THEN PULLED A DAMN RAT OUT HIS POCKET 

senior: ALSHSKSNDKDB 

zuzu: bye. i cant comprehend this.

pocky: rat incident?? bye.

pocky: can we discuss a certain topic rq 

frogboy: No 

pocky: shut up rat lover 

frogboy: STOP, I CANT STAND THIS PZLZNSMS

_**sushi has added catboy to the chat** _

catboy: didnt think @pika was gonna do it bye

pika: bet your ass cried 

catboy: we. WE. WE HAVE A RIVALRY. 

pocky: everyone here?

zuzu: no shit sherlock 

pocky: you on thin ice, keep ya mouth closed

zuzu: PAJASOSJSJJS 

pocky: okay but like,,,, y’all ever have that one character and you’re like “i cant find them attractive” 

pocky: but then it’s “damn they’re fine asf tho.”

frogboy: me with Nagito Komaeda.

sushi: YOU WITH WHO 

senior: FUCKIDBSGHD AM I READING THAT CORRECTLY 

frogboy: YES?? AT FIRST I THOUGJT HE WAS A GOODY GOODY BUT HES SO DAMN EVIL AND DEVIOUS BYE.

pocky: true tho, guy was crazy as fuck

pocky: hot right?

catboy: IM THIS CLOSE

catboy: THIS CLOSE TO KICKING YOU

pocky: I WAS JK JK

pika: me but byakuya.

sushi: the guy in a suit and glasses?

zuzu: let them click.

sushi: wha

sushi: WHAT I JUST?? ALL THE PIECES CAME TOGETHER AND MY BRAIN FUCKING VOMITED 

zuzu: LMAFAOWGSHSS

senior: DO NOT

senior: I REPEAT DO NOT

senior: RELATE ME TO BYAKUYA. 

frogboy: it’s the only possible reason why kurapika likes you

pika: NOT JUST THAT THO HUH??

catboy: in other words, shut the fuck up and accept the fact that kurapika has a thing for the glasses+suit combo ❤️❤️ 

pika: exposing me huh???

pika: fucking hate you

catboy: LMAO. NO YOU DONT

pika: TRUE BUT MOVING ON

pocky: yeah me but with koro-sensei.

zuzu: i’m lesbian now. 

catboy: LANSGSJBSHSVDVDBD 

frogboy: @zuzu @zuzu GIRL GET HIM

sushi: the giant yellow thingy ma bob?

senior: octopus*  
  


pika: wait,,,you liked him,,,as in,,,,crush wise,,

pocky: PLZBSKSJD NO NO

pocky: HE WAS A COMFORT CHARACTER WHY WOULD I LIKE HIM LIKE THAT

sushi: if you liked him crush wise 

sushi: it’s not surprising coming for you 

catboy: HALAHSKSJAHSS

zuzu: @pocky what casket you want at your funeral now that @sushi killed you?

pocky: make it white, with blue polkadots

senior: tacky asf

pocky: SO? ISTG ILL MAKE THE SUITS LIKE THAT SO YOU’RE TACKY ASS CAN MATCH WITH MY CASKET. 

senior: BYE. I HATE YOU.

frogboy: i did my homescreen with the ios 14 update 

frogboy: and no it’s not nagito 

catboy: babe. yes it is.

pika: HE HIT YOU WITH THE “BABE”?

zuzu: DAMN gon you really tried to lie your way out like that 

frogboy: NO

frogboy: 50% is pics of me and killua and 50% is nagito

senior: and you SWEAR? 

frogboy: YES BITCH TF? 

sushi: why out of ALL characters in dgrp2 you like the guy who busts his nut everytime he speaks of hope

catboy: THE FUCKING BACKLASH ILAJAHAHA 

pocky: PAJSHWOJSD IM SCREMAIG 

zuzu: just because we’re talking about gon’s crush doesn’t mean you’re off the hook mr. _he’s just my comfort character nothing more_

_**pocky has left the chat** _

senior: HIM TRYING TO ESCAPE LMFAOSJD

catboy: @pika @pika ADD HIM BACK

_**pika has added pocky to the chat** _

pocky: Hey, gang! 

pocky: You up to solve another mystery? 

zuzu: alr fred kinnie, you can sit down now

pocky: i was watching scooby doo while i was getting attacked dont @ me 💔 

frogboy: man up, i got through the teasing

sushi: MMMMM no you didnt. sit down. 

frogboy: SORIEPEJND

catboy: just...NAGITO? FUCKING, NAGITO?

senior: what are you @frogboy? a hinata kinnie? 

sushi: HINATA&)@)&)@&) 

zuzu: PLZBSKSBDD 

sushi: if he kins hinata

zuzu: does that mean

catboy: don’t you fucking dare.

pika: I DARE.

pika: KILLUA’S A NAGITO KINNIE LMAFAOSOEISKDJ

catboy: ME AND HIM ARE NOTHING ALIKE HOW COULD YOU SAY SUCH A THING??

senior: white hair! 

senior: welcome to the senior citizen club. ❤️

catboy: I HATE YOU

pocky: HAJAHAHAHA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m in the hxh fandom rn but also in the demon slayer one too. 
> 
> i’ve watched the anime for the first dgrp game, and even watched the play through game version 
> 
> i’m watching KubzScouts (smooches if you know his name!) play dgrp2 so i kinda have a grasp on the characters and such, as well as the lore.
> 
> and oh BOY. it’s twisted and gruesome. 
> 
> nagito is actually one of my favs from the second game, and so is kyoko from the first (she’s a badass 🙏)


	21. 9 + 10 = 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CORNY ASS TITLE. 
> 
> I WAS OUT OF IDEAS, SPARE ME.
> 
> pin man - illumi
> 
> loser card - hisoka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> your favorite duo is back. 
> 
> good morning to my fellow:
> 
> people who went through a dan & phil phase 
> 
> those who went through a fnaf phase
> 
> those who went through an ever after high, monster high or barbie phase 
> 
> those who are LGBTQA+
> 
> those who read this fic all the way up to chap 21 (cuz you’re seeing this rn LMAO)
> 
> if none of those apply then good morning anyways

_**2:17 PM** _

**_Private Chat_ **

loser card: i cannot breath. 

pin man: aren’t you smoking weed in the bathroom?

pin man: i can understand why you can’t

loser card: GIRL NO THATS THE OTHER JUNIORS BYE

pin man: OH SO y’all mfs brought ACTUAL WEED? WEED TO SCHOOL?

pin nab: ARE YOU FR

pin man: y’all wanna get caught. 

loser card: OMAFSISBD

loser card: but some freshman smoke too

loser card: i saw like 3 boys today zooted as HELL LMAOOO

pin man: THE FRESHMAN ARE TAKING INFLUENCE FROM YOU. 

loser man: I DONT EVEN SMOKE?? maybe but I DONT

loser card: but like one walked up to me saying “heyyyy clown mannn, let’s get high together yeah?” 

loser card: his breath stank ngl.

pin man: NOT STANK LAVSKSBSS

loser card: HAUAGAHAH

loser card: but now the fucking bathroom reeks of smoke and weed

loser card: and i’m deadass whats his face chased me today 

pin man: who?

loser card: one of killua’s friends, he’s in our grade

pin man: oreo?

loser card: yeah let’s go with that

loser card: he threatened me with a text book so i ofc

loser card: ran from him

pin man: scared ass mf.

loser card: STOP SLBSNS

pin man: anyways.

pin man: listen to flesh by simon curtis.

loser card: is it about cannibalism? i’m guessing..

loser card: kk i will

_**TIME SKIP, ABOUT 5 MINUTES LATER** _

loser card: bitch.

pin man: YEAHHHHHH LMAOOO

loser card: why would you make 

pin man: FINISH THE SENTENCE

loser card: i’m trying but it’s

pin man: OHHH i understand now, so basically it’s 

loser card: gurl bye, anyways wth was that song

loser card: it screamed bottom energy deadass

pin man: GIRL BYE. 

loser card: IM SERIOUS LMAFAOSJ

loser card: EVEN THE COMMENTS “if you listened to this, you’re probably gay and a bottom” 

pin man: PSKSBDKDBCXF

loser card: LMAOKK finna show chrollo this song 

pin man: just to torment him huh

loser card: yes 

loser card: what else? if he won’t listen i’ll just ask shalnark to hack his phone 

pin man: my man shalnark does the greatest deeds in making your friends mad 

loser card: RIGHT LMAOOO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> clap it up because i’m burnt out and stressed due to school smack smack
> 
> i decided that i’ll randomly state a fact about me throughout random chapters
> 
> Random Fact: my favorite color is yellow and i’m a huge ass killua kinnie 
> 
> gon kinnies hmu. plz. or just anybody. 😁


	22. high, how are you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> are you high?
> 
> am i what? 
> 
> high.
> 
> hi!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was not my idea, a lovely person who i love and care very much about said i could use their idea for this chapter SO CREDS TO THEM Y’ALL

**_1:46 AM_ **

**_local gas station robbery_ **

catboy: fucking HELL

pika: you cant fuck hell

sushi: you know what

sushi: goodnight.

senior: @catboy dude are you good

catboy: i’m not good, i’m a bad boy

pika: STOP WHY DID I CHUCKLE AT THAT

zuzu: CHUCKLE 

pocky: LMAFAOSBS

catboy: the last thing i vividly remember is walking into the bathroom and that’s it

frogboy: good lord where are you

catboy: in my room 

frogboy: i’m coming over to check on you

catboy: i want to leave, i’m hungry as fuck

catboy: yeah we haven’t been on a date in forever come over 

sushi: HE JUST??? 

pocky: bye.

zuzu: KILLUA WPSNSKSNX

senior: holy 

catboy: ain’t nobody holy in this chat wym 

senior: you said you walked in the bathroom and after that you don’t remember what happened 

catboy: yep, i saw some green plants on the counter and i was like “should i hit that?”

pika: HOLY SHIT KILLUA’S ZOOTED 

zuzu: JEEPERS

pocky: ZOINK A BOINK

sushi: i NEVER took the one for killua to hit it

catboy: I DIDNT, I JUST SMELLED/INHALED THE FUMES TO SEE WHAT IT WAS 

catboy: NOW IDK WHATS GOING ON LMAFOOO

frogboy: wait,, how do you feel?

catboy: my head is like up in the clouds 

senior: your head is always in the clouds 

catboy: yes! 

senior: oh my fuck he’s high off of the smell of fucking marijuana.

frogboy: shit, now i wanna try it

pocky: NO. 

pika: ABSO FUCKING LUTELY NOT.

catboy: YES GON

zuzu: NO GON

catboy: i feel fantastic

zuzu: shut the fuck up and lie down. 

zuzu: ALL you did was inhale fumes and now your brains think you’re high like a mf 

pocky: UNLESS HE IS 

pika: STOPSBSHEHD

sushi: wait are you still in the bathroom? 

catboy: nah on my bed in my room , waiting for gon so we can go eat 

frogboy: i’m coming 

catboy: come faster 

catboy: i need FOOD do i not? 

pocky: HE’S A WHINY/HUNGRY HIGH

catboy: BITCH STFU

sushi: LMFSOSHD PLZ

pika: FUCKUBG HELL

pika: I REMEMBER GOING TO THE PARK AT LIKE 4 AM ONE TIME AND I SAW THIS GIRL AND HER BF MAKING OUT AND TURNS OUT THEY WERE HIGH ASL 

senior: HAJAHSJAHAH 

zuzu: STOPKABSJD

zuzu: THEY WERE JUST THERE??

pika: YES MAKING OUT AGAINST A TREE

sushi: but y’all can’t lie, making out while high hits different

pocky: how the hell do you know that

sushi: smirks 

pocky: NO

senior: wait GON DONT SMOKE OR SMELL ANYTHING

catboy: you’re a little late buddyyyyyy

frogboy: i didn’t smell anything

frogboy: YET LMAOOO

pika: drugs 🤪 are 😟 bad 😱 kids 👥 don’t 👎 do 😁 drugs 😓

frogboy: he’s sitting on the floor staring at the ceiling rn

frogboy: LMAO HE LOOKS DUMB AS HELL

zuzu: WHAT SEND A PICTURE 

  
_[frogboy has sent an attachment.]  
_

_[A picture of Killua sitting criss-cross against the wall, his gaze upwards, seemingly distracted by whatever was on the ceiling]  
_

zuzu: FUXKIF HELL YOU CAN TELL HES OUT OF IT

catboy: WAP? 

senior: worship and pray! 🛐

pika: weak and pregnant.. 💔

pocky: wedding and proposal! 💍

frogboy: LMFAOAHD

catboy: hnnnngg

catboy: download Love Nikki Dress UP Queen 

pika: WHAT

senior: PZLSJSKDh THAT GAME SOUNDS STUPID

catboy: THATS A LITTLE RUDE.

zuzu: NOT THE CAPS LOCK 

sushi: what the hell it’s like 2 am PLZ

catboy: yeah and what about it 

sushi: we have school in the morning 

catboy: oh shit

zuzu: school? LMAO GIRL i’m skipping. bye. 

pocky: PONZU YOU CANT DO THAT 

zuzu: yes i can POINT —> BLANK ___PERIOD.

frogboy: so it was in his bathroom

frogboy: y’all i’m seeing shapes and colors 

pika: good because you suck ass at geometry 

frogboy: THATS SO RUDE

frogboy: fucking pull up and we can battle this out 

pocky: WOOOORLD STAAAAR

sushi: BYEEEEE

catboy: Y’ALL??? WACK. 

catboy: HUUEYEUEUEHEHEHE

frogboy: fun fact, he actually laughed like that

frogboy: the cashier just looked over at us LMAOOO

senior: WAITT WHAT ARE Y’ALL DOING RN

catboy: we’re inside the play place at mcdonald’s 

catboy: oh duck i lost him

zuzu: oh 🦆 he lost him 

pika: YOU LOST GON??

catboy: yes.

pika: FIND HIM WRYD 

catboy: ONCE YOU GET LOST YOU’RE LOST FOREVER WYFMMM

senior: OH MY FUCK HES GON

pocky: PZKZBSKSB

catboy: GON PLZ WHERE ARE YOU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will they find gon? idfk 😁
> 
> this one was kinda left on a cliff hanger bc it was getting so long, but it’s better than not uploading because i have a lot of work to finish 
> 
> chapter 23 won’t be the main 7 because instead i’ll be adding another group that i’m sure some of you are dying to see present in this. their names are not in the tags yet, but i will eventually add them once i upload the chapter.


	23. sinks? sinks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after being in the shadows for 22 chapters
> 
> chrollo and his troupe finally make an entrance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heads up, it’s not everyone but i didn’t want too many members, anyways, they can either be juniors or seniors in your eyes, it doesn’t matter
> 
> chrollo - numero uno 
> 
> feitan - feetan 
> 
> machi - macaron
> 
> paku - pokémon 
> 
> shizuku - shihzu 
> 
> hisoka - loser card
> 
> shalnark - shakira 
> 
> nobunga - bongos 
> 
> phinks - sinks

_**1:24 AM** _

_**phantom bitches** _

numero uno: SOMEONE TURN OFF THAT ANNOYING SONG IM CRYING.

shakira: dead literally dead

shakira: i laughed so hard i have died.

loser card: I CANT TAKE THAT SERIOUSLY 

pokemon: dumb. dumb as hell. 

pokémon: y’all what are the answers to the chemistry homework 

feetan: did you not do it? 

pokémon: no

feetan: LMAOOO YOUR FAULT

pokémon: you ALL SUCK. bye. 

macaron: wasn’t that due like...monday...

shihzu: it’s THURSDAY I- 

bongos: GIRLIE FINNA FAIL CHEMISTRY 

pokémon: hate you. 

numero uno: THE SONG IS STILL PLAYING EVEN AFTER I CLOSE THE MUSIC APP

sinks: wtf are you going on about? 

shakira: oh YEAH CAUSE I HACKED YOUR PHONE LMAOO

loser card: PANSBSOBSS

loser card: ok so i owe you like $20 right 

shakira: yes, and a mf ice cream from mcdonald’s 

loser card: bitch that is NOT what we agreed on,,,,

shakira: I DONT CARE

loser card: BITCH I DO

pokemon: ew ice cream,,, get like a large fry instead 

loser card: IM NOT BUYING HIM ANYTHING

bongos: ARENT YOU GETTING $20 

bongos: JUST BUY IT YOURSELF

loser card: EXACTLY??? 

feetan: ice cream from mcdonald's aint even all that   
  
  


feetan: JUST BUY BLUE BELL?? 

bongos: EXACTLY, like not everyone likes vanilla...

macaron: wait,,, isnt the ice cream machine broken?

numero uno: THAT JOKE HAS BEEN RUNNING FOR LIKE 10 YEARS 

macaron: i had to, I HAD TO. 

sinks: losers. ALL OF YOU.

loser card: ok SINKS say what you wanna say 

feetan: FUCKJJBUD SINKSSSS  
  


bongos: going to the store to buy sinks who wanna come with

loser card: STOPSDBHBU

macaron: get,,,,a white sink

shakira: thats like,,, the only colored sink

shihzu: there are black sinks tho??? and gold

loser card: only beyonce has that mf gold sink

shakira: girl,,,,, even she knows that color is over the top

bongos: right, black isnt half bad tbh 

bongos: WHITE SINKS ARE THE OG IDC IDC  
  
  


numero uno: get spoons too,,, might threaten people with them when teachers arent looking

numero uno: i was about to make a eddsworld reference but nvm

loser card: harpoons harpoons

sinks: better than spoons

loser card: bye. he knows that.

shakira: WHY DID HE SAY THAT LIKE A BAD THING

feetan: PLLKSBZHBYBSH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its sorta short. something came up and it really affected my motivation and self-esteem,,,
> 
> im trying my best to update this daily, and im glad you all are extremely patient with me, but i am spirling back into something that's hard to get out of.
> 
> ill try to update on friday!


	24. static

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> static on tv = doom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good morning/afternoon/evening/night to you all
> 
> i decided to take a break day yesterday, but thank you all for understanding and the SUPER SUPPORTIVE COMMENTS AHH,,, :')

**_2:49 AM_ **

**_local gas station robbery_ **

zuzu: just got done crying wbu 

pocky: girl I

pocky: call me rn 

  
  
frogboy: she really just flexed about crying LMAOOO  
  


  
zuzu: HOW WAS THAT FLEXING   
  


  
  


pika: idk but someone is on the fuckimg roof im screaming 

senior: THE ROOF PLZKSNSJHD

sushi: im sorry???? the roof????

pika: YES?? IDK HOW THATS POSSIBLE

pika: WHO in their right mind would sneak in someone’s god damn roof at nearly 3 am? 

catboy: me

catboy: why is so slippery up here? did you slobber all over the place? 

pika: can it, kitty

pocky: KITTYUSSVSYSIFSD

frogboy: KILLUA GET OFF THE ROOF

catboy: OHHH so now you wanna get mad at me for being on kurapika’s roof like that isn’t normal? 

senior: i want you to reread that sentence and think about what you said. 

zuzu: stalker if you ask me LMAOO

sushi: i’m sorry, why are you on his roof?

catboy: someone told me being on someone else’s roof gives the skills in thieving

pika: YOU BETTER NOT FUCKING ROB MY HOUSE

catboy: NO PZLZBSKS

senior: bye. i’m done. my tv just went to static. 

frogboy: THE STATIC TV 

pocky: all i can think about is “the ring”

zuzu: don’t tell me you watched it

pocky: BITCH

pocky: I WOULDNT BE ALIVE IF I DID 

catboy: 7 days, the green mark

senior: STOP I REMEMBER IN 4TH GRADE EVERYONE PULLED A PRANK ON ME AND I SOBBED AND ENDED UP SWITCING ELEMENTARYS 

pika: IM SCFAWKSVWYEHSVD

catboy: YOU TRANSFERRED SCHOOLS JUST FOR THAT 

frogboy: I WOULD TOO

frogboy: IMAGINE PRANKING SOMEONE TO THE POINT WHERE THEY THINK THE HAVE 7 DAYS LEFT TO LIVE

sushi: AND HE WAS IN 4TH BYEEEEEE

senior: I SOBBED FOR HOURS AND ANYTIME I LOOK AT STATIC I FREAK

zuzu: question to everyone, if something crawls out of the tv, what do you do?

senior: i’m running into the kitchen and grabbing a knife 

pocky: therapy! 

catboy: SO YOU’D SIT MONSTER DOWN AND TALK ABOUT YOUR FEELINGS LIKE ITS THERAPY?? 

pocky: have MERCY. I CANT FIGHT PLZ.

zuzu: id run and hide and not come out until 20 years later. 

pika: fight it

senior: PIKA YOU CANT DO THAT

pika: I CAN AND WILL SHUT UP 

frogboy: lie there and accept my fate

sushi: BYE PLZ THATS ME 

catboy: i’d team up with it 

pocky: GOOD BOY GONE BAD 😱 *NOT CLICKBAIT* 

catboy: SORUEOEJSJXB

catboy: cant beat them? join them.

frogboy: my feet just went numb and i fucking fell over i hate everything 

zuzu: NOW I CANT STOP PICTURING THAT PLLZSJSKSHD

sushi: bye i hate when i’m writing or typing and my hands just stop working

pika: my brain does that

catboy: that’s not a good thing i 

senior: MY ARMS BRO MY ARMS ARE SHITTY AND DO THAG AT THE MOST RANDOM TIMES UDGDJSHDHD

pocky: PZKZBSKS

pocky: our bodies are weird 

pocky: dead skin, is us shedding.

catboy: NO.

pocky: ALL OF US ARE SECRETLY SNAKES I CANT COMPREHEND THIS

_**zuzu has left the chat** _

frogboy: NOT HER LEAVING SHEYEIDBDLAM

pocky: i’m gonna spam call her 

sushi: she’ll murder you

pocky: i’m willing to accept death with open arms 

pika: MY EXACT MINDSET OH MY GOSH

frogboy: ^^  
  


  
senior: you guys aren’t okay 

senior: THERAPY. ALL OF YOU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am getting through shitty school work and preparing for mid-terms. i need to focus on getting late and missing work done, and my mental health is always spiraling again 
> 
> for now, updates will be slower until i can get my life back on track
> 
> thank you all for the love. i don’t know where or what i would be doing without the hilarious, supportive and nice comments i get from you guys.
> 
> *cries in hinata hajime kinnie*


	25. nurse office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "id push little kids" - gon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i died while making this
> 
> the first couple of chats will be FLUFFY so fair warning for the sweetness!
> 
> he/they pokkle he/they pokkle he/they pokkle
> 
> edit: i realized alot of spelling mistakes ahhh, im sorry

_**12:35 AM** _

_**local gas station robbery** _

_**pocky added zuzu to the chat**_

pocky: i go by he/they now.

pocky: boom roasted

catboy: what a roast

frogboy: you go by what

pocky: he/they

frogboy: hold on

frogboy: THEY GO BY HE/THEY PRONOUNS BITCHES

catboy: THEY ARE OUR FRIEND, IF YOU CANT RESPECT HIS PRONOUNS, ME AND MY BF WILL MURDER YOU

frogboy: kisses

catboy: ily

pocky: STOPSJKNMJ

zuzu: hes blushing

zuzu: we're on facetime and they're blushing

pika: gasp a fellow he/they omg

pocky: y e s

pika: ur valid ily. poin blank period. 

sushi: ok, i here by, use he/they pronouns for pokkle, those who agree say i

zuzu: i

catboy: i

senior: i

frogboy: i

pika: i

pocky: crying bye. 

zuzu: LMAOOO ILY THO

senior: y'all stg

senior: i remember i was helping my teacher grade essays today

senior: some mf spelled "your" as "yuor" and i immediately went haywire

sushi: Y U O R

catboy: what's so weird about it? yuor so weird...

senior: STOP PZLMXDJNBDB

senior: I HAD TO HOLD IN MY LAUGHTER FOR 5 MINUTES

frogboy: it reminds me of the way some people spelling "you" as "yhu" or "yu" 

pocky: yhu got a problem fam? 😈💪

  
  
  
  
frogboy: STOPPPPP

  
  
pika: the smallest and weirdest things make you laugh istg 

pika: some kid could trip in public and you'd go ballistic 

senior: THEY GO _S P L A T_ HOW IS THAT NOT FUNNY

zuzu: SPLAT 

catboy: PZLXJSIGXUSGXUSHXUSBXY 

pocky: why would you describe something so mean to something so fucking funny??

frogboy: not a kid hater, but id push kids just to see them cry

sushi: oh my gosh, thats like saying "im not homophobic but..."

sushi: and then say something homophbic like..

frogboy: PEOPLE WHO SAY THAT DEFEAT THE WHOLE PURPOSE LIKE GIRL BYE UR JUST HOMOPHOBIC

  
zuzu: i have no grudge against kids 

zuzu: but when its little cousins I do

  
  
  
  
sushi: family reunion flashbacks 

catboy: those things to make me uncomfortable bye

  
  
  
  
catboy: i fucking remember my parents were discussing about me finding a wife after I graduate high-school

catboy: how to tell is gay?  
  
  


pocky: BYE AJBWIBJWI

senior: I REMEMBER I HAD TO WATCH A LITTLE COUSIN BACK IN LIKE 6TH AND I TOLD THEM I WANTED TO RECREATE THE OVEN SCENE IN HANSEL AND GRETTLE 

pocky: didn't the witch get stuffed in the oven and cooked alive..

zuzu: OH MY GOSH  
  


  
  


pika: new killer tactit? yex

zuzu: tactit? 

zuzu: took me a couple of minutes nvm. hate you

pika: HAJAHSJBS

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

He didn't know how, why, or when it happened. Pokkle had to simply drop off something at the nurse's and then hurry back to class, but things just decided to go _wrong._

_**1:32 PM** _

_**local gas station robbery** _

pocky: gays

pocky: hep

pocky: peas

frogboy: PEAS EJKNKE

zuzu: the fuck did you do

pocky: i didnt do anything

pocky: but the door to the nurse's office wont budge

catboy: OH MY FUCK THEY'RE STUCK

pocky: PLZ??? THE DOOR CLOSED BEHIND ME AND I DIDNT THINK ANY OF IT AND NOW IT WONT OPEN

frogboy: why does the nurse's have a lock anyways???

sushi: leorio literally goes in there to use medical supplies for murder

sushi: need me say more?

senior: trying to strangle tonpa with bandages was NOT on my to-do list

senior: i did it for fun 

pika: stab him with a needle next time

catboy: suffocate him with band-aids

zuzu: PZLXOSKMXOS IS THZT EVEN POSSIBLE

catboy: anything can be possible if it involves murder 😋

  
  
  
  
frogboy: honestly??? yes  
  
  


  
  
pocky: HELLO??? STILL STUCK

zuzu: just got excused from class I'm coming 

senior: dear lord I thought I'd never see the day that one of my friends gets stuck in the SCHOOLS NURSING OFFICE 

pocky: STOP I NEVER WANTED THIS PZLSKXSKNX

  
  
sushi: on my gosh , a rock jus flew through the window 

sushi: IM NOT EVEN SURPRISED AT THIS POINT.  
  


  
frogboy: WAIT THAT WAS YOUR CLASSROOM  
  
  


pika: OH MY GOSH HE WAS THROWING ROCKS  
  


  
  


pika: AND WITHOUT ME   
  
  


catbit: THATS A GOOD THING WYDM  
  


sushi: GON JUST BROKE THE WINDOW FULLY AND GRABBED THE ROCK AND BOOKED IT

catboy: GON MEET ME ON THE SCHOOL ROOF  
  
  


pika: skipping class for this I'll meet y'all there 

pika: WHY IS THUS SCHOOL SO FUCKING BIG   
  


  
  


senior: NOT YOU LOST 

pocky: kurapika's sense of navigation is horrible LMAO  
  


  
  


pika: and you're stuck in the NURSE OFFICE SO SHUT IT

zuzu: OH MY GOSH I CANT OPEN THE DOOR  
  
  


pocky: PLZJHBDCUDBU

catboy: IS HE FULLY??? STUCK???

pocky: NOOO I JSUT NEEDED TO DROP OF SUPPILES I HATE EVERYTHING

frogboy: throwing rocks off the roof wbu

sushi: EXCUSE ME?? STOP ISTG IF YOU HIT SOMEONE  
  
  


senior: watch him hit someone like hisoka

frogboy: I

frogboy: I HIT HISOKA

senior: CALLED IT

pika: the fuck is hisoka doing outside of school firstly

catboy: he sneaks out sometimes LMAOO 

zuzu: y'all i deadass cant get them out this room im SOBBING

pocky: FUCK  
  
  


pika: IM CALLING 911 BYE

senior: WHY ARE YOU SO EXCITED TO CALL THEM

pika: always wanted to call them for someone else instead of them getting called on me

sushi: IM$%^&%

frogboy: YALL BYE HISOKA KNOWS IT WAS ME 

catboy: run. RUN.

frogboy: I AM I AM I AM

sushi: crying. i put my head down and im now shedding tears.

senior: PZLZMKONSDC  
  


pika: me and leorio just arrived to the nurse's office and damn its really stuck

pocky: STOPPO JUST CALL 911

senior: JJST TELL A TEACGER  
  
  


sushi: IM FREAKIBG OUT PLZ 

zuzu: back up.

sushi: the fuck was that bang

catboy: dont fucking tell me ponzu burst through the door i

zuzu: THE TEACHER IS HERE 

pika: PLXKSJXN I BOOKED IT IM NOT RISKING A DETENTION  
  
  


senior: I HID IN THE BATHROOM 

catboy: STAND ON ONE OF THE TOILETS SO THEY DONT SEE UR FEET  
  
  


frogboy: HISOKA IS THROWING ROCKS AT ME FOR REVENGE IM READY TO THROW HANDS

catboy: NOT HISOKA PZPK IM COMING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as of now
> 
> pokkle goes by he/they pronouns!
> 
> ANNNND short chapter but my grades have went up so yay  
> AND my birthday is getting closer and closerrrrrrrr :D
> 
> EDIT: someone who goes by H corrected my grammar errors so thank you H
> 
> EDIT 2: THIS WAS TYPED AND POSTED ON MY SCHOOL COMPUTER BTW


	26. my little ponies !!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "jesus is sending me a sign by making me choke on food" - killua

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love lore ranting, i’ll write a fucking BOOK on the fnaf lore, i’m not joking

_**3:56 AM** _

_**local gas station robbery** _

catboy: i’m thoroughly convinced that jesus knows what he’s doing

catboy: because i just choked on my burrito 

zuzu: *almost chokes on burrito* 

zuzu: “jesus’s fault.”

catboy: BASICALLY. 

sushi: oh my gosh

sushi: gon just sent me a 2 hour audio recording of him explaining the fnaf lore i’m gonna scream 

senior: IM SORRY??

frogboy: LISTEN TO IT. 

sushi: NO 

frogboy: I LOVE LORE RANTING ITS MY FAVORITE 

catboy: waaaait send them to me toooo

frogboy: making another one rn for u <3

catboy: yay

pika: gags 

catboy: shut it whore 

pika: PULLING OUT THE WHORE TAG HUH

pika: KITTY

catboy: STOP PZLSBSKBF

pocky: ok but like 

pocky: i hate when i’m eating and i randomly choke like LMAO OK WHY NOW?

senior: not you guys questioning yourselves after you choke

pika: *chokes on a lego*  
  


  
  


pika: “why didn’t it taste better?”

pika: this happened back in elementary 

zuzu: FREAK 

pika: I WAS LIKE 8 STOP IT 

pocky: 8 fucking years old and asks why the hell the lego didn’t taste right 

senior: sounds like him ngl

frogboy: my friend told me everytime you choke thats your body testing your gag reflex

pocky: homie past the lighter

catboy: im burning my mf eyes bye.

senior: hate you all? YES! let's watch mlp!  
  
  
  
  
  
pocky: twilight was a bitch 

catboy: fluttershy was a badass 

zuzu: i hate twilight

senior: STOP I KIN HER  
  
  


catboy: KINNING A PONY, the door is over there 

senior: ITS NOT MY FAULT  
  


  
frogboy: who finna tell him   
  


  
  


senior: says the pinkie pie kinnie

frogboy: STOP ATTACKING ME$&&$-#&$

  
  
  
  
sushi: i joined a discord and they're reading smut in the vc 

sushi: they invited me to listen do i accept or decline 

zuzu: do it

  
  
  


catboy: a c c e p t

  
  


  
frogboy: if it's Harry x Draco smut invite me ty 😊😊

  
  
  
  
pika: YOU HAVE A HARCO ADDICTION ISTG

frogboy: I WAS KIDDING STOP SSHSJGXJBN

sushi: after you admitted you read fnaf x reader fics i'm starting to believe anything you say related to fanfic 

pocky: I TOOK A HARRY POTTER QUIZ EARLER TO SEE MY HOUSE  
  


  
pocky: I GOT HUFFLEPUFF 

catboy: i was put into slytherin 

catboy: then alluka called me out and said "oh great, the next voldemort"

catboy: deadass cried.

pocky: STOP I LOVE HER LMFAOOOO

pika: shave all that hair off and you're good to go 

catboy: IM NOT DOING THAT

pika: IM PROMOTING GOOD ETHICS SHUT UP

frogboy: i was put into hufflepuff too so i emailed the creator of the quiz to redo me 

zuzu: why???

frogboy: badasses arent in hufflepuff

pocky: BRUH

sushi: HAJHAAHAJKS

frogboy: I JUST ACCEPTED IT 

frogboy: I GUESS I CAN BE A BADASS AND HUFFLEPUFF AT THE SAME TIME  
  
  


pocky: i just got INSULTED and nobody says anything

zuzu: yall hear sum?

senior: nope, you?

zuzu: nah, _silence_ is what i hear.

pocky: STOP HAVE MERCY

pika: y'all byakuya is so UGH.

pika: he can stomp on me

pika: listening to his va say these lines on repeat <3

catboy: "Good morning everyone. God has let me live another day, and I'm about to make it _everyone's_ problem."

catboy: you played it on repeat in the bathroom today and its ENGRAVED in my memory

zuzu: byakuya will BREATH and pika will be like "yes zaddy"

pika: giggles

pika: byakuya.

senior: ew

pika: growls

pika: leorio

senior: STOP KSSKNJKX

frogboy: we're on ft and zushi just dropped a mug and watched it shatter

frogboy: and then sat there in silnce staring at it

sushi: sighs

sushi: im TIRED

catboy: oh yeah arent y'all partners for the project

frogboy: yes 

frogboy: i dont know shit for this project and zushi took a hour long nap im sobbing, i called him 7 times 

pocky: who DOESNT TAKE NAPS??

pika: me

zuzu: ur sleep deprived shut up

catboy: HAHAAHASBJS

pika: WOOOOOOOW FUCK YOU

zuzu: HAHSBHA

senior: shes not wrong LMAOO  
  
  


senior: but like ill wake up and go "fuck."

senior: and then go back to sleep

pocky: is that why you're late like 24/7

senior: someone shut them up NOW

pocky: blushes

pocky: who wants to? smirks

catboy: gags

frogboy: IM

zuzu: pass.

sushi: NOT UR OWN GF LMFAOOOO  
  
  


pocky: I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME

zuzu: PASS

pika: KSNIJBHXJBUHB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m tired
> 
> i called leorio "lepton" today im so sorry leorio kinnies 💔
> 
> anyways, i look hot in a beanie btw, i have maroon colored hair rn for the black beanie and maroon combo is like w o w  
> tho my friend said i looked like kazuichi 
> 
> sobs


	27. blackout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they're not stupid...sometimes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeaf 2

_**1:36 PM** _

_**local gas station robbery** _

frogboy: what the fuck are the primary colors

sushi: girl what

frogboy: THE PRIMARY COLORS

pika: blue orange and pink

catboy: THOSE ARE NOT THE COLORS

pika: WELL DO YOU KNOW THEM THEN

catboy: BLUE, YELLOW AND RED IM

catboy: DID YOU NOT KNOW THIS

senior: who tf pays attention in art

zuzu: people who arent lazy

senior: SHUT

frogboy: im deadass tho, those are the PC right?

sushi: they should be idk

catboy: yeah last time i learned about PC was like 3rd grade 

pocky: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yu44JRTIxSQ>

frogboy: WHTTYSHBVGU

zuzu: THAT WAS YOUR BEST SOURCE

pocky: it was THAT or a boring old blog about PC

zuzu: JUST MAKE UP UR MIND?? IT DOESNT MATTER

pika: vieodos are better 

zuzu: $%**#$#$#@#%

catboy: THATS  
  


catboy: THAT SPELLING MADE ME CRINGE PLZ

sushi: vieodos? VIEODOS?

pika: why must you

sushi: CUZ THAT WAS HORRIBLE SPELLING??? DONT QUESTION ME

pika: JABJBHBSS

senior: h

senior: i just wrote a 5 letter essay explaining why the school should allow a cult to subside there

zuzu: i

sushi: bye.

catboy: a five letter essay????? how???

frogboy: i cant even solve a basic math problem.

pocky: why did i hear gon's huge ass ego crumble

frogboy: cmon outside behind the school

frogboy: i got two hands that are ready to be thrown

pocky: bet that up bitch ill drag you

catboy: ok but CULT ESSAY?? HELLO

senior: shall leader read passing rules of judgement and law?

pika: STOP IT.

senior: ITS FUN TO SPEAK LIKE THAT PLZ

zuzu: you sound more like jesus than a satan summoner but i mean

zuzu: YOU DO YOU

sushi: WHO SUMMONS SATAN AT SCHOOL

catboy: people who schudule their breakdown at 2:35-2:45 every wednesday and friday while blasting britney spears

catboy: kurapika.

pika: DO YOU WANT ME TO SUBMIT TO MY SADNESS?? 

pika: exactly shut it whore, you cry over gon not being at school

catboy: I DONTDGDV*&*&%%$%

senior: where did gon go tho??? he was just here

sushi: hes going to fight pokkle wydm

zuzu: GON WASNT JOKIN@#&^&^%^

sushi: i literally saw pokkle walk OUT OF CLASS AND PAST MY CLASSROOM  
  


sushi: but im too tired to stop them.

catboy: ZUSH PLZ  
  
  


sushi: CANT HEAR YOU.

pika: oh my gosh , there's a blackout

pika: the lights turned off in the classroom and there was a thump then someone goes 'you mean me'

senior: DID I

sushi: FUCKING 'you mean me' I CANT GET OVER THATSHBSHS

catboy: out of ALL the times my phone torch wants to be a bitch, like girl bye

frogboy: h

pocky: he messed with the outer box and caused an blackout

frogboy: i BREATHED AND YOU PIN THE BLAME ON ME

catboy: HOW DO YOU CAUSE A BLACKOUT

senior: WRE YALL ACTUALLY FIGHTING^@^%&(

pocky: you think we joke around here oreos?

pocky: dense asf. thought you were bae. :/

frogboy: PLZKNJNKJ

pika: IM SO CONFUSED WHARATGFS

zuzu: jus the dkar??? bye  
  
  


zuzu: someone said "hah", screamed, and disappeared 

senior: DID I ACCIDENTALLY DO SOMETHING

pika: this bitch recited a spell and doesn't know he did

sushi: A SPELLE IM LSOINSG IT

catboy: spelle

sushi: if you disappear like that one kid in ponzu's class, it wasnt me

catboy: STOSIOPBH

frogboy: how 2 fic brek box

zuzu: step 1, dont be a dumbass and throw hands near a breaker box for electricity

frogboy: whats rule 2? i already broke rule 1 

zuzu: HAVE YOU NO SHAME

frogboy: STOP JUST HELP ME KSMXNSKM

piak: ran into the door

pika: and fell

pika: i’ll just lay here. 

senior: YOU ARE SO DRAMATIC 

pika: PZKSBSKD

catboy: causing vandalism 

catboy: m

catboy: I KNEW BRINGING SPRAY CANS WAS A GOOD IDEA LMAOO

pocky: oh my FUCKING gosh don’t you dare 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> migraines suck.
> 
> it was orginally going to be a double upload but as i was typed and posted this, i caught a horrible headache and wave of nausea.
> 
> this kinda short so sorry!
> 
> kith
> 
> EDIT: hey guys. might go on hiatus. it’s not confirmed but right now i might just leave social media all together (i.e, insta, discord, snap, ao3) but idk yet. life is getting, out of hand right now, so for now, updates will be slower than usual, i’m sorry.
> 
> EDIT 2: I DONT MEAN LIKE FOREVER, JUST A SHORT BREAK SLKCN


	28. 1 am convos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> miraculous! saving the day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI ITS BEEN LIKE 5 DAYS??

**_1:47 AM_ **

_**local gas station robbery** _

catboy: it's Christmas in Paris, all is cheery and bright

catboy: but i'm all alone tonight

frogoy: NO NO NO NO

frogboy: SOMEOnE MUTE HIM PZLLS

pocky: what is he saying

pika: idk but muting someone sounds fun rn

zuzu: MY ADMIN ISNT WORKING KOUNGVSH

sushi: OUT OF ALL THE TIMES BITCH?

sushi: FIX IT.

catboy: families are together with their gifts by their side

catboy: Only Cat Noir's alone tonight

senior: STOOP STOP STOPS STOP

catboy: LMFAOO IM SORRY

catboy: i was watching it on netflix earlier and it was stuck in my head 

catboy: anyways

catboy: someone texted me on discord and said

catboy: “your penis is dry, but when it comes, it gets super wet!” 

catboy: how to erase memory!!! 

frogboy: FIREJHEEIVEHD

pocky: i

zuzu: AKSHSKAJS

pika: BLEACH. FUCKING GOD. 

_**sushi has left local gas station robbery** _

senior: UHMMMM who were you talking to on discord 😁😁

catboy: PLZ IDK THEY ADDED ME FROM A SERVER??

frogboy: i deadass love discord servers 

frogboy: 25% servers are offensive, 25% are super active and chaotic servers, 25% are completely dead servers, and 25% are neutral and chill servers 

zuzu: yk what i love? 

zuzu: GREEN BEANS.

_**catboy has kicked zuzu** _

catboy: LMAOO THE SERVER THING IS ACCURATE 

pocky: so we’re all just gonna ignore how he kicked my gf

pika: yes

pocky: fuck you

pika: anytime, anywhere 

senior: PZLSJSKSBSB??? 

frogboy: anyways, what’s y’all favorite slogan 

_**sushi & zuzu have joined local gas station robbery ** _

sushi: save money, live better

sushi: walmart 

catboy: arby’s

catboy: WE HAVE THE MEATS 

zuzu: PZKSISKS THAT ONE MAKES ME CACKLE 

pika: dirty mind much? 

pocky: i 

zuzu: THATS NOT WHAT I MEANT

senior: DAMNNN WAITT

senior: why the conversation change sm

senior: we can’t stick to one topic??? 

pika: welcome to the reality of groupchats bitch

senior: HN

catboy: INSERT . JPEG

frogboy: wh

frogboy: WHAT 

zuzu: HE SAID 

zuzu: INSERT . JPEG 

pocky: THATS NOT A PICTURE SOMEONE EXPLAIN 

pika: just took a shower, feel like a bad bitch

sushi: you literally take a shower every 10 minutes 

sushi: i’m SO fucking convinced you’re a mermaid 

pika: PZLSKSKNS

frogboy: ARIEL’S COUSIN?? 

zuzu: ariel left the sea for some asshole 

zuzu: why would you want to be related to her

pocky: FR LMAOOO

senior: real queen of the sea??? moana. 

catboy: left her home island to venture out and risk her life to save her home 

catboy: true queen of the sea stg 

pika: PERIOD

pika: also my scales would totally be like red or something 

frogboy: mine would be green idc idc 

pocky: throw up scales 

frogboy: i’m about tired of your shit

frogboy: pull up, i’ll wipe the floor with you 

pocky: THIS IS LIKE THE THIRD TIME YOU WANTED TO FIGHT ME 

frogboy: STOP TRYNA PICK FIGHTS WITH ME THEN

zuzu: stg someone finna break a bone after y’all fight 

zuzu: fighting isnt okay y’all 

senior: “y’all” 

senior: alr country gal 

catboy: COUNTRY GAL LSNSHSKSBDHD

zuzu: yk what, fighting is okay now 

senior: STOP

sushi: bro wtf

sushi: i just choked on my sushi???

sushi: is that shit even possible 

catboy: ain’t that like...cannibalism 

sushi: stomps 

sushi: stfu peasant 

catboy: you wanna go shortie???

sushi: BET BITCH 

pika: I SLIPPED IN THE BATHROOM AND I CANT MOVE 

pika: Help! I’ve fallen and I can’t get up!

zuzu: PZKSHSOSBS

zuzu: NOT HIM STUCK IN THE BATHROOM

catboy: fucking LOSER.

senior: NOBODY CALLS KURAPIKA A LOSER UNLESS YOU’RE ME

catboy: HSNABEHSBD

pocky: GON STG IM GOING TO TAPE YOUR MOUTH SHUT 

frogboy: IS THAT BC I SENT A RECORDING OF THE RACHEL THING 

sushi: THE RACHEL THING?? THATS SO 2019 PLLSKSKZNX

frogboy: SO?? S O ???

frogboy: WHY IS EVERYBODY JUST PICKING A FIGHT WITH ME TODAY

sushi: YOU JUST GET AGGRAVATED EASILY

catboy: gon it’s ok i still love you 

frogboy: i know you do, ilyt mwah 

catboy: ILYT??? I L Y T ???? 

catboy: bitch bye. i’m taking that back. it’s “i love you too” tf is ilyt. 

frogboy: H????

pocky: HAHAHAHAHA

frogboy: SHUT 

frogboy: we still fighting. idc idc. 

pocky: BET THAT ON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in the day time, im marinette
> 
> anyways i finished the first 2 games of dngrp but i haven't finished the 3rd one yet
> 
> and my birthday is next tuesday!


	29. kids and...what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> b

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i typed this on my ipad while doing my science experiment
> 
> angst in this chapter, but its only a brief second!

_**2:27 AM** _

_**local gas station robbery** _

pika: b

pika: LMFAOOOOO

senior: not this bitch laughing at letters 

catboy: PLS???? 

frogboy: b is not a funny letter

pika: its cuz today i was at the park getting ice cream

pika: some kid tripped in the dirt and made a imprint that look like a b

zuzu: HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE BYE 

pocky: its KIDS anything they do is confusing and somehow possible

pocky: like if i asked a kid if they been to the backrooms

pocky: i just KNOW that mf would've been like "yeah, my imaginary friend lives there"

sushi: PLS??? KIDS BE FRIENDS WITH ANYTHING STG

sushi: also the backrooms are scary asl

zuzu: FR LMAOOO  
  


zuzu: ill be drifting to sleep and then suddenly 

zuzu: "holy shit what if i noclip reality in my dreams and get stuck in the backrooms" 

catboy: deadass leorio smile like one of the smilers

senior: "deadass" yeah ur ass is about to be dead.

frogboy: STOP UR FUNNY 

sushi: sarcasm?

frogboy: NO IM SERIOUS  
  


pika: I CANT TELL?? PLS.

senior: yall idk but depression naps hit different 

zuzu: what

senior: depression naps hit different.

sushi: agreeing with that

pika: why this all of a sudden

senior: walked into the bathroom this morning to find this mf railing his girlfriend

catboy: AT SCHOOL????? AND IN THE MORNING? SIS....

senior: yes.

pika: WHO FUCKS AT LIKE 8 AM

zuzu: SOME STRAIGHT KINKY SHIT BYE

frogboy: DID YOU...DO ANYTHING

pocky: YOU THINKING HE FUCKING SAT DOWN AND WATCHED LIKE IT WAS SOME PORN VIDEO@@$#&&#&#

zuzu: PSLSOWOWMWIS

pocky: rate it 1-10

pika: RATE IT,MSBSOMSBSGS 

senior: they were loud, and made a complete mess on the floor, and then i had to bleach my eyes afterwards

senior: solid 4/10, it was okay, save for doing it in a public restroom

sushi: and at SCHOOL.

catboy: I CNSGAGAUX AND HE ACTS LIKE ITS NORMALLLLL

frogboy: it kinda is????? legit walked in on the drama club playing cards like it was yu-gi-oh

catboy: SOBBING I HATE THIS SCHOOL

sushi: not enough? you and gon knocked over the vending machine

pocky: ponzu broke open the nurse office

pika: after pokkle got stuck 

senior: a blackout happened 

zuzu: someone blasted juju on that beat literally YESTERDAY 

pika: 2016 vibes 

sushi: someone made a presentation of how ponies are a threat to society 

zuzu: pon

zuzu: ponies...

sushi: YES

sushi: they went, and i quote, “ponies shall be executed. if ponies exist, discord from mlp friendship is magic exists. and discord is the GOD of chaos and will reign terror over the world. ponies attract danger, so we must get rid of them!”

pocky: STOP SOMEONE RECREATED THAT MEME WITH THE PRESENTATION AND IT SAYS “how i lost my virginity to a mint cookie (with pictures)”

senior: PS,SOWKSMSLS???

catboy: kids smoke weed in the bathroom too

catboy: legit joined a roblox game where you smoke weed, get high and collect points

frogboy: IS THAT EVEN LEGAL

catboy: AS IF I KNOW, ITS R O B L O X 

pocky: writing klance fanfic for the hell of it 

pika: drop the link when ur done.

pocky: bet asf

senior: twitter wild 

senior: a bakudeku shipper named the ship name decchan and now all i can think of is dickchan 

pika: someone who has a penis as a head

_**sushi has left local gas station robbery** _

zuzu: and this is ponzu. signing off to hopefully erase whatever the fuck i just read 10 seconds ago. 

frogboy: ^^  
  


catboy: say one more damn thing and ill personally sharp my nails just for u so i can become an assassin and make u my first target bitch.

pocky: HUH

senior: SCAREFEYHDBD 

catboy: WRONG CHAT!?!?!?!😁😁😁

frogboy: who were you sending that to?

frogboy: go to DM

_**Private Message** _

_**TW: Mentions of Homophobia.** _

kitty: remember the guy i projected with a couple weeks back

froggy: yeah

kitty: he was shit talking you.

kitty: and it was pissing me off.

froggy: what did he say  
  


kitty: you know how you’re open about your sexuality?

kitty: he knows ur pan and started saying homophobic shit while spewing the f slur

kitty: i popped off cuz why would someone talk about my bf like that??? 

froggy:

froggy: i love you killua.

kitty: h

kitty: KSJSKSHSJSS

froggy: YOU HAVE NO PROBLEM SAYING IT IN THE GC BUT NOW YOU GET EMBARRASSED 

kitty: SHUT UP IT CAUGHT ME OFF GUARD 

kitty: i love you too gon. anything for you. 

kitty: you always got my back. i always got yours. 

froggy: imagine having a bsf whos your bf. 

froggy: oh wait, yes i can cuz i have both 😏‼️

kitty: commit arson with me cutie

kitty: sobs in joy

froggy: PSLSKLS

_**TW ends here, ended with fluff.** _

_**local gas station robbery** _

sushi: JUST BECAUSE YOUR AO3 FIC ALREADY HAS 50 READS DOESNT MAKE IT FAMOUS 

pocky: LET ME LIVE BITCH

sushi: NO

zuzu: i cant comprehend on why you thought writing klance smut was a good idea.

pika: 10/10.

senior: NO?!?!?!?

catboy: KLAMCE WHATSUWGWGD

frogboy: read a 200k klance fic with heavy angst in like 6th grade

pika: drop link

frogboy: fuck no, ur obsessed

sushi: i

pika: IM NOT #&#$#&@$#

frogboy: YES U ARE !?!?!?!  
  


pocky: pika was like,,,, the first read and kudos

zuzu: EXPOSING BITCHES NOW OAJSUSINWND

pika: ITS SAD THAT I AM BITCHES 

senior: CRTEYEUHEBEBD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> christmas special coming up, and i know its weeks away, and unlike halloween which only gave me a few days to put something together, i have about 2 weeks for preperation LOL
> 
> yeah so I will be brainstorming ideas 
> 
> also yes. gon is pansexual in my au with he/him pronouns, and i also mentioned in an older chapter that leorio is bisexual with he/him pronouns,!
> 
> the other’s sexualities:
> 
> killua - gay, he/him
> 
> ponzu - bi-curious, demisexual, she/her
> 
> pokkle - unlabled, he/they
> 
> kurapika: unlabeled, he/him, (will change to they/them later on)
> 
> zushi - aro/ace, he/him


	30. more shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> scary spaghetti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we have made it to chapter 30!!!
> 
> so kinda long chapter??

**_3:01 AM_ **

**_local gas station robbery_ **

pika: different ways to say “im gay” go

sushi: its 3 am ffs

pika: cant sleep so answer the question 

pika: ik yall awake too

zuzu: yall

pika: i hope you bite the dust

senior: du du du

frogboy: another one bites the dust

pika: STOPSKSLS

pika: back to question

pika: different ways to say “im gay” go

catboy: i have a interest in men rather than women

pika: very formal but valid

zuzu: ion like pussay. 

frogboy: STOP WHAT

sushi: HAUWHAHAGHAGA

zuzu: IM BI CURIOUS SO THAT SENTENCE IS ROAMING MY MIND CONSTANTLY 

pika: “i like pussay? no pussay? maybe pussay?”

pika: and there isnt an a in pussy btw

catboy: i will pay $20 for you to shut up

pika: raise the price

pocky: DONT RAISE THE PRICE

catboy: ANYWAYS

catboy: sitting in a room with illumi and he keels shuffling cards finna cut my ears off

sushi: PSLSOSKS

senior: do it no balls

catboy: is that a challenge 

senior: yes

pika: un no cuz i dont wanna have to be the only one who hears gon’s rambling about creepypasta

senior: scary spaghetti

zuzu: freaky fettuccine

pocky: terrifying tortellini 

frogboy: they arent that bad

frogboy: growing outta of that phase tho

sushi: you’ve been 5’4 since 8th grade

frogboy: FUCKING HELL GING IS JUST SHORT OK

frogboy: AUNT MITO LITERALLY SAID THE LAST TIME SHE SAW HIM (which was like before i could walk) SHE WAS TOWERING OVER HIM AND SHES LIKE 5’6 

frogboy: I THOUGHT I WAS 5’5 BUT IM 5’4

catboy: short genetics ‼️‼️‼️

pocky: SHORT GENETICS SIGSISHSKSBS

catboy: im like 5’6 1/2 

senior: rlly? thought you were like 5’7-8

pika: DOES HE LOOK THAT TALL WTF

zuzu: YES?? HAVE YOU SEEN KILLUA

sushi: he TOWERS over me, gon and ponzu stg

zuzu: AND IM LIKE 5’3 

sushi: im 5’2 now ‼️‼️

pika: why tf are you so damn tall killua

pika: AND YOU MR.6’1

senior: GENETICS I ALREADY TOLD YOU

pika: at least im still taller than pokkle

pocky: bitch im creeping up on you

pocky: winks in 5’6

pika: throws a punch in 5’7 NM

pocky: dodges

pika: BITCH I SAID NM

pocky: I DO WHAT I WANT

sushi: yall eve 

zuzu: killed mid sentence 

catboy: pika’s punch flew to him instead of pokkle

frogboy: dear god

frogboy: maybe i do want to come up to heaven early - signed gon

zuzu: SIGNENDNEJEHE

senior: 100% positive none of us are going to heaven 

pika: what makes you say that

senior: i CANNOT fucking believe you just asked that

pocky: do we need to refresh your memory m8?  
  


catboy: STOP WITH THE M8 IM GONNA RIOT

pocky: oh m8! chill out wood ya? 

pocky: IM SORRY ITS ADDICTIVE 

zuzu: cast him on my strange addiction 

frogboy: that show slapped

frogboy: my fav episode was when the lady just ate sand nonstop

sushi: is it possible to eat sand

senior: that lady lived didnt she

pika: i

pika: I GUESS???

****

zuzu: i’m not even finna fucking ask

  
  


pocky: we are true friends 

  
  
  


sushi: i hope a goldfish eats you

  
  
  


pocky: h 

catboy: slaughtered 

  
  
  


senior: claps

  
  
senior: thats a big word coming from you!

catboy: FUCK OFF AKHSKSBSJS D

  
  
  


frogboy: yall ever read fanfic, and the main character is just a real shit person that makes you mad, so like during a chapter when they do something to piss you off, you just go “i hope you die in your own story. slowly.”  
  


pika: yes.

catboy: sur

zuzu: sur

pika: sur 

  
  


frogboy: sur

  
  
  


senior: sur

  
  
  


sushi: sur

  
  
  


pika: but yeah i just wanna jump in the story and sock them 

catboy: LMFAOOOOSNSJSNDUD 

sushi: SAME OR SIDE CHARACTERS JUST BEING A TOTAL ASS

zuzu: ANY CHARACTERS JUST BEING AN ASS TBH 

  
  
  


senior: ^^

senior: nerds i say. NERDS.

sushi: SHUT

pocky: was taking a walk and saw the same cat like 3 times

pocky: wtf

pocky: cats can teleport confirmed

zuzu: why are you taking a walk at 3 am

pocky: bored

pika: they’re lying

pika: they just texted me “im a slut for Doritos so i went out and bought so dont tell my gf plz”

pocky: betrayed. belittled. hurted.

frogboy: HURTETDGEUHED 

catboy: HURTED IS NOT A WORD

pocky: well shiiiitttt IT IS NOW

senior: i really want to slam my head on the wall and not wake up

frogboy: brutal but mood asf

pika: _@senior_ you ok bbg

senior: no

senior: school is just shit

senior: studying medical is just tiring and drains you easily

senior: bitch finna drop out and join the mafia 🥺

catboy: THE EMOJI KAHSISHSSJHSND

pocky: STSIUSOWHWKWH

pika: take a break from studying, if you get stressed easily and it will ruin your motivation

pika: and i dont want that happening, SO TAKE A BREAK 

senior: i will, ily <3

pika: ilyt <3

zuzu: gross

senior: says the one in a hetero relationship 

zuzu: STOP PLSSLSKS

pocky: OMFAKSYSSHD

frogboy: anyways, what yall doing for christmas 

catboy: sleeping and hopefully for eternity

senior: ^^  
  


pika: ^^  
  


zuzu: ^^  
  


sushi: ^^

pocky: ^^  
  


frogboy: let me do that with you, we’ll cuddle 

catboy: sounds like a plan ‼️‼️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> million dollar pus
> 
> drink some water and eat something today, ily <3


	31. can coffee kill you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 31111111111111111111111111111111111111

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeaf 3

_**1:37 AM** _

_**local gas station robbery** _

senior: im kinda hot ngl

pika: 

catboy: 

frogboy: 

pocky:

sushi: no not really

zuzu: not at all but ok.

pika: U WERENT TO SUPPOSED TO TELL HIM 

catboy: ponzu and zushi took the gun and killed

pocky: PONZU AND ZUSHI PSKSJSOSJW

senior: WDYM “YOU WEREN’T SUPPOSED TO TELL HIM”

_**pika has left local gas station robbery** _

frogboy: NOT THIS BITCH LEAVING 

_**senior has added pika to local gas station robbery** _

senior: YOU CANT LEAVE

pika: what gave you the motivation to wake up and say such bullshit tho?

catboy: LMFAOOOOO BYE

zuzu: CJSDNJSNHJNHD

senior: fuck you

pika: sure when

sushi: TMI BITCH

pika: I WAS JK WDYMSKNJDSNJN

frogboy: just cooked a plate of eggs

frogboy: will be stacking them hoes

sushi: and how is this similar to the conversation?

frogboy: bitch boy

sushi: ???!?!?!!?

sushi: I JUST ASKED A QUESTION

catboy: asked 

catboy: wait nvm thought you spelled it wrong h

pocky: STUPID LMFAOAISOJK

catboy: SHUT UP PLSLS

zuzu: on a scale 1-10 how likely will 6 cups of coffee kill you

pika: and you're asking this why

zuzu: for a friend

senior: im that friend

pika: depends on when you drink it

senior: like IMMEDIATELY after a cup

pika: damn bitch u dead then

catboy: coffee can....kill you??????

sushi: lovely

pocky: EXPIRED coffee maybe

pika: wh

pika: COFFEE CANT EXPIRE WHATATGTS

senior: it can

senior: you just never notice cause you drink like 4 cups a day

pika: *7

zuzu: THATS NOT BETTER???

pika: what do you think i do in my spare time????

sushi: you drink coffee?

pika: yes

sushi: ???????  
  
  


sushi: why isnt this bitch 6ft under yet tf.

frogboy: ZUSHI PPSLSSKSN

catboy: "oh my gosh, why arent you dead yet."

catboy: "striving on coffee, thats why"

catboy: "THATS SUPPOSED TO BE THE SOURCE THAT KILLS YOU"

pika: STRIVING ON COFFEE  
  


zuzu: make that a shirt

senior: sell it at old navy

frogboy: aunt mito shops there

frogboy: their eyeliner smacks im just saying

pika: "smacks"

pika: tf you do? eat the eyeliner?

frogboy: what do you think i mean? 

frogboy: square up pikachu 

pocky: PIKACHUAHAUHJWN

catboy: ANNNNND where have you been?

pocky: watching pirates of the carribean 

senior: i dont think you spelled that right 

pocky: this isnt sex ed, shut up

senior: WH

zuzu: how is that????

zuzu: bye. kill me now.

pocky: wont miss you xoxoxo - pokkle

  
  
  
  
catboy: fly low bitch 🥺🥺 

  
  
  
  
pika: mwah, gone and forgotten <3333

frogboy: will be photoshopping you in those ghetto clouds <3

zuzu: ANYTHING BUT THOSE

senior: filing a complaint cause the dead person wont stay dead

sushi: "can you stay dead? i have to prepare for you funeral, if you dont stop breathing ill call the police on your deceased ass and you'll be spending your days in the morgue."

catboy: THE MORGUE BYE LAGCFSEGVG

pika: LNAFSIOJIUX PLEASE

senior: winter break is almost here, how we feeling?

frogboy: releaived

zuzu: your typos make my head ache

frogboy: and your sass makes god's ass itch but is he complaining?

zuzu: h

zuzu: IHY

zuzu: anyways im feeling tired asf i want school to be over 

sushi: jumpy 

pika: ok kangaroo 

pika: just captured a kangaroo and drank 2 cup of coffee, feeling: energetic 

catboy: ok tori

catboy: anyways im feeling smug 

senior: smug bitch

pocky: i just know you were waiting for that

senior:...yes

pika: listening to my twitter friend rant about outdated memes wbu

catboy: how outdated are we talking

pika: 2011-2016

frogboy: so when dab was still a thing

zuzu: never mention dab around me

sushi: you act like its gonna kill you

zuzu: it MIGHT. IT JUST MIGHT.

sushi: LKNKJNK

pocky: memes as in, unfunny memes that 6th grade would've laughed at or

pocky: vines?

senior: JUST because vines peeked in 2016 does NOT mean they lost their spark

pika: some are still iconic 

pika: and i will gadly debate with you if you come to terms to disagree. 

frogboy: i dont anyone in this chat can disagree

sushi: for safety reasons, i will be quoting my favorite vine

sushi: "i wanna be a yoyo master, make me a yoyo master he cried. but the yoyo master did not answer, he just kept on yoing"

catboy: i AM the yoyo master.

zuzu: you dont think we know nerd?

catboy: heart? broken. eyes? tearing up. hotel? trivago.

pocky: yall im so convinced ponzu would be the typical high school bully in a highschool drama 

senior: the rival love interest in a wattpad

pika: the "i fell in love with my bully" gacha life mini movie

frogboy:

frogboy: let me check your recently watched

pika: NO 

pika: gacha...hit.

senior: for the LOVE of god.

catboy: atua*

pocky: SHUT UP ANGIE YONAGA KINNIE  
  
  


catboy: JUSTFGT

frogboy: we are NOT going through your atua phase again

catboy: i think i made an exact replica of angie from v3 idc idc

sushi: shivers

sushi: flashbacks of 7th grade halloween

sushi: nightmares i swear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> winter break or christmas break as some of you call it, is this friday and lasts 2 weeks, so i can update more hopefully!
> 
> but then again. im going through some shit, so sorry updates ae random, i still will continue this cause this is an escape way for reality and shitty feelings, i just enjoy writing overall and im glad you guys can continue to enjoy this even if some chapters seem shorter lately


	32. winter fuckthisland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a group hangout and snarky remarks too, but fluff all around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the hoildays are upon us, so we must take forth HOILDAY RELATED CHAPTERS

frogboy: its friday yessir

pika: end of the semester

pocky: AND hoilday break

zuzu: AND ITS GOD DAMN SNOWING

sushi: perfect day today bye

senior: crismus is coming

catboy: its crismus

catboy: merry crimus

frogboy: merry christs

pika: merry chrysler 

zuzu: watching mlp christmas special 

zuzu: rarity is a mood fight me

frogboy: later

frogboy: anyways, every1 meet at the park at 2pm, bring gloves for urselves ok? ok <3

catbpy: y tho

pika: stop being a negetive nancy and just do it bum

catboy: HOW WAS THAT BEING-- WSHSHBH

senior: but gon its like 1:56...

frogboy: yeah? better run bitch

sushi: YOU'RE ALREADY THERE???  
  
  


frogboy: i come here to feed the ducks all the time so yes

pocky: jokes on you im already there too

frogboy: fucking tall ass bitch

pocky: ur just short? come again.

frogboy: ugh, wounded </3

pocky: perish

catboy: i see yall

senior: yall

catboy: STOP </3

senior: ITS FUNNY NO

frogboy: how does everyone think of games?

pika: they’re amazing as long as i win

catboy: stop stroking ur ego bitch.

pika: im finna fucking BLOCK you, im,,,, SO CLOSE 

catboy: LMAOOO anyways yeah i like games

pocky: hate them

zuzu: only cuz you lose every single time

pocky: thought you loved me?

zuzu: nah

senior: THE SLANDER SKSJSJSNND

sushi: YES?? GAMES ARE THE STATE OF MIND. PERFECT. FUCK OFF, I AM A GOD AT GAMES, IF YOU LOSE, SUCK IT UP BABY BITCH

frogboy: who r u?????

sushi: gordon ramsay

frogboy: h

zuzu: please. no. exterminate my existence.

pocky: mood asf. 

pika: partner in crime??

pocky: yes

senior: oh so ur ass replaced me?

catboy: who wouldn’t replace u

senior: you = fired

catboy: PSKSLSKS???

frogboy: ok so killua, and pokkle are here

frogboy: ugh nvm i see pika

pika: you act like you cant tolerate my presence

pocky: why did pika walk up like he was about to interrogate us

pika: state ur buisness or perish

catboy: i didnt commit first degree murder

pika: understood. carry on.

senior: youd???????? be a terrible cop????

pika: im joining the mafia????? duh

pika: you'll be my second in command m8

sushi: may i join this organization

pika: yes

frogboy: ok but where is everyone else

zuzu: just pulled up with leorio cuz my ass cant drive 

catboy: relatable except i walked

senior: its so cold my fingers just got hyperthermia what the fuck

pika: PLEASE

sushi: damn i see all of you already 

sushi: anyways hey bitches

****

Gon clapped his hands in glee as Zushi, being the last one to get here, finally made it. "Everyone here?" He heard Killua scoff at his question, "Yeah-no shit, sherlock." Gon rolled his eyes and settled on ignoring his boyfriend's sarcasm. "Thank you, asshat." He shot back with a smirk, which caused Killua to huff and cross his arms.

"Yeah-ew. No need to flirt. Explain what we're doing here, firstly." Kurapika shivered as snow continued to flutter down from above. It was empty outside--save for the few children building snowmen and such, it was still fairly vacant at the park. The ground was littered in a white blanket, covering the grass, trees and the sidewalk. Gon turned away, pretending to check his nails (even though he had gloves on), then faced Kurapika again.

"Didn't you read the message? I asked if you liked games."

Ponzu crossed her arms, "Yeah? Stop being vague, frogboy. What does games have to do with being at the park?" Pokkle nodded, agreeing with her before adding commentary of their own, "If you think I'm going to play Marco-Polo in that freezing ass lake, I'm gonna jump you," His threat was playful, but the eyetwitch and glare said otherwise. Gon sent a glare right back at his friend, before breaking eye contact.

"How would we play Marco-Polo? Hypothermia is a thing, y'know."

"Only if you go, what, skinny dipping?" Leorio questioned. 

Killua stared at Leorio wide eyed before it shifted into a glare, "I am _not_ freezing my balls off, old man. What did that even _come from?_ " Leorio held his hands infront of him, "Wipe that scary look on your face, brat. Also, I was answering the question--not suggesting!" He defended himself, though, Killua didn't look pleased at being called a brat, but Leorio didn't like being called an old man.

Kurapika quivered and crossed his arms tighter, trying to bring in warmth. "I'm _about_ to freeze my balls of if I keep standing here, what the hell do you mean by games?" Gon stifled a laughter, but it disappeared quickly after scowl from Kurapika shut him up. 

Zushi sighed, "Are you guys _that_ dense? Or just stupid?"

"Oh--bold coming from you."

"You shut your face, Pokkle."

"Can you guys shut up? I'd rather here nature than you guys arguing before I freeze to death." Kurapika snapped, streching his arms out infront of him to move.

Killua pressed on, "Kurapika's weakness being _winter_? Thought I'd never see the day." 

"This is about to be your last once I'm done with you, bitch."

"Why you-"

"Okay! Okay!" Gon shouted over the arguing, "I get it, you guys can't tolerate eachother." He rolled his eyes before turning and walking towards the opening field, which was large enough to serve a soccer game. 

"Wh-where the hell are you going?" He heard Ponzu shout from behind him, he raised his hand gestrued for them to follow. He heard footsteps and a few snarky remarks that were thrown at eachother before it went silent.

The silence didn't last for long.

"If a seriel killer murders me in this field, I will haunt all of you."

"Oh-oh my fucking god-"

Killua cackled at whoever said that (Gon came to find out it was Kurapika, typical). Ponzu joined in with Killua before Leorio said something that caused the group into an uproar.

"Free snow cones after they stab you, so it'd be worth it."

Zushi doubled over trying to catch his breath as Pokkle had to get on his knees to laugh it off. Ponzu stopped in between laughs, "You fucking-- _snowcones?_ You think his blood is edible or something?"

Leorio nodded and adjusted his glasses, "It helps with iron deficiency." 

Gon covered his mouth to hold down his laughter. "No-NO, god, please. What would be the flavor name?"

"Kurta's Eyes!"

"Kurapika, no!"

"Kurapika, _yes_."

The laughter continued as the group finally made it to the open field. No one said or moved as they waited for Gon to make the next move. He did.

By face planting into the snow.

The other six watched as Gon lied there in the snow, not moving. Pokkle bent down and poked him, once. Twice. Yet, Gon didn't budge. Pokkle stiffend. "Fuck-is he dead?"

"I don't know--Leorio! Check to see if he's alive."

"Why me?!"

"You're the doctor, aren't you!?" 

"In training, bastard!"

Killua snarled towards him, "If he ends up perishing in this snowy field, I'll make sure you go to the heavens with him." Kurapika caught on the threat and faced Killua, fuming.

"Gon is _not_ going to heaven--none of us are. And if you kill him, I'll make sure to kill you in the process-"

Zushi clapped to interrupt the on-going threats. "Yeah-okay! No one is killing anybody! Someone just make sure he didn't up and die, okay?!" Ponzu nodded and bent down poking Gon. 

"Gon--buddy, you, uh, doing okay there?"

Gon's head suddenly shot up, as he stood up in the process, shaking off the snow, "Where were we?"

"Summoning-"

Ponzu interrupted Kurapika before he could say anymore, "Just about to ask what we're about to do." She ignored Kurapika's groan as she questioned Gon. He nodded, before telling them to wait here. 

He walked out further towards the field, and faced them. Before bending down, gathering snow. The other six were confused, until a snowball hit Pokkle in the face.

"You're so on, wet wig."

The others scattred across the field, picking up, and dodging snowballs too.

An angry Leorio chased after a laughing Killua.

Kurapika and Pokkle were both invested in their 1v1 snowball battle.

Ponzu, Gon, and Zushi were having fun building a snowman. The seven of them were _together_. 

Yeah.

It was perfect.

****

frogboy: yall never know how to stfu do yall

pika: no <3

zuzu: "if theres a seriel killer, and they murder me, im haunting yall no cap"

zuzu: thats not what he said but its basically what he said

pika: NO BUT "bloody snow cones!"

catboy: LMFAHBHB LEORIO

senior: IRON DEFICIENCY WDYM

pocky: yum. kurta's eyes

pika: _yes_

sushi: NO FFS

frogboy: yall mfs suck at checking if a person's dead tho

zuzu: gon - *falls and doesnt move*

zuzu: pokkle - "hey are u like, dead?"

pocky: WHAT ELSE WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO

zuzu: CHECK HIS PULSE???? TURN HIM OVER FOR CPR??

pocky: oh

catboy: JUST OH???? BYE

pocky: PSLSPKSO

frogboy: love yall tho

pika: quit with the yall or ill riot stg

catboy: love you too <33

frogboy: YOU COMPLAIN ABOUT MY SPEECH BUT NOT SAY ILY BACK _@pika_

senior: HAHAHAHA

pocky: YEAHHHH love u too gon

zuzu: IG ILY???? OR WHATEVA  
  
  


sushi: LMAOAOOA love you too gon

frogboy: <3 bitches

zuzu: take it back fuck you

pocky: PLSEAEA

pika: PLSEAEA

senior: PLSEAEA

catboy: PLSEAEA

sushi: i cant with you guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they don't hate eachother i swear, that's just how friends are. my friend group are rlly mean to eachother but we still love eachother cuz being mean is just how we show affection lol
> 
> watching the newest pokemon series and i gotta say its pretty good, ash and his new travel companion, goh (yes thats his name), remind me of gon and killua, the duos are just so cute, like i want to adopt them wh
> 
> anyways, should i make a discord server? lmkkkk
> 
> also im doing an escape the night/murder mystery au hxh fic with the cast in this so YEAH


	33. my s/o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> s/o can be weird when they want, but yet you still love them eitherway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its so fucking cold outside what the fuck

_**1:36 AM** _

_**local gas station robbery** _

senior: why did my s/o just text me 

senior: "what the fuck do pineapples grow on"

senior: like im supposed to know that

pika: answer the question leorio

senior: IDK WHAT THEY GROW ON 

catboy: vines???

sushi: thats watermelon

frogboy: vines dont grow watermelon

frogboy: they grow funny memes and iconic videos

pocky: that was the shittiest joke ive ever read what the fuck

frogboy: IT WAS FUNNY STOP THAT

sushi: since im single and aroace i wont play this but

sushi: whos ready to play "weird shit my lover sent me!"

frogboy: ill go first

frogboy: "if i ask google how her day was, do you think she'd fall for me"

frogboy: he sent me that at like 4 am

pika: tryna catch some hoes i see

catboy: PLEASE 

senior: "what if i murder someone with a shot put ball? nvm i sound like a tsumugi kinnie fuck"

senior: we were talking about homework

pocky: TSUMUGI KINNIE PLSNZNJZN

pocky: yall wack on crack

zuzu: wh

zuzu: "wack on crack"

senior: HUJAJBJHBHHBA

pocky: WH

zuzu: and "if you slap a pad on the wall, it'd cause a solar eclipse" 

sushi: IM SORRY????  
  
  


frogboy: SOLARSGVVSVSBHS

pocky: ITS TRUE WHAT

zuzu: MOFO ARE YOU HIGH

pocky: PLSPLSOKSLM

pocky: but yesterday 

pocky: "i see so many human tampons its not even funny"

zuzu: I WAS TIRED STOP

catboy: HUMNMANHSB STMAPONS

pika: "what if i laugh when performing surgery? like the heart would pump and id be like 'haha that heart just moved' and laugh my ass off"

frogboy: LAUGHING DURING WHAT

senior: WHAT IF THO??

pika: WHY WOULD YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT THAT

senior: ITS A POSSIBILITY   
  


catboy: PLEKAKJUE like ur in surgery and you wake up to the doctor laughing at you

pocky: id sob

sushi: same id be thinking "are my insides that funny? damn"

zuzu: TSGSTCFDGSHUG

catboy: "you ever look outside and think what the fuck is god up to at 3:27 am in the morning"

catboy: no gon. i dont.

frogboy: you should, its good to think about in the shower 

pika: shower thoughts?!

senior: GOD NO

senior: SOMEONE MUTE PIKA NOW

pika: your alarm to wake up is your theme song to every episode

zuzu: h

pocky: THE SAMSUNG ALARM IS MY THEME SONG TO MY SHOW??

sushi: WHY THE FUCK IS THAT YOUR ALARM 

catboy: DONT YOU HAVE A IPHONE 

pocky: YES IM SORRY ITS JUST A FEVER DREAM WHEN THE SAMSUNG ALARM PLAYS

frogboy: pizza is technically a sandwich since you put sauce on bread, then cheese, and toppings

pika: we're reliving the memories of our past life

senior: my brain sto

zuzu: killed mid sentence 

catboy: are zebras white horses with black stripes or black horses with white stripes

pocky: wh

pocky: yall ever seen a zonkey???  
  


sushi: a wh

pika: have you ever seen a zorse??

sushi: NO FFS 

pika: look it up

frogboy: they're real??????????????  
  
  


catboy: im gonna lie down

senior: ^^

zuzu: my fan is so dusty im concinved something lives up there

pika: how

zuzu: all the chemicals and dirt fused into something which is probably alive

pocky: rip ponzu you'll probably be missed <3

senior: dust your fan then???

zuzu: procrastination exists 

senior: OH MY GOD

zuzu: LMFAO

frogboy: yeah ik theres something living in the attic and i swear its plotting to take over the house

pocky: a spider

pika: you bitch

pocky: a sp*der

catboy: THE CENSOR LAUJHSSHBS

pika: just ordered cyberpunk glasses wbu

senior: you did not.

pika: https://www.amazon.com/Cyberpunk-LED-Visor-Glasses-Festivals/dp/B081VQV3V5

pika: smirks

sushi: OH MY FUCKING FCUK

frogboy: THOSE LOOK SO GOOD WHAT

pocky: not me jealous

pika: wear these during surgery 

zuzu: surgery party !!!!111!!!

senior: PLEASE

catboy: cyperpunk 2077 came out and people are shittimg on it 

pocky: yeah i saw, the game aint even bad yet the second review with the most votes is 1 star

frogboy: idk i liked it, pretty rad for me 

zuzu: ^^

zuzu: id give it like a 4.7 maybe

sushi: same, sum in the 4.0s

senior: yall anyways, wake me up March 3rd

pika: isnt that ur birthday...

senior: yes. im going into a 3 month sleep. gn.

frogboy: LEORIO PLS  
  
  


pika: LAJISNJSNSJB 

pika: ill send a recording of me singing the auther theme song so you can sleep

senior: i

senior: yk what, fine ill wait

pocky: everyday when you're walking down the street

frogboy: everybody that you meet

catboy: has an original point of view

senior: NO GN. IM DONE WAITING

pika: COME BACK PLSLSOKS

zuzu: leorio is a big ass mood 

sushi: ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> firstly...i love you guys. like the sweet comments you leave shoot me in the heart like an arrow


	34. types out actions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thoughts and more random talks at 3 am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i?????? THANK YOU FOR 5K????? AHHH <333

_**3:01 AM** _

_**local gas station robbery** _

pika: yall ever see something regrettable you stare at the walls wondering "the fuck did i do to deserve this"

sushi: wh

pocky: hey kurapika

pocky: what the fuck

frogboy: PLEASE SKJDJDNj

catboy: h

catboy: what

pika: exactly

catboy: NO I WASNT AGREEING WITH YOU

senior: yes so you have to spend 20 minutes bleaching your eyes

zuzu: ^^

pika: yall ever feel...exhausted 

sushi: yes

pika: you agreed mighty fast

sushi: BC IM TIRED

sushi: and willing to accept death with open arms

pocky: pika never mentioned death

sushi: goes to show how tired i am

frogboy: big ass mood 

pika: what if i cut contact with everyone and disappear leaving no trace

senior: didnt you tell me this last night on facetime

senior: you said, and i quote;

senior: "im gonna fake my death then move away to an open field and raise farm animals"

pocky: im

zuzu: FRAM ANIMALS

catboy: FRAM 

zuzu: STOP </3

pika: yall i cannot describe how attracted to byakuya i am

senior: baby we know.

sushi: PSLSSKSJS

pika: the moment i graduate i will be soft blocking everyone under the age of me <3

pocky: cap you love me

senior: ^^ even tho im older 

zuzu: no balls 

zuzu: if you do ill just hunt you down

frogboy: what!!! no!! dont block me

pika: not you gon, you're an exception <3

catboy: bitch

pika: ur first on my list.

sushi: SO EVERYONE FORGETS ZUSHI??? ALRIGHT

zuzu: wh

zuzu: YOU ACT LIKE WE OUTCAST YOU

sushi: nah but yall just bully the shit outta pokkle ijs

pocky: my guy is speaking FACTS.

pocky: no cap detected my g!!!

sushi: nvm now i see why

senior: my back hurts like i physically cannot move

catboy: my bb is getting old 🥺🥺

senior: STOP IT WAS PROBABLY THE WAY I SLEPT LAST NIGHT

pocky: last night you say

zuzu: I

zuzu: NO

pocky: "my back hurts"

pocky: raises one eyebrow

pika: r u saying what i think ur saying

pocky: go to sleep you delusional bastard

pika: STOP I JUST WOKE UP 

catboy: at 3 am???

pika: do you think i have a normal sleep schedule?

senior: haha insomnia gang

pika: fist bump

_**frogboy has changed the chat name to insomniac icarly fans** _

catboy: accurate 

catboy: i gts at like 6 am anyways

pocky: i thought you'd be one of those 9 pm kids

catboy: WHAT$%W^#%%

zuzu: killua is NOT one of those, the bags under his eyes can tell you that

catboy: im offended but that is sadly true

sushi: _sadly_

frogboy: he doesnt care about his sleep

catboy: no i really dont LMAO

senior: do any of you?

pika: do you think we do? do you think i easily go to sleep hoping to see another day of endless purgatory of this god forsaken world AND groupchat

sushi: idk if i should cry because that was so relatable or laugh because that was a tragedy/comedy 

pocky: both

zuzu: this whole convo was depressing

pika: my fault <3

senior: not one ounce of sympathy from him

pika: h

pika: love me

senior: i already do, sadly

pocky: _sadly_

catboy: gay

sushi: you are gay, thank you for pointing that out

catboy: PLEASE

frogboy: LMAOO

frogboy: wrote on my wish list "flamethrower" opinions?

pika: one word; rad

senior: WHATS SO RAD ABOUT A FLAMETHROWER

pika: FIRE????? PASS IT ON

catboy: you'll get some fire when you're in hell so be patient <3

zuzu: SLSKLJANJSBNHS

pocky: roasted 

pocky: literally.

catboy: LMFAOOOOOO BYE

sushi: mixed feelings about said flamethrower

sushi: id rather you get 4 bunnies instead of a flamethrower

frogboy: duley noted

frogboy: if i do get a bunny i will name him or her, sparky

pika: so pikachu but its a normal rabbit

senior: pikachu is a mouse

pocky: moi?

catboy: WAIT WHAT

zuzu: HOLY SHIT ITS TRUE

zuzu: "pikachu, the mouse pokemon, an eletric type"

frogboy: wh

sushi: THAT BITCH DOES NOT LOOK LIKE A MOUSE????

pika: im screaming

pika: my ass thought pikachu was a fucking eletric rabbit for 6 years

senior: SINCE 4TH GRADE BYE

catboy: ill never look at pikachu the same way

pika: pika pi...

frogboy: NO STOP IT

pika: pika? pika pika chu..?

senior: blocked.

catboy: rai rai??? chuuuu! raichu!

senior: double blocked

pocky: nya

senior: its about time i done blocked your ass

pocky: CAP 

pocky: hat emoji

sushi: did you just type hat emoji

pocky: yes and i regert doing that

zuzu: glad you're noticing your mistakes

pocky: you still love me

zuzu:

zuzu: yeah. i do.

pocky: <3

zuzu: <3

frogboy: yet neither of you are straight

catboy: no one in this chat is

sushi: im aro/ace but unlabled so yeah ur right PLS

pika: oh yeah

pika: can yall use they/them pronouns for me???

pika: i want to try something out 

frogboy: sure!! whatever ur comfortable with

senior: ^^

zuzu: ofc, anything for you

catboy: ^^ 

sushi: ^^

pocky: ^^

pika: thank you, unholy bastards

senior: oh my god im going to bed

pika: STAY OR ILL CRY

senior: GOOD

sushi: WHY IS LEORIO RUTHLESS TODAY  
  
  


catboy: shrugs

zuzu: WHY DO YALL TYPE OUT ACTIONS I DONT UNDERSTAND

frogboy: ITS FUNNY IDK

frogboy: laughs

pika: sobs

senior: snarls

sushi: sighs

catboy: screams

pocky: claps

zuzu: i hate you all

pocky: how could you? sobs

pika: sobs with pokkle

frogboy: sobs with pokkle and kurapika

catboy: sobs with pokkle, kurapika, and gon

senior: sobs with pokkle, kurapika, gon, and killua

sushi: sobs with pokkle, kurapika, gon, killua, and leorio

zuzu: WHY DID YOU JUST TYPE IT OUT PSLSSK

zuzu: sobs 

catboy: YES

frogboy: !!!

pocky: SHE DID IT FINALLY

pika: LMAOAOOO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this whole chapter was me projecting onto kurapika
> 
> anyways, idk yet if i want kurapika to use they/them pronouns or they/he like pokkle
> 
> ANYWAYS LOVE YOU
> 
> edit: im sorry but--'you told me to buy a pony, but all i wanted was you.' cheesy but i just love that line


	35. flipside partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> barney and ross

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sighs
> 
> hey god, its me again

_**1:26 AM** _

_**insomniac icarly fans** _

zuzu: baby bop from barney screams wlw solidarity

senior: wh

sushi: shes a DINOSUAR.

zuzu: and?

catboy: i

catboy: this girl has no remorse

zuzu: that i do not have

sushi: jesus lord

pocky: i have beef with that two timing back stabbing little purple bitch

frogboy: creative choice of words

frogboy: 9.5/10 

zuzu: oh no

senior: this bitch

pika: NOT HIM HAVING BEEF WITH BARNEY

pika: IM EXITING

catboy: EXITING?!>?>?

sushi: why does pokkle have beef with barney?

zuzu: at the mall one time, barney was giving out free hugs

zuzu: barney was going to hug pokkle but they thought barney was going to attack them

zuzu: so he had tackled barney

senior: wh

pocky: it was him or me

catboy: "it was him or me"

sushi: NO$@#@%$E@

sushi: YOU DONT ATTACK RANDOM PEOPLE IN COSTUMES

senior: who would even do that

pika: id tackle him

senior: i know

pika: PLEASE

frogboy: yall anyways...wake me up when its 2021

catboy: thats like in 3 days

frogboy: are you joking

frogboy: i thought it was like 3 years

zuzu: he's still living in 2018 smfh.

frogboy: STOP

senior: sigh

senior: i just went to ross and did something regrettable

pocky: did you buy a really soft pillow

senior: how the fuck

pocky: i did last week 

pocky: those pillows are god's creation, i had to buy one 

zuzu: "god's creation"

pocky: like you have anything better then those great ass pillows

zuzu: fair

frogboy: ross has everything and im here for it

catboy: legit bought decoration lights from ross for $13 

sushi: they have great skinny jeans

pika: ^^ i cant even lie 

pika: those jeans make my ass look stunning

zuzu: i just watched them compliment their own ass

senior: we all did

senior: just embrace it

pocky: i aint embracing SHIT

frogboy: so new year's

frogboy: any resolutions

sushi: yes

sushi: finally escape from you guys

catboy: not happening

catboy: change it

sushi: fuck you

catboy: heart emoji

frogboy: you're stuck with us

frogboy: anyways, i want to throw out my nagito card board cutout

pika: BULLSHIT 

frogboy: PLSOSSKNJSJ

frogboy: yeah ok sike i just want to pass math next semester

senior: respectable 

senior: i

senior: idk i just need to stop shopping at ross

pocky: that wont last long

senior: ur right omfg

sushi: cant blame you

sushi: ross is THE SHIT

zuzu: yeah, _THE SHIT_

sushi: PLEASE

pika: stop reading klance angst 200k words

zuzu: oddly specific 

pocky: should we worry

pika: worry over gon and that fnaf fanfic first

catboy: holy shit i forgot about that

frogboy: kurapika how could you

pika: remember that time you bought me furry convention meet and greet tickets

frogboy: IT WAS AN ACCIDENT PLSSSS

pika: HOW WAS THAT AN ACCIDENT

pika: IM NOT EVEN A FURRY????

catboy: pikachu...? kurapika??

senior: ahhh so you noticed the connections

pocky: wh

pocky: what connections

senior: h

pocky: WHAT CONNECTIONS

senior: H

sushi: slow claps

sushi: pokkle, oblivious as ever

zuzu: no

zuzu: actually yeah

pocky: fuck all yall

pika: the fuck did i do

catboy: i aint do SHIT 

pocky: lies. BULL. 

frogboy: yall seeing this cap orrrrr

senior: nah i see it

zuzu: its major cap smh

pocky: zushi

sushi: nah you said "fuck you" so obviously you dont like me

sushi: sniffs

sushi: see you on the flipside partner.

pika: PARTNER?@$%#@$%

catboy: oh wait

catboy: see you space cowboy

zuzu: cowboy bebop reference?

catboy: yes 

zuzu: yall need to watch that

zuzu: sum about it just slaps

frogboy: ^^

pika: bet

senior: double bet

sushi: say triple bet and ill throttle you

pocky: kinky

**_sushi has left insomniac icarly fans_ **

pocky: NO

_**pocky has added sushi to insomniac icarly fans** _

sushi: i can never get away 

sushi: can i

pocky: no lol

pika: nah, nice try tho

frogboy: lmao nope

catboy: haha nah

zuzu: not at all

senior: yall are so blunt

senior: but no welcome to purgatory

senior: of your _special demise_

sushi: which is you guys

sushi: gn. dont wake me up.

frogboy: ZUSHI PLSSSS

catboy: hes so MEAN WHYY

zuzu: ^^

pika: thats our zushi !!!

pocky: yep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy late hoildays!!!!
> 
> and new years is creeping closer and closer whooooo
> 
> anyways,,,, watch cowboy bebop!! its a hella good anime


	36. jennifer???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hisoka and illumi are back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i havent wrote them in forever so have this half baked chapter

_**2:36 AM** _

_**Private Message** _

loser card: hey

loser card: pssst

pin man: hisoka i swear to FUCK

pin man: its 2 am

loser card: i have an announcemnet 

pin man: if you say something along the lines off

pin man: "im pregnant and the baby is jennifer aniston"

pinman: i will riot

pin man: and i mean _i will riot._

loser card: actually

loser card: its jennifer _lopez_ but go off i guess

pin man: WH

loser card: i can hear your anger over the phone

loser card: spare my handsome face

pin man: what handsome face

loser card: WH

loser card: fuck you

pin man: No

pin man: anyways

pin man: i was thinking about jennifer and realized

pin man: "battle of the jennifers"?

loser card: PLEASE

loser card: there are like

loser card: 6 jennifers i know

loser card: AND THEY ALL ACT WTF

pin man: aniston, lopez, garner, lawrence, love hewitt, connelly

pin man: in other words

pin man: jennifer is a common ass name

pin man: ted talk complete

loser card: my 4th grade teacher was named jennifer

loser card: she was sensitive

loser card: she got upset over small things like missing pencils

loser card: but when a kid gets stuck in the locker? nope, not one ounce of sympathy from that woman

pin man: i

pin man: A KID GOT STUCK IN THE LOCKER???

loser card: yes and i wish he was stuck forever

pin man: PLEASE BYE

loser card: he goes to our school but i dont associate with him bc well

loser card: idk hes a bitch

loser card: bad bitches dont hang with _bitches_

pin man: and thats coming from someone who has loser in their name

pin man: smfh. what a lying ass hoe.

loser card: STOPP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im writing them more as best friends then a ship, i realized
> 
> idk, but you can take them as platonic or romantic!
> 
> ok but sweet or sour???????


	37. happy new year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the gang finally enter 2021

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes!! happy new year!!

_**12:00 AM** _

_**insomniac icarly fans** _

frogboy: !!!!

frogboy: happy new year!!!!

zuzu: happy new year!

sushi: happy fuck year

pocky: mood

pocky: but year new happy!!!

catboy: welcome 2021

catboy: also hell yeah

catboy: just got my new year kiss

pika: the fuck

pika: where is _my_ new year kiss? _@senior_

senior: bitch im right next to you

senior: just kiss me???

pika: too lazy

senior: guess you aint getting one.

pika: FINE IG

pocky: i got mine alr 

pocky: smirks

zuzu: thanks can i have it back

sushi: nah cant take back a kiss 

zuzu: damn

frogboy: how is everyone feeling

pika: huh,,, kinda relieved ig 

pika: i want this year to be better than 2020 tbh

pika: im looking foward to it

pocky: that

pocky: that was surprisingly comforting coming from you

pika: FUCK OFF

catboy: HAJAHA

catboy: but they're right tho

catboy: 2020 was not the shit

zuzu: ^^

frogboy: yep

frogboy: that just means we overcame the obstacle of 2020

frogboy: we may run into some stuff in 2021 but let us enter this year on a good note!!!

catboy: i

catboy: hug me. please. your entire existence brings me comfort.

frogboy: !!!

frogboy: okay!

pocky: wh

pocky: _can we be that cute?_

zuzu: just lie down

pocky: but

zuzu: _lie down._

sushi: threatning LMFAO

senior: 3 minutes into new year and yall already giving me a headache

pika: you are a headache

senior: RUDE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope everyone ended their year on a positive note.
> 
> just know that this year brings a fresh new start, so leave behind any regrets and negetive feelings, lets all move foward together to make this year the best we can!!
> 
> get that midnight kiss, that last drop of champagne, or idk that last ounce of weed /j
> 
> i honestly started this chat-fic thinking i wouldn't last forever, but so many of you guys gave me your support and pushed me to update. some of these chapters wouldn't be out but you guys gave me your love and patience.
> 
> yall are awesome. swear. idk how long this will keep going, but im seriously happy that my fic is able to bring back things you probably forgot years ago, cheer you up, or make you laugh. 
> 
> idk what to say??? honestly. i hope this fic can make it as far as possible in 2021. 
> 
> happy new year. <3
> 
> EDIT: HOLY SHIT IM HAVING A KINNIE MOMENT-@/$/@/!: HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAJIME HINATA (even tho ur fictional still)


	38. jeep or jeap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a glimpse of how their 2021 is going

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its 4 am, spare me.

**_4:56 AM_ **

**_insomniac icarly fans_ **

pika: how do i cancel my subscription on life

pocky: honestly

pocky: mood

catboy: its only been 4 hours into 2021 what the fuck

pika: idk im just tired

frogboy: who isnt

catboy: .

sushi: ...

senior: ..

pika:

pocky: coughs

zuzu: all of us are tired

zuzu: its kinda obvious

frogboy: fair

senior: ok but jeep? thats how you spell it

senior: jeep. thats it. j e e p 

pika: jeep

catboy: jeep

zuzu: jeep

frogboy: jeep

sushi: jeep

pocky: jeap

senior: what the fuck

_**pocky has been kicked from insomniac icarly fans by senior** _

senior: no

senior: im NOT tolerating jeep being spelled like that

pika: JEAP?? I CANT

_**zuzu has added pocky to insomniac icarly fans** _

pocky: whats wrong with jeap huh

senior: ITS A DISCRIMINATION TO 'jeep'

catboy: PLEASE

pocky: jeap

sushi: jeap jeap bitch

frogboy: JEAP JEAP BITCH>S?SLSO

senior: the fact that you even have the _aduacity_ to spell 'jeep' as 'jeap'. never _spell_ that word around me or you will regert that. i s _wear_ on my imaginary yeezy's, i will come over to your place and strangle you. _throttle you_. you uncultured swine. i will personally run you over, you motherfucker. **you motherfuckers.** ALL of you. **ALL OF YOU.** are sitting on my 'to strangle list'. and there's nowhere off of it. i will find you, and i will be the last face you see. 

sushi: i

zuzu: I JUST GOT A THREAT HELLO 911

frogboy: well then

frogboy: im sleeping with one eye open tonight

pika: it was pokkle's fault

pocky: YOU COPIED ME

pika: you should've known that im the one to rebel

catboy: h o w is that a valid excuse

sushi: ITS NOT?????

pika: deadass putting salt around my bed tonight

pocky: why

pika: to fend off the demon we call leorio.

zuzu: YOU'RE GONNA ANGER HIM STOP  
  


pika: OH FUCK I MEAN

pika: cuz its a valid way to ascend good dreams to other people around you???

frogboy: that shit sounds so made up

pika: it is 

pika: i got whatever was on the top of my head spare me

pocky: alright yall, if i dont ans

catboy: HE WAS KILLED MIDSENTENCE 

sushi: LEORIO

senior: I AINT DO SHIT

pocky: its ok i just dropped my phone

catboy: damn did you just stare at everyone freak out for 30 seconds cuz it doesnt take that long to pick your phone up

catboy: that took forever to type

zuzu: i just know you lost your breath typing that

catboy: indeed i did

sushi: yall its so fucking cold

sushi: if i get hypothermia 

sushi: play 679 by fetty wap

frogboy: i got a glock in my rari

pika: 17 shots no 38

sushi: PLAY NOT SING

frogboy: nah you like my singing voice

pika: ^^

sushi: NO

zuzu: yes

pika: yes

frogboy: yes

catboy: yes

senior: yes

pocky: yeah

pika: you wanna be different SO BAD dont you

pocky: PLEASEEIJJ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> went to the mall and bought legos
> 
> its of two german shepards, and it took me 30 mins+ to build omg
> 
> someone tell me to not write a 1990s au danganronpa fic
> 
> or a hxh cyberpunk au
> 
> im already have 6 drafts of unfinished work...BUT I WANT TO WRITE ONE??? SO BAD??


	39. you WHAT?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> secrets amongst the cast are revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CRY ISG  
> new additions  
> chatnames:
> 
> numero uno - chrollo
> 
> macaron - machi
> 
> pokemon - pakunoda 
> 
> bongos - nobungas
> 
> sinks - phinks
> 
> feetan - feitan
> 
> shihzu - shizuku 
> 
> melo - melody

_**melo has created a chat** _

_**melo has named the chat bad kids** _

**_melo has added 17 participants!_ **

melo: hello everyone! 

melo: how does everyone think of games?

pika: i have to win. thats it

catboy: stop stroking ur ego bitch.

pika: i fcking hate you

catboy: LMAOOO anyways yeah i like games

pocky: hate them

zuzu: only cuz you lose every single time

pocky: thought you loved me?

zuzu: nah

senior: THE SLANDER

loser card: is that fucking oreo

frogboy: who r u

loser card: hisoka

frogboy: h

pin man: no god no. not hisoka

macaron: mood asf. 

pin man: smoke buddy is that you 

macaron: yes

numero uno: smoke buddy??? when was this a thing

shakira: nobody tells u anything

numero uno: i hate you

shakira: PSKSLSKS???

sinks: im so confused. what is this?

feetan: sinks is like “state your business or perish.”

sinks: you have feet in your user, text me when you find something else.

bongos: you cant recover from that, im,,,, sorry bro 💔💔

feetan: rip. make my coffin black like my soul

shihzu: will do 

melo: just introduce yourselves!

melo: im melody! band club leader! everyone say your name.

pika: kurapika obv

catboy: killua

senior: leorio

frogboy: overlord of gushers

sushi: IM NOT CALLING YOU THAT GON

frogboy: ITS FUNNY THOOO PLSSSSS

sushi: zushi

numero uno: wait kurapika..as in kurapika kurta

pika: yes why

numero uno: you chased me down the hall you wet wig

pika: CHROLLO YOU BITCH

pika: YOU NEVER GAVE ME BACK MY GRANOLA BAR !!?!?!!

numero uno: I SAID I WOULD???? GIVE ME TIME

bongos: OHH THE BLONDIE 

shakira: nobunaga has terrible memory confirmed

bongos: says the ripped off shakira

shakira: your body will never be found.

bongos: PULL UP

feetan: it’s obvious who i am, unless ur an ignorant hoe

pin man: you called

loser card: illumi is not okay

catboy: so intros were thrown out the window then huh

pika: duh piss boy

catboy: UR THE BLONDE ONE BITCH

pocky: i

pika: dont fucking say it

pocky: TEMPTING 

pocky: understandable mate!

zuzu: you and the ACCENT I

macaron: girl translation for “your body wont ever be recovered.”

zuzu: marry me

macaron: who am i to say no

shakira: a bitch

shakira: shalnark btw

shakira: also yes.

shakira: lesbian weddings

pin man: THE KID WHO HACKS PPLS PHONE AND SPAMS FLESH BY SIMON CURTIS?

shakira: LMFAOOOOO YES

melo: seems everyone gets along!

melo: now to start

melo: i have a game for you all!!

macaroon: what is it

melo: ill reveal a secret and you guys have to guess who's secret it is!

sushi: that sounds fucking idiotic but blackmail material

sushi: im in

zuzu: **yes.**

shalnark: i mean sure

feetan: i hope mine isnt bad

numero uno: 100% yours is bad

numero uno: everything you do is questionable or illegal

pin man: thats true

pin man: you really cant fight back now _@feetan_ give up

catboy: mans was typing a paragraph

macaroon: more like a book

catboy: LMFAO

sushi: are we finna start or

senior: dear god ik mine's bad

senior: but if it's worth finding out other people's then so be it

bongos: PREACH

senior: preaches

bongos: claps

frogboy: PREACH 

melo: are you guys ready?

pika: no five more minutes

melo: lets start

zuzu: DID SHE JUSR IGNORE YOUSBSHS

pika: i never signed up for this

pokemon: me either i hate it here 

sushi: now you're seeing things through my eyes

pocky: i

pocky: slaughterd 

shihzu: lets start

shihzu: and get this over with (and find out blackmail cough)

melo: first one!!

shihzu: BLESS 

melo: this person owns a beyonce body pillow

loser card: i just choked holy shit

pin man: i never fucking knew beyoncé had BODYPILLOWS

shakira: ME EITHER PSPSKKSJS

senior: OH MY FUCK WHO"S SECRET IS THAT

pocky: LMAFAOSNS

numero uno: i cant even comprehend on why someone would buy one of those

frogboy: i would lowkey

catboy: so is it you?

frogboy: nah i was broke so i couldnt 

pika: wait 

pika: does the secret belong to machi?

macaron:

melo: ding ding ding! correct!

macaron: it was on sale i couldnt resist

pin man: GIRLLLLL PSLOLKSS

pika: B R U H 

catboy: PLEASE

feetan: its beyonce so i understand

sushi: ^^

melo: next!!

melo: this person wrote a klance fic that now has over 1mil reads!!

loser card: who wants to bet kurapika read that shit

pika: I HATE YOU

frogboy: IS HE WRONG

frogboy: KLANCE OBSESSED HOE

bongos: PLSLSKSOWKS

senior: PPSLSPLS

numero uno: its either shalnark or feitan

feetan: its shalnark

shakira: NO

melo: correct!

shakira: NO IM SORRY IT WAS LIKE 5 AM

pika: wh

pika: that shit was gold. thank you for writing that.

shakira: tbf...no problem <3

zuzu: i cant even be surprised that you would do something like that

shakira: PLEASE

melo: next one!!

melo: this person laughs when people cries!

numero uno: only when they cry over stupid stuff

pika: thats so MEAN

loser card: say it louder

catboy: so its chrollo

macaron: its like 2 am ffs

numero uno: nah its not me

catboy: damn

loser card: so who tf is it

pocky: zushi

sushi: yes?

pocky: its you aint it

sushi: yes.

melo: correct!!!

pika: zushi just hates everyone omg

sushi: do you understand why

shihzu: yes

shihzu: i relate to you in so many ways

sushi: :))))

melo: alr next!!!

melo: this person has over 2000+ pics of their lover! awh

pin man: IM FLIPPING OUT HOW MANY?>>$#@

senior: it goes to show you love them RIGHT????

bongos: WHTAAGVSHUBZS

frogboy: said every excuse EVER

sushi: omfg. ik who it is

zuzu:

melo: the secret's out!!! its ponzu!!

pocky: BABYGIRL H U H

loser card: FUCJCUDJSBHS 

zuzu: i

pika: shhhhh its ok just live through the embarassment 

catboy: HEIEBEIWJWHWINDD 

shihzu: the turn of events is entertaining 

melo: next up is!!!

melo: this person has a shrine of their lover ^-^

loser card: LMAFAYSUSIWHWBD

shakira: WHO TOOK THEIR TIME OUT OF THEIR DAY TO MAKE A SHRINE

pin man: I ACTUALLY DONT KNOW

frogboy: PLEASE

senior: that HAS to be killua???

senior: i can sense it

loser card: wh

feetan: IS IT HIM 

feetan: if it is I WILL RIOT

numero uno: if it's him im leaving. no further questions.

frogboy: so ur gonna dip just like that

numero uno: BASICALLY 

melo: well you're right!!! its killua!!

catboy:

frogboy: BABE?????

catboy: _I CAN EXPLAIN_

loser card: FUCIJNJNSJNSH OBSESSED MUCH

senior: I FUCKING KNEW IT AHSBSNBDSDJ

pika: AHAHABAHBABA

bongos: praying for you _@frogboy_

catboy: STOP PLSSSS

zuzu: perfect blackmail.

catboy: NOOSKSSJSI

zuzu: YES WDYMM "NO"

frogboy: shrine? _@catboy_ explain later

catboy: WHY

frogboy: I WANNA KNOW IF IT LOOKS GOOD OR NOT

zuzu: FULL OF YOURSELF I TELL YOU

melo: next up!!!

melo: this person has their lover's intitals tattooed on their body!?

shakira: I CNATAATS COMPREHEND THIS IM SCREAMUSBS

sushi: WAIT WAIT I KNOW WHO IT IS

senior: NO YOU DONT SHUT UP

macaron: holy shit.

pika: IS THAT MOTHERFUCKING LEORIO

senior: NO???? ****

pika: YES BC YOU WERE DRUNK ASF AND I SAW YOU GETTING IT AT THE TATTOO PLACE

catboy: PSLSOSOKAJWIWHS

bongos: AND YOU DIDNT STOP HIM???

pika: why would I? THAT SHIT WAS FUNNY ASF

frogboy: FCUKISNGSHSD HELL

pin man: you like HAVE KK???? ON YOUR BODY???

senior: STOP NO I DONT PLEASDE

sushi: the bullshit excuses

senior: SHUT UP SHRIMP

loser card: SBRINEROEJEKEN

pocky: SHRIMEODJDKDND 

pocky: SCREENSHITTING THAT

feetan: SCREENSHITTINGSHSSJHS 

shakira: is that where you screenshot while shitting 

pocky: IM NIT SHTTING I CSNY BREATH

loser card: IAJSNSHAHAHAHA

pin man: i can hear killua cackling in his room

catboy: i heard ur wheeze dont start 

melo: next one is!!

melo: this person has 6 lbs of weed! whoa!

numero uno: that deadass gotta be hisoka or illumi

loser card: its illumi

pin man: proof?

loser card: _weedmf.jpeg_

zuzu: WHY DO YOU HAVE SO MCUH

pika: WHAT THE FUCK

pin man: I ACTUALLY DONT KNOW

catboy: you selling orrrr

pin man: fuck no this shit ALL mine

bongos: LMFAO MOOD

melo: that was correct!!

melo: next!

melo: last one for today...this person stole a dog from a shelter

macaroon: im sorry???? a whole ass dog?????

loser card: A WHOLE ASS ANIMAL IM SBOBSSHBDH

catboy: using pokkle’s as blackmail when i find him stg

zuzu: shrine maker 

catboy: STOP PSLSKSKSKS

shihzu: oh thats mine

shakira: BITCH HUH

frogboy: SHUSHBYDGBHU

numero uno: FUCK OK. I DID NOT EXPECT THAT 

melo: yep! its shizuku!!

zuzu: gosh i love girls

sushi: gay

zuzu: thats what i am

pocky: BABE PELADE

melo: anyways im tired, lets play again later?

pika: NO

frogboy: ^^

shakira: yes this blackmail is fucking amazing 

feetan: ^^ FR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will be withering away typing my 1990's danganronpa fic (its gonna be with sdr2)
> 
> always school starts next week urgh  
> 
> 
> has a beyonce body pillow - machi
> 
> wrote a klance fanfic with over 1mil reads - shalnark
> 
> laughs when people cry - zushi
> 
> has 2000+ of their lover - ponzu
> 
> has a shrine of their lover - killua
> 
> has their lover's intitals tattoed on their body - leorio
> 
> has 6 lbs of weed - illumi
> 
> stole a dog from a shelter - shizuku


	40. back to school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a filler chapter (?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a filler??? just something to post while im busy-- im working on pt2 of chap 39 so don't worry :))

_**8:07 AM** _

_**insomniac icarly fans** _

pika: holy fuck i cant believe i woke up for SCHOOL of all things

sushi: big mood

catboy: break was too short

senior: break was 2 weeks

catboy: i said what i said

pocky: yep ready to be stressed and depressed?

frogboy: sadly

zuzu: ready as ill ever be

senior: what about positivity???

sushi: u rlly think any of us have that

senior: nvm u right fuck

senior: i gotta prepare for SATs soon

pocky: us but with exams

pika: FUCK UGSHGSHGD

catboy: id rather be doing an exam than SAT

zuzu: they're both equally long and stressful

catboy: fair

frogboy: i cant find my granola bar

pocky: $10 kurapika took it

pika: snitch

senior: LMFAOAIOAOAO

frogboy: ye owe me a granola!!! ya scally wag!!

pika: i

zuzu: Tf????

zuzu: nvm its too early i cannot

catboy: lolol yah see yall after school

sushi: yall

catboy: GO TO CLASS

sushi: LMAOOOO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heya, sorry i dipped, and sorry its short :((. pt 2 for chap 39 is coming, i just posted this bc i didn't wanna leave yall hanging
> 
> school has just started again and i don't want to struggle like i did last semester, so updates will be slower as i focus on school.
> 
> also, our characters are having a little TOO much fun...so what happens if a sprinkle of light angst stumbles in?
> 
> what do i have in store for future chapters? :)
> 
> (some of yall are gonna deadass hate me im sorry PLEASE)


	41. danganronpa crushes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> danganronpa crushes and school discussion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wrote this in math 
> 
> LOLOL
> 
> another filler sorry,,,

_**1:57 AM** _

_**insomniac icarly fans** _

frogboy: _@pocky_ why didnt you tell me your gf is funny asf

pocky: why haven't you realized that yet

sushi: ^^ i mean

sushi: i could've told you that

frogboy: yet you didn't

frogboy: so SH

sushi: wh 

sushi: NO FUCK YOU

frogboy: anyways

frogboy: me and her were talking and i go

frogboy: "when g,,,irls"

frogboy: she goes "basically my life"

frogboy: so i asked her when she knew she liked girls

zuzu: when i saw miu iruma 

pocky: and then what

zuzu: no that's it i just looked at her and went "yeah i like girls"

pika: miu is scrumptious

senior: s c r u m p t i o u s

catboy: _**scrumptious**_

catboy: im hella gay but id lowkey date her???

pika: right

catboy: but guess what

frogboy: what

catboy: _shes not real_

zuzu: STOP THAT HURTS

zuzu: WHY ISNT THAT GODDESS REAL WHAT THE FUCK

pocky: me with hajime bro.

pocky: guy is FINE AS FUCK

sushi: everyone name ur danganronpa crushes go

frogboy: nagito komaeda@#$@#$

pocky: hajime hinata!1!!!!

zuzu: miu iruma ;)))

pika: byakuya togami guys he's so UGHGSHGSHS

senior: ma,,,,maki harukawa,,,,

catboy: k,,,

catboy: kiibo,,,,

sushi: shuichi saihara. no further questions.

zuzu: IM SORRY BUT YOU LIKE KIIBO

catboy: HES SO CUTE OH MY GOSH HOW CAN I NOT LIKE HIM

zuzu: true

catboy: i wanna hug him so bad

frogboy: IKR HIS BLUSH IS SO CUTE I CNATSGDBGHSGBG

pika: not yall gushing over a robot HA

catboy: you like byakuya

pika: i take back my HA you don't deserve it

pocky: PLPELALJSUJNEJ

zuzu: but miu,,,,, guys miu,,,,

senior: shes a bad bitch how can you NOT like her

zuzu: you get me. you seriously get me

senior: u my bsf ;))))

zuzu: ofc bbg 

frogboy: ZUSHI YOU LIKE THE EMO DETECTIVE???

sushi: YES WTF HES SO PRETTY AND SHY

sushi: MY KNEES GIVE OUT WHEN I SEE HIM IN THE GAME

pika: but what abt kyoko???

sushi: i love her but like

sushi: saihara,,,, i love him <3

pika: chill kokichi/kaede kinnie

sushi: WH

sushi: RISLY JDJD EEBDJ FUCK YOU

pika: HHQHHQHHAHAQH

sushi: ur bf likes an assassin don't @ me 

senior: WHAT SHES THE PERFECT EMBODIMENT OF 'queen' WDYM 

senior: I LOVE HER

pocky: chill kaito kinnie,,

senior: STOPAOAKJSBNBS

frogboy: watches the chaos unfold as i admire my nagito cardboard cutout

pocky: how the fuck do u do both of those things

frogboy: m u l t i t a s k i n g 

pocky: fair

pocky: _my brown orbs look out into the sunset, "ahhh hajime.." i sigh._

sushi: BYE I AHTE yOU

senior: yall hows school yall

catboy: the fact you said yall twice makes me want die

senior: then perish

catboy: ur coming with me first

senior: do ur exams piss baby

catboy: u got me, i forfeit

frogboy: goodnight. im done.

sushi: that's my line??

zuzu: no that's my line???

pika: no that's my line

pocky: no that's definitely not your line

pika: im not liking this slander

zuzu: suck it up pikachu worshipper

senior: HUH

pika: *charmander

senior: H U H

pocky: you got a shrine like killua???

catboy: FUCK OFF PLELAKDJNJDN

pika: suck it up?? that song bro whats it called

senior: i forgot i was sleep when it was playing LOLOL

frogboy: THIS BITCH STILL SAYS LOLOLOL

pocky: OL

sushi: killed mid sentence

pocky: i wish

sushi: mood asf smfh

sushi: school sucks ass

pika: oh we know

pocky: ^^

catboy: i just wanna

catboy:

frogboy: he went outside and screamed

zuzu: then again, mood

senior: yall are sad

pika: and?  
  


senior: oh that's it yall are just sad

pocky: cries

zuzu: do it louder

pocky: sobs

frogboy: LMFAOAJJS 

catboy: back

pika: no go back

catboy: :(

pika: >:3c

senior: NO WHAT THE FYCK

senior: NO ">:3c"

pika: RIP WHY I LOVE THAT EMOTICON

pika: >:3c

frogboy: >:3c

catboy: >:3c

sushi: >:3c

pocky: >:3c  
  


zuzu: >:3c

senior: NO

senior: Ň̸̨̨̞̙̳͔͓̜̹̠̜̳̥̻͓̰̻̆̍͒̐̈́̈̂̀̇͛͒͗̔̑̆͑̆͆̐̅̆̏͛̇̔̋̿̌̇͐̑̈̐̎͐̓̽̃͒̔̌͗͆͒̈͘͘͝͝ͅ Ơ̷̢̡̧̢̛̯̯͉͈̦̙̪̤̠̱̯̘̪̗̗̰͇͇͎̺̱͙̟͍̗͇̱̻̪̘̤̹͈̰̮͔͈͍̘͍̘̹̪̈́̓̈́̎̓̈́̏̆̃͛̂͒̓̒̾̒̊̈̅͗̇̒́̾̑̇̿͋̎̋͛͛̎̉͑̿͑̔͆͊́͆̈́̿͆͊̄̓͌͒͗͘̕̚͠͠͝

pika: WHAT THE FUCK SHWBGHW

pocky: POOKEIJSKS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can anyone guess my dr crush
> 
> they're from sdr2 and they,,,, they're in the game !!!
> 
> edit: CHANGE OF PLANS IM IN LOVE WITH KYOKO FROM DR THH GUYS J CANT SHES SO AMAZING   
> 


	42. bonding hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (non) friendly bonding!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys please i was delusional when writing this

_**2:57 AM** _

_**insomniac icarly fans** _

senior: ive been thinking about this

senior: and i need to say it

catboy: what

senior: kurapika would be the type of person to do random crazy things

senior: like one day they would go "yk what fuck gravity"

senior: and start fucking levitating 

zuzu: the fact its not possible

zuzu: is exactly why they would do something like that

pika: its magic bitches

frogboy: PLEASE 

catboy: im passive aggressively laughing rn

sushi: idk what that means 

pocky: don't ask its probably due to bottled emotions

sushi: did you make him mad

pocky: says no in 17 different languages

catboy: you're lying in 17 different languages

pocky: bro i thought you loved me

catboy: love doesn't exist in our bond

pocky: so you ADMIT its a bond???

catboy: a special one

pocky: but

catboy: take it or leave 

pocky: you right ill take it

sushi: fucking god

senior: ???? why are you fucking god

sushi: swear on my $2.89 bag of chips i will kidnap and torture you

senior: hmmmm

senior: pass i get tortured enough

pika: if you say something like "cause im dating kurapika" istg

senior: the fact you think i was going to say that is concerning

pika: why? you love me anyway

senior: how would you know

pika: have you seen me

pika: how could you not love me

zuzu: should i pull out my list

pika: the fact you have a list PROVES you love me

zuzu: its a list of why i dont 

pika: slander

frogboy: get used to it

frogboy: its not finna end anytime soon 

senior: the upsetting truth

pocky: cry abutt it

sushi: abutt

senior: abutt

catboy: abutt

frogboy: abutt

zuzu: abutt

pika: abutt

pocky: bye i cant stand yall gn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> h
> 
> how are yall? school is starting out smooth rn all good all good
> 
> also if ur from the discord server im in , pass the message "Fifteen minutes could save you 15% or more on car insurance if you switch to Geico. It's what you do." <3


	43. you WHAT? pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 2 of chapter 39 !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new additions  
> chatnames:
> 
> numero uno - chrollo
> 
> macaron - machi
> 
> pokemon - pakunoda 
> 
> bongos - nobungas
> 
> sinks - phinks
> 
> feetan - feitan
> 
> shihzu - shizuku 
> 
> shakira - shalnark
> 
> melo - melody

_**8:23 PM** _

_**bad kids** _

melo: whos ready to play???

pika: imma say this the nicest way possible

pika: fuck off please.

senior: "please"

catboy: adding please to insulting things make it seem nice

catboy: teachers do it all the time

shakira: that's sadly true

feetan: _sadly_

melo: yes! now lets start

bongos: dear god

melo: this person got stuck in a heist and helped them succeed!!

melo: but they were on house arrest for 6 months :(

senior: so we got a criminal in this bitch

catboy: LMFAOAOAOAOA 

zuzu: watch the excuse be like "I was bored wydm"

macaron: that's every excuse so its finna be sum like that 

numero uno: alr so who the fuck is the criminal

pocky: id offer to help a heist but idk if id actually do it???

feetan: pokkle admit to possibly being a criminal

pocky: WH NO

pika: so we deadass got a fugitive in this gc

pika: im surprised its not me 

melo: same

pika: MELODY??!??!?

frogboy: HAUGAHAHSBGHA

shakira: NOT HER AGREEING WITH YOU 

loser card: LMAFAOPELSJKNME

sinks: oh, i know who's secret that is.

pin man: and he comes from the shadows

shihzu: he was lurking watching this all unfold

sinks: i'll go back if you keep talking.

feetan: PLS$#W$W

sinks: but seriously? do you guys not realize who's secret that is?

pika: No.

senior: blunt but true 

catboy: who is it? since you alr know

sinks: watch the sass.

sinks: its your own damn boyfriend, idiot.

numero uno: wh

macaron: WH

catboy: GON?

frogboy: listen

frogboy: i can explain

sushi: yall see me??? no you dont

sushi: im going and never coming back

pocky: EXPLAIN???

pocky: DO IT NOW

catboy: GON????

pika: I SHOULD'VE KNOWN WHTGYWHGBHBVGSB

senior: YOU HELPED A HEIST ???

frogboy: I WAS BORED

macaron: SEE? SEE? I FUCKING CALLED IT

loser card: I CNAT WHAT ISNT HE LIKE 14-15???

frogboy: yeah but im a master at stealing things

numero uno: DONT TELL ME UR THE MF THAT TAKES MY BISCUITS EVERY MORNING

frogboy: I DO IT FOR PONZU

zuzu: DONT RAT ME OUT YOU BASTARD

melo: but yep! that's correct! its gon!

catboy: how yall doing?

catboy: my bf is a fugitive 

catboy: tbf that's kinda hot

pocky: WH

sushi: FUCK ALL YALL I CANNOT DO THIS ANYMORE 

pika: GUYS HAVE MERCY ITS LIKE 3 AMMMM

zuzu: BYE I CANNOSTTSGVBYH

frogboy: house arrest isn't fun btw

zuzu: i didn't even realize you were on it

frogboy: i kept it vague LMAO 

melo: next secret!!!!

melo: this person still collects pokemon cards!!!

pokemon: hell yeah they collect my cards

numero uno: PAKU PLEASE

feetan: its nobungas

bongos: no

feetan: yes

bongos: how the fuc

bongos: do you know

feetan: ur like...6 years old in a teenager's body? duh.

catboy: POKSJISNJNL

pocky: roasted? roasted.

bongos: how do i hashtag offended 

melo: correct! its nobungas!!

bongos: fuck yall

pokemon: yall

pika: PLEASE

melo: next!!

melo: this person went to a furry convention in 8th grade

sushi: what the diddly darn fuck

senior: i just read that in a cowboy accent and completely lost it 

pocky: BYE PLEAKNSJNE

frogboy: oh

pika: no

frogboy: OH

pika: NO

frogboy: OHHHHHHHHHHHH

pika: NOOOOOOOO

frogboy: THIS IS FUCkING HILARIOUS OH MY FUCKING GOD

frogboy: IT WAS KURAPIKA IT WAS KURAPIKA 

pika: I TTRUSTEDDDDD YOUUU

numero uno: COME AGAIN

catboy: _@senior_ that's yo boo?

senior: _@catboy_ that is not my boo.

sushi: _@pika_ you got 5 seconds to explain

pika: I WENT OVER GON'S HOUSE TO HELP TUTOR HIM SINCE HE WAS IN 6TH GRADE AND I WAS IN 8TH 

pika: HIS AUNT CAME IN WHEN WE WERE TALKING ABOUT FURRIES

frogboy: i went through a furry phrase in 6th grade /srs

zuzu: I REMEMBE TAHATGDGD

loser card: I CNT BREATH HOLD ON

pika: yeah he was an...eccentric kid.

pocky: e c c e n t r i c

pika: ANYWAYS his aunt overheard us and bought us tickets to the next furry convention as a surprise

pika: i love her

pika: but gon got SIcK so i had to go alone wtf 

frogboy: my immune system said fuck you

pika: i still went deadass and it was fun asf

pika: and no one ever knew

pin man: well shit everyone knows now

pika: STOP

senior: does anyone want a free lover

senior: free relationship

pika: AJSHJSHJSHABD

catboy: sooooo if they show up to the school wearing cat ears you owe me _@macaron_

macaron: bet that up

melo: gon was right! it was kurapika!

paku: prays

senior: prays with you

pika: BYE

melo: next!!

melo: wow, this person has bondage gear! 

shakira: i don't kink shame but

shakira: what the FUCK

feetan: I JST CHOKED ON MY WATER

pin man: rip water

pin man: but oh my GOD

pin man: I WANNA KNOW 

loser card: LIKE THEY GET KINKY WITH ROPE AND SHIT???

pocky: THE FUCK YOU THINK YOU DO WITH BONDAGE????

zuzu: tying,,,,,, gi,,,rls /srs

macaron: NOT THE /srs PSLSKDS

shihzu: is it paku?

pokemon: i assure you...that...

catboy: its her oh my shit

senior: so you like...get horny at ropes???

numero uno: HOW DOES THAT WORK

senior: IDK PLEASE I NEVER MEANT SOMEONE WITH THAT KINK BEFORE

pika: do u masturbate to 

frogboy: MUTE THEM. MUTE THEM PL EASE

sushi: IM TRYING STOPPPPP

melo: its paku!!

shakira: kink shaming is now my kink

feetan: YOU CANT DO THAT THE FUCK

shakira: I CAN 

pokemon: rope is hot /hj

loser card: hj????? HJ???

pokemon: I CAN EXPLAIN

pokemon: I BOUGHT THE WRONG GEAR

pokemon: I WANTED ROCK CLIMBING GEAR BUT I DIDNT LOOK PROPERLY

pika: OH MY SGOH LAMJSBSDHBSDHDSJ

catboy: HOW DO YOU DO THAT

pokemon: IDK

feetan: I CANT STOP LAUGHING HELP

frogboy: LMFAJAAHSSAH

shakira: HAHAAJSJS 

shakira: we still love you paku <3

pin man: FAKE FRIEND

sushi: LMFAOOOO CALL HIM OUT

shakira: STOPPPP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> laughing my ass off at my chatfic bc its fucking fun to write???? also yall were literally loving this???? i might have to do something like this with the cast again, but a different game ;)
> 
> i think /srs is serious idk lmk if im wrong  
> 
> 
> got stuck in a heist and helped them succeed - gon
> 
> collects pokemon cards - nobungas
> 
> went to a furry convention in 8th grade - kurapika
> 
> has bondage gear - pakunoda
> 
> last secrets will come next chapter!


	44. tired and...tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the whole cast is just talking at 3 am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you WHAT pt 2.5??? yes

_**3:27 AM** _

_**bad kids** _

pika: i just slept in the weirdest position and now my body is fucked up

pika: wait fuck wrong chat

pika: actually

pika: _**@everyone**_ wake up and listen to me complain 

senior: complain about...?

pika: life and personal problems

senior: ill listen since i relate

zuzu: no because yesterday you ranted to me how lucky charms is basically gay cereal

pika: the LONGEST and REALIST rant ive ever had

zuzu: i can test to that sadly

shakira: next time you have conspiracies like that, dm me ASAP

pika: will do

pika: making a gc with you me and ponzu so we can rant 

zuzu: who said i wanted to join

pika: i usually rant to you tho

zuzu: sigh true

zuzu: add zushi cuz ik he'll want to hear about depths and theories about honey cheerios 

pika: i was anyways <3

sushi: i hte yu

pika: <3 tired ass

sushi: middle finger

pika: that hurts fuck you

sushi: <3

catboy: yall please what the fuck

catboy: its friday and all i want to do is cuddle my boyfriend

pocky: ok little spoon

catboy: i like it better when you're silent

pocky: </3

catboy: but seriously

catboy: gon is sleeping comfortably against my chest and if he wakes up

catboy: im murdering you all

sushi: can i be first

pocky: no im first

sushi: no me

pocky: **wanna bet**

sushi: the bold lettering scares the fuck outta me oh my god

sushi: ill be second

pin man: sushi roll is a mood

loser card: what about my cute nickname bestie

pin man: absolutely not

pin man: choke

loser card: </3333333 thought we were bros

numero uno: 'thought' yeah well you thought wrong

loser card: WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON

numero uno: GOD'S SIDE

  
macaron: prays

feetan: prays 

loser card: you guys bully me and for what

loser card: im badly hurt

loser card: im sobbing rn

loser card: tissues are piling rn 

loser card: my mascara is running rn

catboy: gon woke up.

loser card: this is my end

loser card: yet no one stopped me???

senior: no one say anything and maybe he'll get the hint

pika: his whole rant was fucking hilarious so i watched

pin man: im so close to blocking him hbu

loser card: </3

loser card: _@catboy_ have mercy

catboy: **No**

loser card: fuck thats actually terrifying 

catboy: ill spare you

catboy: he went back to sleep

catboy: oh my fuck he's so cute guys i love him so much

pocky: gay

catboy: stop referring to yourself

pocky: i

pika: dont even try to defend yourself you know hes right

pocky: im bi actually but you right

zuzu: bi buddies

pocky: we're literally dating

zuzu: it sounds better than bi lovers so roll with it

pocky: k

sushi: yall are so calm yet sad

senior: you mean we're acting like you

sushi: meet me in the back alley.

senior: brb

**_senior has went offline_ **

**_sushi has went offline_ **

pika: you can go offline now? what the fuck

shakira: this aint discord

feetan: that messages makes me want to scream

shakira: without the s

feetan: blocked

pika: c,,,ream

feetan: double blocked

catboy: did i just reenter into something i wasnt supposed to

shakira: more or less

shakira: anybody want a 3 hour recording of me ranting about shakira

loser card: what the fuck

loser card: send ASAP

pin man: if you can send me one about MCR ill consider

shakira: you're so edgy

shakira: ill do it

pin man: <3

shakira: <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a filler with the whole cast,,,, anyways, i have a busy day tmmr so gn <3
> 
> also killua just making sure gon doesn't wake up just,,,, he cares abt him aight? 
> 
> ok but fr gn


	45. what if...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more 3 am talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> h

_**2:59 AM** _

_**bad kids** _

pocky: what if we ran off into the sunset to snowboard in the mountains and then watch movies in a warm cottage

pocky: jkjk

pocky: unless 

zuzu: shut the fuck up and sleep

pocky: hahahahaha

pocky: you know i won’t do that

pika: hello 911

pika: hopeless romantic on the loose 

pocky: STOP

pika: no <3

loser card: gay

pin man: that’s what you are, yes

loser card: pansexual, actually 

senior: doubt it

loser card: STOP </3

senior: ITS FUNNY TO BE MEAN WDYM

feetan: that’s like...a 4 year old joke

shakira: is it actually

feetan: idk i made that up 

shakira: bitch

pika: corvette corvette 

frogboy: NO I HATE THAT 

pika: ITS SO ADDICTIVE I CANT HELP IT

pika: ANYTIME SOMEONE SAYS BITCH (corvette corvette) I GET TEMPTED TO DO IT

catboy: NOT THEM TYPING IT MID SENTENCE@$&)@(

senior: i got animal crossing wbu 

zuzu: add me

senior: 

senior: i’m scared to say yes

zuzu: ADD ME YOU WHORE 

senior: WHAT HAPPENS IF I DO

zuzu: WE CAN PLAY TOGETHER?? TF YOU THINK YOU DO IN ANIMAL CROSSING

senipr: BITCH YOU MIGHT ROB ME

pocky: i can back that up

pocky: she can and will

sushi: like you didn’t steal my fucking cherries but whatever 

pocky: YOU SAID I COULD HAVE THEM 

sushi: I NEVER SAID THAT

sushi: i hope you know i’m glaring right at this moment 

pin man: the fact he has to clear that up to make it more intimidating 

frogboy: you could’ve said “glares”

sushi: but what if i’m actually glaring 

frogboy: then i don’t fucking know???

sushi: then shut up

frogboy: bitch do you want to fight 

sushi: no

frogboy: then stop testing me

sushi: you love me but ok

frogboy: sighs

frogboy: ur my bsf how could i not 

shakira: i’d pay to see gon fight again 

feetan: ^^

feetan: remember that one girl

senior: dead

pika: remember pokkle

catboy: dead

pocky: IT WAS A TIE I CANT @)@)”&)

frogboy: no i definitely won 

pocky: you know what you definitely did?

pocky: broke the breaker box 

loser card: SO IT WAS YOU???

frogboy: _@pocky_ WAS PUSHING ME

pocky: I WAS PUNCHING YOU BUT OK

catboy: you were what?

pocky: hugging. 

catnoy: thought so. 

zuzu: you threatening my bf?

catboy: and?

zuzu: i’ll wipe the floor with your ass

catboy: you can try

zuzu: pull up to the mcdonald’s nearest the walmart don’t be late

sushi: $20 on ponzu take it or leave 

shalira: HELLO?!!? FIGHT GOING ON???

pin man: bringing my recording camera 

senior: _@pika_ can i trust you to bring popcorn 

pika: yes

numero uno: fight did i hear??? on my way 

macaron: ^ $10 on gon’s bf btw   
  


feetan: SHALNARK GRAB EVERY POSSIBLE RECORDING DEVICE 

shakira: IM TRYING

frogboy: is your gf gonna rock my bf 

pocky: seems like it

pocky: stop them or nah

pika: no

pocky: I WAS ASKING GON STOP LDHROENC

pika: LMFAO <3

frogboy: i wanna see who wins

pocky: tbh same

melo: you guys are the death of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jahwhahahaha what if....
> 
> <3? 
> 
> do it back. 
> 
> pls.
> 
> last part with the last secrets coming soon, wanted to do a filler <33


	46. you WHAT? pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you WHAT? pt 3!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last one yes

**_9:39 PM_ **

**_bad kids_ **

melo: hello!!!

pika: goodbye

melo: never liked you anyways.

pika: HELLO&;);&:);$4

frogboy: did melody just JOKE?

melo: who said i was joking...?

senior: PLEASE?!(?!?

melo: just kidding! you know i love you kurapika. :)

pika: i beg to differ

melo: then beg

melo: game time!!!

pika: IM GETTING SLAUGHTERED BY HER 

pocky: HAGWUWHAHAHA

melo: first one!

melo: this person pole danced on a pole for 30 minutes

melo: on TAPE!

zuzu: HELLO??? IF YOU HAVE THE VIDEO SEND RN 

pika: HEYEOWGEIWSVVT

catboy: you want me to send it

zuzh: YOU HAVE IT????

catboy: YES IK WHO IT IS

catboy: i dared them for $50 AHA

shakira: i’d do it for $50 too so i don’t blame them

shakira: who it is shawty 

catboy: they’re blackmailing me 

catboy: guys i’m sorry </3

loser card: THEY’RE BLACMAILING YOUSKSHSKDBD

catboy: they said they’ll send a pic of my shrine i cant let that happen

frogboy: but i wanna see it 

catboy: NO ONE SEES IT NOT EVEN YOU

catboy: ITS EMBARRASSING IM P SURE I EAS HIGH

senior: SUREEEEE

pocky: so who is it...

feetan: ain’t it pokkle

feetan: wait fuck this ain’t dms

catboy: BRO

feetan: I DIDNT KNOW SHUT UP 

melo: ding ding! it’s pokkle!!

zuzu: NOW J REALLY NEED TBAT VIDEO

sushi: HELLO?!?!(!? SO DO I 

pika: ^^ SENF IT BITCH

pocky: NOOO DONT SEND IT

catboy: srry my guy...

catboy: _pokklestripping.jpg_

_  
_ _[The video shows Pokkle from afar dancing around a street lamp, then hopping onto it, dancing gracefully like a stripper. You can slight hear Killua’s failed attempts at keeping his laughter at bay in the background as he records.]_

**_zuzu has saved 1 video!_ **

**_pika has saved 1 video!_ **

**_sushi has saved 1 video!_ **

**_shakira has saved 1 video!_ **

pocky: WHY JS EVERYONE SAVING IT WHAT THE FUCK

loser card: I FUCKIBG CANTAAYAGSGS

pika: THIS SHIT FUCNNY AS FYCK BRUH

sushi: LMFAOOOO YOOOO

catboy: that whole video made my night

catboy: i was laughing at it for a week straight 

senior: IM SOBBING PLEASE VAND ME A TISSUE 

shakira: _@pocky_ can we work at the same strip club and just be best friends

pocky: hello??? i would love that

_**pika has changed pocky’s name to stripper one** _

_**pika had changed shakira’s name to stripper two** _

stripper one: i’m not mad with this

stripper two: me either i’m actually feeling very good rn

feetan: good in what way m8? 

pika: DONT ANSWER THAT

stripper two: LMFAOAOAOA

melo: next one!!!

zuzu: _@pocky_ want a private show on saturday at 10 pm don’t be late

pika: HELLO THIS ISNT DMS!?&;&;&;&

zuzu: yeah i sent it so shalnark could come to

stripper two: i would be HONORED

stripper one: I GO FIRST THO

stripper two: do you...?

stripper two: nvm..

frogboy: HELAOSGSOWSHHSBD

pin man: HELP@(&)@)&

pin man: THIS IS HILARIOUS 

loser card: why do j know what those words mean

melo: anyways! kids, strippers! time for the next secret! 

senior: SHE JUST BLUNTLY GOES ALONG WOTJ IT 

melo: this person brings vodka to school

melo: but sadly lies saying it’s water :((

macaron: S A D L Y 

pika: whoever you are you need to share some of that with me

frogboy: is it hisoka 

loser card: oh no mine’s worse than that

loser card: probably 

feetan: PROBABLY 

shihzu: i think that’s chrollo

numero unu: I PAID YOU $20 TO NOT SAY ANYTHING

shihzu: ARE YOU KIDDING ME

numero uno: I PAYPALED YOU

pin man: NOT PAYPAL BYE 

macaron: yeah shizuku already knew because chrollo shares some with her

shihzu: that’s what friends DO

numero uno: YOU STEAL MY SHIT WDYM FRIENDS 

senior: i need to start using techniques to bring illegal stuff to school

catboy: ok weed boy

senior: you got high off the smell of marijuana dont @ me

zuzu: HASHAHAHHA CALLED OUT BITCH BOY

catboy: STOPPPP

pin man: YOU WHAT

catboy: what’s that? is mom calling me?

pin man: you ignore mom when she calls you

catboy: WELL I DONT ANYMORE

frogboy: PEKAOSKSHSJS

melo: MOVING ON

melo: this person ran over a prostitute! 

melo: did you say sorry...?

loser card: no who do you take me for?

stripper two: COME AGAIN@:&:@.&

loser card: jk yes i did and she even offered me a job as one

loser card: i said no because i aspire to be a stripper duh doy 

pin man: TBAT BITCH WAS YOU@;&;@;&(

loser card: I FORGOT IT WAS A SECRET

sushi: YOU FUCMING SEIROUS!!?!?!?

loser card: YEAH WELL I JJST

pika: HELSOSLAJS HE JUST ADMITTED TO RUNNING SOMEONE OVER

senior: I CANT ANYMORE

_**stripper two changed loser card’s name to prostitute!** _

prostitute!: yeah idk how to feel about this

prostitute!: ILL DEAL

pin man: i FEEL a fucking headache forming

catboy: WHY ARE YOU ASSOCIATED WITH HIM AGAIN

feetan: so we got two strippers, a shrine maker, a prostitute, a criminal, and a tired friend 

numero uno: i’m tired friend

frogboy: wait so hisoka was the one who ran over the prostitute 

melo: yep!

frogboy: WHY DO YOU SOUND SO CAREFREE ABOUT IT

melo: because i’m tired, next! 

melo: last one too!!!

melo: this person used to sell feet pics in 7th grade!

stripper one: FEEETETETEHEISJD

senior: FEET PICS??? LIKE ACTUAL FUCMING MONEYY 

numero uno: WHY do i feel as if that’s feitan’s?

feetan: ITS NOT ME

zuzu: YOU HAVE FEET IN YOUR NAME WDYMSNSKSJ

feetan: so....

macaron: SO???

macaron: SO ITS YOU.

feetan: I DID IT FOR THE MONEY BC I REALLY WANTED THIS BIKE

stripper two: how much did you make...

feetan: $500+

pika: finna start selling feet pics hold on

sushi: MAKING BANK WHAT THE FUCK

feetan: gotta get the bag ifykyk 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have nothing to put here but i got a headache??? how yall think about a highschool au type story that basically goes with this buttttttt it’s not a chat fic? lmk..
> 
> pole danced on a street lamp for 30 minutes on video - pokkle
> 
> brings vodka to school and lies saying its water - chrollo
> 
> ran over a prostitute - hisoka
> 
> used to sell feet pics in the 7th grade - feitan


	47. legit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how about it hunny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy

* * *

_**2:38 AM** _

_**insomniac icarly fans** _

pika: i will physically fight someone

senior: we know

pika: i will LEGIT throw punches at someone

sushi: we know...

pika: like ill go to jail for assault deadass

zuzu: bitch you think we don’t know

pika: y’all act like me acting feral is normal

frogboy: who finna tell them.

pocky: pass

catboy: PASS 

catboy: they should know

pocky: ^ we don’t gotta them shit

catboy: LMAFAOOAS

sushi: kurapika would do the most illegal things

sushi: and then get away with it

pika: callout post

zuzu: y’all ever be on your period and then the blood just...drips down your leg

zuzu: cause i hate that

pocky: what the fuck

sushi: haha yeah

senior: i???? “yeah”???

sushi: yeah.

senior: are you okay

sushi: no

pika: go figure 

frogboy: ^  
  


catboy: but in all honesty, what the fuck

zuzu: idk sometimes my body hates me

zuzu: like boobs are very annoying

pika: STOP you were complaining to me about sleeping on your boobs in dms like 4 days agp

zuzu: BECAUSE I NEED TO RANT

zuzu: ITS AGONIZING 

pocky: she rants to you to?

pocky: she legit dm me about how zushi is a mood

sushi: a fan

zuzu: ENOUGH

sushi: <3

frogboy: no cause i hate when i’m sleeping and i’ll randomly wake up thirsty as fuck

pika: you ever get that weird mouth taste after taking a nap 

frogboy: YES does everyone get that????

catboy: sad to say i do

catboy: naps feel good asf just saying

catboy: do noodles make anyone else sleepy 

senior: that’s the fiber shutting your body down

frogboy: fiber 

pocky: **fiber**

pika: _fiber_

zuzu: fiber

catboy: ~~fiber~~

sushi: you guys make my head ache

senior: it’s 2021, chase your dreams <3

pocky: his dream is to runaway from us

senior: stop chasing your dreams, it’s hopeless <3

catbot: BYE

pika: anyone wanna do my google form

pika: it’s appropriate swear 

frogboy: “swear” u lying mighty hard rn

zuzu: call out

pika: SICK of being called out

senior: it just be like that

sushi: ^  
  


pila: u right

pika: anyways google form

pika: _googleform.doc_

catboy: “who’s most likely to just drop dead”

catboy: probably zushi

sushi: I

frogboy: “who’s dead in a horror movie first”

zuzu: leorio

senior: fuck you

pocky: “who screams idiocy”

sushi: you

pocky: why so cold, why so brash, why so mean?

sushi: <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m not sorry _shrugs ___
> 
> PSA!!!
> 
> here’s a google from i made, questions are random, and not too personal
> 
> just to get to know my readers! the form is optional so you don’t need to take it!!
> 
> there are about 2-3 questions that asks about yourself, they are, of course, optional to answer, because i don’t want to invalidate or make you feel uncomfortable.! 
> 
> responses are anonymous,!!!
> 
> ANYWAUSJSGSKSB i love you say it back
> 
> also my pronouns are she/they :))))
> 
> i go by janky, orrrrrr a nickname from my real name that i will reveal very soon!
> 
> link to my googleform: https://forms.gle/p3R9EnUHJbkmxWkK9


	48. sleepover mayhem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “not intentionally” they said
> 
> “i swear it wasn’t supposed to happen” they did
> 
> then why the FUCK did pokkle scare the ever living shit of me kurapika? - leorio 2021

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you see the summary? 
> 
> just expect a nice ride

Zushi sat in a circle, in Kurapika’s living room, in his pajamas, tired as fuck.

That was an understatement, since this is _Zushi_ we’re talking about here.

He went over to Kurapika’s place for an annual sleepover, and everyone else in the group had decided to join in as well.

Everything was fine, they were having a good time watching shitty horror movies, playing mindless pranks on one another and just overall chatting too.

It _was_ fine. 

Until the lights flickered off, went back on and Pokkle went missing.

That’s when chaos had began.

”This is some cliche, horror movie type bullshit!” Leorio whined, after shorth discovering Pokkle had disappeared.

Killua clicked his tongue, rubbing his temples. “Yeah, well. What are we supposed now? There is an 80% chance that he isn’t alive anymore.”

Ponzu smacked his head lightly, sending an offended glare, she didn’t like the fact that he just assumed her partner was dead right off the bat. “You just don’t care cause you’re not dating them.” 

“I care! Er—well, I’m still pissed at him for putting salt in my nutella.”

Gon snickered from behind, “I don’t know how you didn’t taste it.”

”Shut up before I body slam you and make sure you get stuck in the hospital.”

Zushi cut the bickering short, clearing his throat. Obviously if they keep going back and forth, it was going to get them nowhere, so he had to take charge.

”Shut up. All of you, for like, five minutes.”

Kuraoika scoffed, running a hand through their hair, then crossed their arms. “What are you, some sort of ruler?”

Zushi shrugged, “Yes. Cease this bickering, for shall I cast upon you punishment if you disobey my orders.” 

The mood was lighten after his joke, as a chorus of laughs were heard from the others sitting with him in the circle.

He hummed slightly, sitting cross cross and leaned back against the couch. “So...our objective for tonight is find Pokkle.”

Leorio shifted slightly. “Yeah...but they just randomly disappeared, couldn’t be like—I don’t know, a prank?”

”It’s Pokkle we’re talking about here—his pranks are mediocre and childish. They wouldn’t go _this_ far,” Zushi retorted back.

He was not wrong, at all. Pokkle’s pranks were pretty harmless, but overall petty. They did it out of spite, to get revenge, or for the sake of laughing at someone else’s misery.

His pranks never went to far, they never want to hurt someone physically or mentally, they’re not that kind of person. 

They were still careful when planning what type of prank to play on certain people, and if someone told them to stop, he would stop. He would never go too far without someone’s consent. 

Kurapika put a finger to their chin. “Let’s split up and look for them then.”

”Split up? That’s the number one rule in a horror movie, that you _don’t_ do.” 

“Stop trying to relate this to a horror movie!”

Zushi sighed, “Okay, I’ll search one half of the neighbor hood with Ponzu, Kurapika and Killua check the other half, Gon, you’ll check Pokkle’s place house and Leorio, you search Kurapika’s house.” 

They agreed and got ready to go out, grabbing flashlights and their phones in case of emergencies.

Time to search for Pokkle.

* * *

_**1:38 AM** _

_**insomniac icarly fans** _

sushi: status update 

sushi: has anyone seen pokkle

catboy: i’m searching with pika

catboy: but y’all his breath STANK

senior: BYE LMFAOAOAOA

pika: SHUT UP

frogboy: i’m checking their house rn,,, almost there..

frogboy: has anyone called his parents

zuzu: i tried, they didn’t answer, must be date night? ig

zuzu: wbu leorio? any sight?

senior: no

sushi: kk some and ponzu still looking 

zuzu: i just hoe they’re okay :/

pocky: hoe <3 LMFAO

zuzu: WTHAT THE FUCK

frogboy: DYDE WHERE R U 

senior: FUCKING SHIRJEJSBSS

senior: I FOUDN GIM

zuzu: WHERE IS HE

senior: IN THE ATTIC I CANT WTF

senior: I WALK IN THERE AND HE POPS UP SAYING “greetings fare mortal” 

catboy: GREETINGS

senior: EVERYONE COME BACK THIS BITCH

frogboy: kk on my way

sushi: be careful since ur alone

frogboy: i have a knife on me i’m fine

zuzu: i????

zuzu: nvm @$@)@$

pocky: LMFAOOO

pocky: anyways hey

senior: no FUCK you

pocky: I DIDNT EVEN MEAN TO SCARE YOU WHY ADE YOU MAD

senior: BC YOU STILL SCARED ME

catboy: NOT THIS BITCH BEING A SCAREDY CAT 

senioe: IM SICK AND TIRED OF YOU BYE 

senior: IM THIS CLOSE 🤏 

senior: TO STRANGLING YOU

pika: MOOD ASF

pocky: LMFAOAOAOA

sushi: anyways y’all bring back doritos 

zuzu: i’m a slut for doritos 

pocky: asf??? we know 😐👎

zuzu: i’m gonna KILL you when we get back

sushi: thats your fault i’m not defending you 

pocky: </3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got responses!!! on the google form!!! i don’t know who’s answers are who but i’m glad some of you responded!!! 
> 
> it was seriously nice to get to know what things you like, the characters you enjoy seeing, i also have some things in common with literally majority of you LOL
> 
> i got many requests on what you guys wanted to see, and some different fandoms you guys also would like. 
> 
> also i might do a presentation asf....on like an anime/game/tvshow/movie 
> 
> what should i do it on?? LMK <3


	49. what the fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so basically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and then.

* * *

_**10:38 AM** _

_**insomniac icarly fans** _

sushi: remember when i said i hated you guys

pika: yeah

pocky: ^  
  


  
catboy: ^  
  


frogboy: ^  
  


zuzu: ^  
  


senior: ^

sushi: good because i wasn’t lying

sushi: why did i see kurapika drive up to school on a motercycle this morning

pika: are you really questioning my antics

sushi: i am like a tired mom with 6 kids just answer the question

sushi: when did you get a motorcycle 

sushi: why did you get one

sushi: where did you get it

sushi: and how

sushi: please answer in that specific order before i go batshit crazy

senior: zushi you act like we give you grey hairs

sushi: with the way you’re acting i might as well have some already

catboy: he’s shading us and he knows it

sushi: good

frogboy: anyways...motorcycle??? HELLO?

pika: so you know how those biker gangs stop at bars

pocky: don’t tell me you STOLE IT

pika: who do you take me for?

zuzu: a criminal 

pika: that’s not true

senior: no. don’t try to deny the truth.

pika: I

pika: FUCK YOU

senior: HAUAHAHAHA

pika: anyways one guy like, sorta betrayed the gang, and i made fun of him and you can already how they took the reaction

catboy: “let’s have this highschooler join our gang for shits and giggles.”

pika: basically 

sushi: so you’re apart of a biker gang

pika: read my previous message

sushi: bye.

sushi: idk if i should laugh or cry

zuzu: both

sushi: THIS IS WHY WE DONT GET ALONG

zuzu: <3

sushi: if anything else happens in the day, i will be leaving the gc

* * *

_**1:29 PM** _

_**insomniac icarly fans** _

_**sushi had left insomniac icarly fans** _

zuzu: i

pocky: who did what

pika: i honestly don’t know

senior: DID HE LEAVE?? NOKKKK

_**senior has added sushi to insomniac icarly fans** _

sushi: _@pika_ WHY WAS YOUR BOYFRIEND PISSING IN A BUSH

frogboy: I CAME AS SOON AS I CAN

catboy: ^  
  


pika: LEORIO YOU WERE DOING WHAT

senior: the bathroom was too FAR

pika: BULLSHIT EXCUSE 

senior: IM SERIOUS I JUST GOT LAZY 

sushi: that doesn’t give you the right to urinate IN A BUSH.

zuzu: you pissed in a BUSH on SCHOOL PROPERTY? 

pocky: WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT LMAFAOAVSKSBD

senior: I CANT ASNWER THAT

pika: I CANT DO THDIS ANGMORE

sushi: THATS MY LINE

frogboy: pissing in a bush is better than using the restroom anyways

catboy: i want you to reread your message than type a 500 word explanation on why you think that.

zuzu: make it 1000 take it or leave

pocky: ^ if you actually make one i will fucking cry

senior: this isn’t debate team oh my gosh

zuzu: might as well be if this bitch types a 1000 word essay.

frogboy: i’ll turn it in by tomorrow 

pika: dm me the draft and i’ll help you edit and revise 

sushi: is this ACTUALLY happening 

sushi: but what if i told you guys i stole a water gun from the teacher’s lounge

catboy: you didn’t 

sushi: i did

catboy: ZUSHI NO

sushi: listen

_**sushi has left insomniac icarly fans** _

catboy; THIS BITCH

zuzu: BYE 

pocky: WHYD HE LEAVE:$:@:$&:

senior: HE STOLE A WHAT

pika: that’s why me and him get along so well

frogboy: ^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two days ago, it was around 3 am and i needed a walk to take my mind off of stuff, and i actually caught someone peeing in a bush 
> 
> idk if they were drunk, crazy or too fucking tired to process what the hell they were doing, but i’m traumatized after seeing it
> 
> also why do i want to do a charlie’s angels au (doesn’t matter the fandom) soon.


	50. poly platonic date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> valentine’s day is approaching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahwhwhahaha anybody got a date for sunday

* * *

_**3:39 PM** _

_**insomniac icarly fans** _

sushi: nah because why did i just get a date

frogboy: are you fucking fr 

sushi: yes??? asf??? this girl came up to me and asked “wanna be my valentines? platonic ofc”

sushi: i said hell yeah 

sushi: but this dude asked the same thing

sushi: and i accepted and turns out the two of them are best friends and now we’re having a poly platonic valentines date 

pika: i shouldn’t be jealous but i am

pocky: ^  
  


zuzu: tips on how to pull females

pocky: i’m RIGHT here </3

zuzu:: LMFAOAOAO

catboy: is anyone doing anything for valentines day

catboy: me and gon are having a picnic at a lake downtown 

catboy: said lake has swans in it and gon loved swans so i thought itd be nice 

frogboy: yes!!! i’m so exicited 

senior: me and pika are gonna buy a bunch of snacks and shit and watch movies at my place

pika: we’re gonna watch princess and the frog idc. that movie is a 10/10.

zuzu: me and pokkle are having a cafe date and then we’re going apple picking all day

pocky: IM EXCITED OAGSISGSHD

pocky: APPLE PICKING GUYS

sushi: so we’re all doing something 

sushi: we don’t have school monday or tuesday soooo, we can do something one of those days if y’all want

senior: sure i don’t mind

frogboy: ^  
  


catboy: apart from that, can someone explain why i saw a big poster in the school yesterday and it said “marry me or fuck off”

catboy: i won’t laugh, i just want a explanation 

pocky: i was literally with you and you almost passed out from laughing 

catboy: IT WAS SO FUNNY 

zuzu: THAT WAS SHALNARK BYE

zuzu: HE WAS LIKE “i want to do something real fucking stupid for valentines decoration”

zuzu: AND HE MSDE THAT

pika: I SAW IT LMFAOAOAOAO

pika: PEOPLE WERE FREAKING OUT AND SOMEONE ACTUALLY GOT ON THIER KNEE AND PROPOSED

senior: valentine’s poster was speaking favts

frogboy: the teachers got mad tho and asked to take it down

sushi: that’s how you show love wdym </3

pocky: LMFAOAOA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahaha, anyways. happy saturday! it’s my older sister’s birthday so we’re having a birthday dinner for her!!
> 
> have a happy valentines everyone, if you don’t have one then you’re mine <3


	51. A/N: not a chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this isn’t a chapter btw, next update will come today, tomorrow or tuesday :)))

hey hey!!! JUST a PSA !

discord server that my friend grey made! she asked me to help so i did, and another friend ash helped as well! if you wanna join, be my guest!

link: https://discord.gg/DwwtbaKp

happy valentine’s day babez, stay safe <3


	52. costume party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sushi: all of you are mistakes
> 
> pocky: that’s hot 
> 
> sushi: that very sentence is proof on why. 
> 
> pocky: <\3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE SUMMARY?? I COULDNT THINK OF ANYTNIMG ELSE

* * *

_**6:29 PM** _

_**insomniac icarly fans** _

sushi: _@senior_ YOU FUCKING PROMISED WHAT THE FUCK IM SCREAMING IM GONNA KILL YOU

senior: I CAN EXPLAIN 

pika: what is happening

frogboy: ^  
  


sushi: FUCKING ELRIO AND HIS STUPID BETS IM GONNA MURDER HIM

senior: GIVE ME AT LEAST 5 MORE YEARS TO LIVE BRAT 

sushi: YOU HAVE 5 SECONDS TO LIVE YOU FUCKING SENIOR CITIZEN 

pocky: WHY ARE YOU GUYS ROASTING EACHOTJER 

catboy: idk but this is fucking hialriosu bye 

catboy: hiloius 

catboy: hilareaisus

catboy: heelareeus

catboy: hillareeus 

catboy: fuck it big laugh

frogboy: did you just steal 

catboy: outdated but big laugh

frogboy: IM SICK OF YOU

catboy: puts on shades

catboy: sobs but smiles anyways

zuzu: depreshunn in its final form 

pocky: BYE 

pika: k bye. 

pocky: STOP

pika: stopping

pocky: IM SICK OF YOU

pika: then get someone else to cure you

pocky: PIKA PLAASE

pika: ok pokémon 

pocky: LSBSKSBSKSVD

pocky: no no back at leorio and zushi’s conflict 

pika: ^ what happened 

senior: so zushi came over earlier for tutoring....and i had a costume in the closet i wore a really long time ago

senior: and i asked him to put it on for $20 and let me take a picture

sushi: made him raise the price to $50

senior: yeah...and i may have.... accidentally put it in his presentation....that’s supposed to be presented to the whole school

zuzu: HOW DO YOU ‘accidentally’ DO THAT

senior: I WAS HIGH OFF OF CAFFEINE OKAY

catboy: what was the costume?

senior: 

senior: a mike wazowski suit

pika: a wh

pocky: A WH

senior: you heard me

frogboy: _@sushi_ say it aint fucking so

sushi: IT WAS FOR $50 HOW COULD I PASS IT UP

pika: 

pika: pics or it didnt happen

sushi: don’t you fucking dare

senior: i’m getting THREATENED why would i send pics

pika: remember a few nights ago when.

senior: NO

senior: _zushiinamikewazowskicostume.jpeg_

pocky: just know i’m saving these 

pocky: i WANT you to know i’m saving these

pocky: i’m rubbing it IN your face

catboy: BYE 

senior:

sushi: 

senior: listen 

sushi: die

senior: LISTEN

sushi: DIE

pika: this is GOLD. GOD TIER. IM HALLUCINATING, THIS CANNOT BE REAL.

zuzu: HAUAHABABAHAA

catboy: HELPLOOO PELASE BE THIS FOR HALLOWEEN 

sushi: runs 

sushi: all of you are mistakes

pocky: that’s hot 

sushi: that very sentence is proof on why.

pocky: </3

frogboy: i’m watching johnny test and

frogboy: dukey from johnny test kinda hit diff

catboy: HES A DOG

frogboy: and

zuzu: AND???

pika: UHMMMM

pika: caught in 4K 🤨📸

pika: SAY CHEESE

frogboy: poses </3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to post this earlier in the week but i had to delay it, why? 
> 
> texas RARELY gets snow, and we finally got snow, and the snow ended up being a snow storm, so yeah, we weren’t prepared for it.
> 
> we ended up have state wide power outages and i happened to be hit. my wifi went out for three days and my power was out for about 2.
> 
> but i am back and so is my wifi! and my school was cancelled for this week except for friday so LOL


	53. bitch...tmi wtf.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pika: just pissed
> 
> pocky: bitch if u don’t stfu
> 
> pocky: also tmi
> 
> pika: like you didn’t rant about how you found pubic hairs in the boy’s bathroom at school
> 
> sushi: WHAT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyyyy :D

* * *

_**2:29 AM** _

_**insomniac icarly fans** _

zuzu: my fucking back itches and j cant reach the spot that needs itching i’m gonna fuckibg scream

pika: don’t you have a back scratcher 

zuzu: no

pika: go outside and use a tree

zuzu: i’m not a BEAR

pika: could’ve fooled me

zuzu: fuck you too

pika: yeah

pika: just pissed 

pocky: bitch if u don’t stfu

pocky: also tmi

pika: like you didn’t rant about how you found pubic hairs in the boy’s bathroom at school 

sushi: WHAT

frogboy: i saw them too

senior: dk if some guy was shaving their crotch

senior: or fucking shedding

catboy: like a god damn dog

zuzu: what the FUCK be going on in the boy’s restrooms

sushi: everything

sushi: like people don’t even be using the bathroom

frogboy: cough cough leorio cough cough

senior: I PISSED IN THE BUSH, ONCE.

frogboy: still counts 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had no ideas for this chapter but school is so god damn exhausting y’all.


	54. silly string

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the title

* * *

**_1:29 AM_ **

**_insomniac icarly fans_ **

sushi: no one ever explained why kurapika brought silly string to school

pika: ponzu brought an air horn yet no one complained

zuzu: i did it to block killua's voice 

zuzu: i was doing everyone a favor

catboy: slander

senior: pokkle brought a mega phone

sushi: why did everyone bring the stupid shit they bought off of amazon

frogboy: idk, pokkle saying 'stop shittalking bitch' in the megaphone was funny as fuck

pocky: im bringing it everyday

pocky: its so fun to use

pika: i need to buy one

senior: why

senior: i feel like you would turn it on and purposely talk shit about someone so they could hear

pika: isnt that what you DO with a megaphone????

sushi: NO????

sushi: WHAT???

sushi: you guys make me want to buy one so i could call you out on the stupid shit you do

pika: do it you wont

sushi: dm megaphone link _@pocky_

pocky: kk

zuzu: this airhorn is pretty funny

catboy: anytime the teacher stopped you in the hallway you would blast it

zuzu: IT WAS FUNNY

zuzu: not like the teacher was saying something important

frogboy: ^

pika: i aspire to be you

zuzu: <3

zuzu: your silly string looked rad tho

pika: thanks

zuzu: how'd you have enough for the whole school day

pika:

pika: hid some cans around the school and in my locker

senior: WHAT

senior: AROUND THE SCHOOL

senior: is that why i found like 3 cans in the science lab

sushi: thats why it exploded

pika: what

catboy: come again

frogboy: huh

pocky: ayo?

zuzu: you fr

senior: be joking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have things going on rn so sorry for late chapter!
> 
> also why did it explode i wonder


	55. class moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah, chapter 55

* * *

_**3:29 AM** _

_**insomniac icarly fans** _

pika: lets share moments that were embarassing/funny

senior: no

pika: k bush pisser

senior: ENOUGH

frogboy: sure

pocky: one just happened like 4 minutes ago

zuzu: spill

pocky: was on a call with my mom and went to piss and forgot to mute myself 

zuzu: LMFAOOOOOOO LOSER ASS BITCH

pocky: STOP

pocky: I QUESTION WHY IM DATING YOU

catboy: my turn

catboy: walked into a mcdonald's and a worker waved at me so i waved back

catboy: then someone came from behind me and started talking to them

senior: I HATE THAT

senior: LIKE BAE WHY ARENT YOU TALKING TO ME

sushi: im up

sushi: i was sitting in science and the teacher called my name and on instinct i said 'yes shawty?'

pika: LMASFDGSKHDK NOT YES SHAWTY

pika: HOW DO YOU SAY THAT ON INSTINCT

sushi: LEORIO IS RUBBING OFF ON ME

senior: ITS SO FUNNY TO SAY SHUT UP

senior: anyways, i was in the park one time and a duck started chasing me

senior: male ducks are called drakes

senior: and it reminds me of the singer

senior: some kid knew this and yelled 'drake is chasing after that man!'

zuzu: WHY CAN I IMAGINE DRAKE CHASING AFTER YOU

pika: IM SCREAMING IS THERE A MEME OF THAT 

frogboy: lemme check

frogboy: YES BYE IM ABOUT TO PEE MYSELF 

frogboy: I CANT TAKE THIS HELP 

catboy: HAGAAHAGSHBS

pocky: it didnt happen to me but some kid sang god's plan by drake to this girl they liked

pocky: yall the shit was so funny

pocky: his voice cracked every verse and i was trying to hold my laughter in

pocky: then some kid farted and i lost control

zuzu: WHAT CLASS IS THIS

zuzu: YALL HAVE THE MOST FUN CLASSSES 

pocky: IT WAS IN CHEMISTY LMFAOO

pika: nah because some kid in home ec pissed in their chair and another watched and went "hot"

pika: so i shouted "PISS KINK CONFIRMED?!" and the class lost their shit

senior: PLEASE

zuzu: some girl was talking to me then stopped mid sentence

zuzu: took out her phone and started reading a 'how to lead the convo' article 

zuzu: so i went 'antisocial?'

zuzu: she goes 'no thats you, im just trying to get some advice for you'

catboy: NOT THIS BITCH SHADING YOU 😭

frogboy: BYE I WOULD'VE SLAPPED THE PHONE OUT HER HAND

sushi: oh yeah btw who do yall think would surivive the purge

pika: me

sushi: you'd start it

catboy: id kill someone

frogboy: ^ or rob a bank

pocky: id start a gang and then get betrayed and killed

zuzu: id be the one who kills you

senior: same id rob a bank

senior: then find kurapika robbing a gas station

pocky: me hacking into goverment files

pika: BYE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the purge happens march 21st, every year for 12 hours. 
> 
> everything that's illegal turns legal, no rules, and free will. murder, robbery, hacking, anything.
> 
> what are you doing on that day?

**Author's Note:**

> the first fic of my series "HxH Mischief" 
> 
> one-shots and more full-fledged stories that go in line with this fic will be added in the future!


End file.
